De la Calle
by AnJuDark
Summary: TERMINADO. Cuando la Selva de Cemento es tu único hogar, hay reglas que debes de seguir para poder sobrevivir. Y otras que romper, para poder amar. "No todo es tan malo cuando vives en la calle". EdxB, AxJ,RxE
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**DE LA CALLE.**

**Summary: Cuando la Selva de Cemento es tu único hogar, hay reglas que debes de seguir para sobrevivir. Y otras que romper, para poder amar. EdxBe, AlxJas, RosxEm. Todos Humanos.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo.**

**.**

**Isabella Swan.**

La vida del ser humano es una perfecta y patética metodología. Todo se debe de hacer acorde a reglas, instrucciones y parámetros que se ajustan de acuerdo a cada grupo y necesidad y llevan al mismo objetivo: Sobrevivir.

Para algunos es más fácil, para otros es una tarea realmente complicada y, para los que son como yo, es una incesante lucha en la que no podemos darnos por vencidos.

No todo es tan malo cuando vives en la calle. Si ignoras el frío, puedes apreciar el amplio cielo y sus estrellas antes de dormir. Si encuentras amigos, ten por seguro que éstos te serán fieles y eternos. Si encuentras el amor... comprobarás que toda la fe y los sueños abandonados en periódicos y cartón, regresarán a ti.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1.**

—¡No se acerque más o le parto la cara! – advirtió ferozmente, empuñando sus manos, lista para atacar, obedeciendo estrictamente la primera regla que regía su vida: nunca hay que demostrar miedo ante nada.

El hombre sonrió con burla, menospreciando su fuerza, y sus ojos viajaron lentamente por todo su cuerpo, examinándola lascivamente. La furia y el asco le invadieron. Sus dientes rechinaron de puro coraje.

—¡Déjeme ir! – exigió.

—No puedo hacer eso – contestó su agresor, con voz amable – Tú tomaste algo y debes de pagar por ello

—Fue solo un pedazo de pan – recordó ella – Le lavé todo las charolas de su negocio, ¡Está pagado!

—No, no, no – discutió rápidamente el hombre, acercándose hasta tomar su barbilla. La castaña intentó alejarse, pero le fue imposible. Tenía su espalda pegada a la pared. No le quedó más que fruncir el rostro por el terrible desagrado – Yo ya te había pagado. Tienes que responder por tus actos, pequeña ladronzuela.

—Me pagó como si hubiera trabajado tres minutos en lugar de tres horas – siseó.

El hornero rió. Luego, la tomó por el cuello y, con un despiadado movimiento, la arrojó hacia el suelo, acomodándose rápidamente encima de ella y desabrochándose el pantalón.

—Te puedo dar más que un pedazo de pan, si cooperas – ofreció, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a rasgarle sus viejas ropas.

_Tranquila_ – pensó la muchacha, mientras forcejeaba con los musculosos brazos que doblegaban fácilmente a los suyos – _no pierdas la calma. Recuerda lo que te ha dicho Emmett que hagas en estos casos._

Tomó un poco de aire, ignorando el hediondo olor que expulsaba la sudorosa masa que se aplastaba contra ella, y, con voz suave, se forzó a decir:

—De acuerdo. Pero me tendrá que pagar por ello treinta dólares.

El depravado hombre detuvo sus manos por un segundo.

—Es demasiado dinero – dijo, tras pensarlo un breve instante – no lo mereces.

—Entonces, que sea la mitad

La mirada del hornero brilló con lujuria.

—Ya sabía que todas las callejeras como tú son igual de putas – se carcajeó, mientras lamía su cuello.

Se tragó toda la repulsión que le recorrió cada poro de su piel y se obligó a quedarse quieta, esperando a que esa bestia, que se hacía llamar hombre, se descuidara para poder extraer la pequeña navaja que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que clavara el filoso objeto en una de sus extremidades. El asqueroso tipo se alejó, aullando de dolor, y ella aprovechó para escabullirse.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – un par de ensangrentadas manos le detuvieron bruscamente. Sintió cómo un lacerante aguijonazo cortar la piel de su espalda. Gimió, pero no dejó de forcejear. Esa era la segunda regla: Nunca hay que darse por vencido, luchar por tu vida y la de tu familia hasta morir.

Tomó impulso e impactó su rodilla en la panza de su agresor. Esto le dio oportunidad para correr hacia la salida, aunque claramente podía escuchar cómo esa bestia corría muy cerca detrás de ella.

Se internó en un callejón. Afuera, era ya muy noche. Por un momento tuvo el deseo de gritar, pero sabía que era inútil. Nadie le auxiliaría, aún así fuera medio día. Nadie ayudaba a la gente como ella.

Se limitó a seguir corriendo, buscando llegar hacia donde estaba su familia, pero la herida ardía y le hacía ir cada vez más lento.

_Primero me mato antes de que ese cerdo me ponga las manos otra vez encima_ – se juró.

Maldijo interiormente al encontrarse con una barda. Giró el rostro, a pocos metros, el hornero se acercaba con un cuchillo en mano. Comenzó a escalar la pared de piedra, pero tenía poco había llovido y se resbalaba con facilidad.

Lo intentó una vez más, teniendo el mismo resultado.

Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza la navaja —O muere él, o muero yo – pensó.

Temblaba y el corazón le latía ferozmente. Estaba a punto de convertirse en una asesina y eso no le emocionaba en absoluto. Pero la regla general decía: "Haz todo por sobrevivir"

El hombre estaba frente a ella, con su rostro desfigurado, enloquecido.

—¡Maldita zorra! – bramó.

Ella escupió en su dirección y después ensanchó una sonrisa grosera.

—¿Creías que me iba a acostar con un cerdo como tú? ¡Primero me muero de hambre, idiota!

La mirada del hornero relampagueó con la más infinita de las iras y después, se lanzó hacia ella, como un rabioso toro. Esquivó el primer ataque, y el segundo y el tercero; pero el cuchillo rasgó la piel de su pierna derecha en el cuarto movimiento y ella cayó de rodillas. Su pequeña navaja se había vuelto insignificante ante la filosa hoja contra la que luchaba.

Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se centraron en el cruel hombre que la tenía aprisionada contra el húmedo suelo. Aún sabiendo que la deshonra y la muerte se aproximaban, en su rostro no dejaba fluir ni una sola emoción.

—Lo vas a disfrutar – prometió el vil ser, mientras le abría las piernas y se bajaba el pantalón.

La castaña gimió de dolor al sentir la fuerte presión queriendo penetrarla. Sus manos no habían dejado de reñir todo ese tiempo, pero estaba resultando inútil. Aguantó la respiración y ahogó las lágrimas. No iba a permitir que ese demonio la viera llorar. Por el contrario, siguió luchando, enterrando sus uñas y mordiendo lo que podía alcanzar.

Un enérgico puñetazo dado directamente sobre su mejilla le aturdió. Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarle. _Qué triste_, pensó, _acabar de esta manera..._

Fue de un momento a otro que el peso que la apretaba contra el suelo desapareció. Escuchó golpes, jadeos y vulgaridades. Después, quedó sólo el silencio roto por el sonido de unas pisadas acercarse. Su instinto de supervivencia le hizo arrastrarse hacia la esquina más cercana, pero un par de brazos la alcanzaron con facilidad, levantándola del suelo.

—Tranquila. Estás a salvo– susurró una suave voz.

Poco a poco, dejó de forcejear. Por algún motivo, ya no sentía que había peligro cerca, si no todo lo contrario. Se sentía segura, protegida por la calidez de ese desconocido que la sostenía como a un bebé.

No lo pudo soportar más, tenía la garganta cerrada por todo el llanto contenido y el cual exigía salir. Finalmente, dejó de pelear con el orgullo y una pequeña lágrima corrió por su hinchada mejilla.

El delicado contacto de unos dedos delineó el húmedo sendero que había quedado. Intentó ver quién era el que la había salvado, pero apenas y podía sostener sus parpados, así que no pudo crear una imagen clara.

—¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó la voz masculina – ¿Tienes familia por aquí cerca?

Ella asintió

—Dime dónde están. Necesitas descansar.

Él también era de la calle. Otra persona, para empezar, ni si quiera le hubiera ayudado y, además, le hubiera preguntado por una casa y no por una familia.

—Bájame – pidió, aunque no estaba segura de poder caminar – te llevaré...

Una risita le interrumpió. No era la de él, estaba segura. Se trataba de una mujer.

—Vamos, chica, no te hagas la fuerte. Mírate cómo estás. No podrías dar ni un solo paso tu sola. Danos la dirección.

La desconocida muchacha no había sido grosera, si no, más bien, realista. Regla número 11: Admite cuando necesites ayuda de alguien más. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, el cansancio le estaba venciendo.

—Avenida Barcelona – susurró, esforzándose por hablar claramente – Abajo del puente.

.

**Aquí me tienen con otra idea. Lo siento, seguramente han de estar pensando ¿Y después que nos va a traer? ¿Una historia de changos? T_T Ya saben que no puedo contener. Pero bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Para las que leen mis otras historias, no se preocupen; ya saben que no las abandonaré. **

**En fin, me voy. Cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Atte **

**AnjuDark**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

**.**

Una húmeda y fría presión sobre su mejilla le despertó. Abrió los ojos abruptamente y gruñó, mientras alejaba la espalda del suelo.

—¡Ey! Tranquila, soy yo– la vos de su hermana le calmó al instante – Quédate quieta

Otra vez esa cosa gélida y empapada se apretó contra su rostro.

—Duele – se quejó, haciéndose a un lado

—Pues claro que duele – dijo la otra muchacha – tienes toda la cara hinchada. Bella, por Dios, ese hombre casi te mata.

Parpadeó, su vista se aclaró y, entonces, fue consciente de las punzadas que recorrían su cuerpo y atacaban, principalmente, a su cara, piernas y espalda. Recordó. Las imágenes llegaron solas, de manera violenta y descarada: El arduo trabajo realizado en la panadería; el mínimo y desconsiderado sueldo pagado por ello; el momento en que se había atrevido a coger una hogaza, pues no había desayunado ni merendado y, con el dinero ganado, apenas iba a poder comprar la comida para el nuevo integrante de la familia, un niño de cinco años al que habían dejado abandonado en un basurero; el hornero sorprendiéndola en tal acto y empujándola hasta el fondo del negocio, para después quererla violar; su intento de huida; el oscuro callejón; las embestidas del horrible hombre y su intento de penetrarla; el golpe que le aturdió y desarmó por completo; el sentimiento amargo al pensar que ya no había nada más qué hacer… la repentina liberación … unos brazos alzándola del suelo… una suave voz masculina hablándole.

Frunció el ceño

—Alguien me ayudó…

—Sí – acordó su hermana, Alice, una muchachita dos años menor que ella, de oscuro cabello negro y facciones tan finas como las de un duendecillo – Es una suerte que te toparas con esos forasteros.

_Forasteros_. Sí. Recordó que también había aparecido la voz de una mujer.

—¿Se fueron? – preguntó, mientras hacía una mueca por el dolor que el paño mojado provocaba sobre la inflamación de su cara

—No. Al parecer, se quedarán un tiempo con nosotros

—¿Emmett les aceptó así, tan fácilmente? – se sorprendió

—No tengo otra forma de pagar a quienes ayudaron a mi hermana – contestó el muchacho que apareció tras la desgastada y rala cortina, acercándose hasta quedar hincado a su lado y asir una de sus manos – Gracias a ellos estás aquí. No quiero ni pensar qué te hubiera hecho ese perro desgraciado de no haber sido así…

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Dicen que le golpearon tanto, que casi le arrancan el alma; pero eso no es suficiente – añadió, con expresión furiosa – todavía falta que yo le pida un par de explicaciones

—No, Emmett, te meterás en problemas. Sabes que la policía…

—Tranquila –sonrió el moreno – Recuerda con quién estás hablando. No le lastimaré… al menos, no mucho.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco. Frenar a su hermano era prácticamente imposible.

—¿No logró hacerte daño, verdad? – la voz de Emmett se tornó ansiosa. Soltó una risita.

—Si te refieres a algo más que los golpes, no. Sé defenderme – y rugió juguetonamente, pero el muchacho no demostró ninguna señal de diversión – ¿Qué sucede?

—No debes de arriesgarte tanto.

—Lo sé – admitió, inclinando el rostro hacia abajo.

No era su primera mala experiencia en este tipo de asuntos. Y es que, en la calle, todo cuesta. Conseguir comida algunos días es más difícil que otros. Si trabajabas, te pagan con miserias y te explotan como un burro. Si pides limosnas, te miran con el más grande de los ascos y te avientan a un lado. Si robas… date por seguro que, por mucho que le expliques tu necesidad, terminarás en la cárcel o en un reclusorio para menores. Es sencillo, para los que no sufren de hambre, señalar a los que luchan por conseguir un poco de lo que a ellos les sobra. Es simple burlarse cuando piensas que jamás estarás del otro lado.

Bella y sus hermanos eran personas orgullosas. Robaban cuando la necesidad era muy grande y no les quedaba otra opción, pero tenían reglas para ello: _No harás ni el más mínimo daño físico a la víctima y no asaltarás a alguien que también pertenezca a la calle o que aparente un nivel económico bajo_; pero, sobre todo: _Jamás dejarás que tú dignidad quede debajo de tu hambre._

Se negaban a dejarse señalar por cualquier tipo de gente. Respetaban si eran respetados, agredían si eran agredidos. Se ganaban la comida con esfuerzo; jamás gracias a un ruego – ni si quiera los niños tenían permiso de pedir limosnas –; preferían apretarse el estomago en lugar de implorar a esas personas alzadas una de sus monedas. Preferían comer tierra en lugar de ponerle un precio a sus cuerpos. Intentaban trabajar, hacer las cosas "bien", no tanto por cuestiones morales, si no por miedo a ser separados, y eso… hacía de su vida una constante guerra sin fin.

—Tendré más cuidado – prometió.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a alejarse

—Mejor dense prisa, afuera estamos todos reunidos.

En cuanto quedaron solas, Alice la hizo acostarse boca abajo, para limpiar la herida que tenía en la espalda.

—Mierda – volvió a quejarse – ¿Cuánto he dormido?

—Todo el día y gran parte de la tarde – contestó la pequeña.

—Maldición – gruñó – ¿Quién se encargó de conseguir mi parte de la comida?

—Uno de los nuevos

—¿Son agradables?

—Sí. Al menos, dos de ellos parecen ser buenas personas. Ya puedes levantarte.

—¿Dos de ellos? – Se asombró, mientras se sentaba – ¿Acaso son más?

—Son tres. Dos chicos y una chica. Los conocerás dentro de poco. Aquí está tu ropa. Está limpia, la fui a lavar al río.

—Gracias – Se levantó del tapete y comenzó a vestirse con lentitud, procurando no rozar sus heridas.

Una percudida blusa blanca, con varios agujeros e hilos sueltos, en conjunto con un holgado y negro pantalón lleno de parches era lo que constituía su diario vestuario. Se acomodó el cabello sobre la cara, para simular los golpes y, junto con Alice, salieron de la desgastada casa de cartón que, entre todos, habían construido entre la maleza del bosque.

Emmett y el resto de su familia se encontraban sentados, formando un desuniforme círculo. Sus ojos distinguieron rápidamente a lo nuevos. Efectivamente, eran tres. Primero se fijó en la rubia muchacha, tan hermosa que, si no fuera por su aspecto andrajoso, hubiera creído que se trataba de una princesa; estaba sentada al lado de un joven, con el que guardaba una semejanza increíble. Dedujo rápido que eran hermanos, mientras su atención se establecía en el pálido y desgarbado chico que les acompañaba y le veía, provocando que, repentinamente, sus pies se sintieran pesados y torpes.

Un pequeño niño de piel morena llegó corriendo hacia ella, distrayéndola.

—Jake – lo cargó y atrajo hacia su pecho.

—Bella, Alice, vengan – Emmett las invitó a sentarse a su lado. Las hermanas obedecieron y tomaron su lugar en la rueda compuesta por más de diez personas. Ya sentada sobre la tierra, la castaña se estiró para coger un pan tieso, el cual partió a la mitad y ofreció a la criaturita que yacía en su regazo.

Emmett comenzó a hablar:

—Los he reunido a todos para presentarles a los nuevos integrantes de la familia. Ellos ayudaron ayer a Bella y eso ha bastado para ganarse mi confianza. Bienvenidos – el trío asintió con la cabeza, en gesto de gratitud – consideren este lugar su hogar y a nosotros sus amigos. Puede quedarse cuánto tiempo gusten. Ya les he explicado cómo trabajamos y las reglas que tenemos para el grupo. Solemos dormir aquí – señaló el refugió construido a base de cartón y laminas viejas – ocultos en el bosque, pues, como podrán ver, hay menores de edad que se niegan en irse a un orfanato y, por las noches, se encuentran más expuestos a ser capturados. Otras veces, preferimos, cuando el clima lo permite, quedarnos en el puente en el que nos encontraron ayer. Ese también es nuestro punto de encuentro. Cualquier ayuda que se necesite, corran hacia ese lugar. Pues bien – tomó un dinámico suspiró y ensanchó una graciosa sonrisa, reiterando su bienvenida – no hablo más, ustedes mismos se darán cuenta de cómo nos relacionamos y, con el tiempo, los iremos y nos irán conociendo mejor.

—Sin embargo – terció Lauren, una muchacha de actitud altiva y egocéntrica. Estaba en el grupo más por instinto de supervivencia que por gusto – podrían darnos una pequeña introducción sobre sus personas.

—Mi nombre es Rosalie – accedió a informar la rubia – él es mi hermano gemelo, Jasper, y él es Edward, pero le decimos "El gato"

—"El gato" – repitió Lauren, con declarado interés – ¿Por qué?

La pregunta era tonta. Si algo resaltaba de ese muchacho eran sus ojos verdes, profundos y llenos de un rebelde fulgor que destellaba aún en la oscuridad. Además, estaba su aspecto feroz, atractivamente felino y desairado, como si esa plática no le importara más que un grano de arena, pero, aún así, estaba atento a ella.

—¿Y cómo prefieres que te digan? – Lauren intentó con otra pregunta, al tener en claro que nadie respondería.

—Me da igual cómo me llamen – habló por primera vez ese muchacho.

Bella respingó. Era él. Todo este tiempo había intentado adivinar quién de los dos era el que le había ayudado la noche pasada, pero simplemente no había podido deducirlo hasta ese momento.

..

..

La noche llegó rápido, trayendo consigo el tormentoso frío que les había obligado a reunirse bajo la obra de cartón.

La mayoría se encontraban encogidos, pegados unos a otros y abrazándose a sí mismos bajo las desgastadas mantas y periódicos que no eran de mucha ayuda para entrar en calor. El poco y rancio café no había alcanzado más que para la mitad de un vaso y dormir resultaba casi imposible para algunos.

Alice miró una vez más hacia el rubio muchacho que se encontraba casi frente a ella. Tampoco dormía, pero se encontraba inmóvil, lo más apartado del resto, temblando solo, en silencio, sin queja alguna. Al parecer, no era la persona más sociable del mundo. Hasta entonces, no había abierto la boca para hablar.

Lo pensó dos segundos más, pero terminó por rasgar su sábana a la mitad y gatear hacia él (el albergue no era lo suficientemente alto como para ponerse totalmente de pie)

—Toma – ofreció. El muchacho le miró fríamente, sin aceptar el pedazo de tela – Si te cubres sólo con el periódico no podrás descansar.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó él, no con preocupación, si no con ironía

—La sábana es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

—¿Y por qué no usarla toda para ti sola?

—Porque hay suficiente para los dos y…

—¿Quieres hacer tu acto de caridad? – le interrumpieron con la misma amargura.

Enmudeció. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? Parecía molesto, ofendido.

—Sólo… quería ser amable.

Jasper se acomodó súbitamente sobre sus rodillas. El movimiento fue tan violento que, instintivamente, Alice se inclinó hacia atrás, asustada, pasmada por tan imponente reacción.

—No necesito tu "amabilidad", niñita – siseó él, con furia ardiente en sus pupilas– Ya puedes irte a dormir.

..

..

—¿Ya la viste? – Le preguntó Mike, pegándole un codazo – ¡Es preciosa!

Dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia que estaba descansando a pocos metros de ahí, ajena a su conversación, y recorrió lentamente el contorno de su cuerpo.

—Sí – contestó.

—Si no fuera por tu hermana…

—Con Bella no te metas – advirtió

—¿Tú crees que me de entrada si le hablo?

—La verdad, no – sonrió – es demasiada carne para tan poco pan.

—¡Ba! Nada pierdo con intentarlo –el chico se puso de rodillas y comenzó a serpentear en dirección hacia la rubia – ¡Hey!, hola, linda.

La rubia giró el rostro para mirarle y a Emmett le bastó con ver el hielo de sus azules ojos para saber que, lo que estaba a punto de suceder, era digno de presenciar. Se acomodó en su lugar y prestó más atención, mientras una extensa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿Por qué tan solita, güerita? – Continuó Mike – ¿Acaso no tienes frío?

La muchacha volvió el cuerpo entero para quedar totalmente frente a él y, con un estilo sensual y agresivo, estiró una de sus piernas hacia el frente, alcanzando, con la punta de su pie, el pecho de su acosador.

—Hay un par de cosas que debes de saber antes de hablarme –dijo – La primera, jamás me digas preciosa ni ningún otro tipo de estúpidos cariñitos. Y, segunda, no intentes seducirme; ten siempre en claro que no me fijo en chiquillos como tú.

Finalmente, tomó impulso y lo arrojó lejos.

Emmett no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras el rechazado regresaba a su lugar como un perro con la cola entre las patas. Rose le miró. Se concentró para ser capaz de sostener la intensidad de sus pupilas y, finalmente, cuando más de siete segundos habían pasado de esa manera, se atrevió a acercarse. A cada paso que daban sus rodillas, medía el terreno. Al parecer, la rubia no tenía problema alguno con que él fuera hacia ella. Al contrario, una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, dibujada en sus labios, parecía invitarle a seguir.

—¿No piensas empujarme, verdad? – preguntó, al estar a una distancia casi extinta.

La muchacha se estiró para recorrer una de las descoloridas carpetas que dividía a la pobre morada de cartón en varias y pequeñas secciones. El frío desapareció al comprobar que, en ese espacio, solamente estaban ellos dos. Las manos femeninas recorrieron sus hombros y bajaron por sus brazos, hasta escabullirse debajo de su playera y alcanzar su abdomen. Se estremeció.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta? – habló finalmente ella, mientras lo acostaba y se acomodaba sobre él, apretándose, estimulándose contra su sexualidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? – jadeó.

La rubia sonrió.

—¿Me dirás que esto no es necesario para pertenecer a tu grupo?

Entonces, Emmett comprendió. Instantáneamente, y con un delicado movimiento, la tomó por los hombros y la alejó de sí.

—De verdad, no es necesario – afirmó, mirándole a los ojos

—No te creo –discutió ella – vamos, no te hagas el digno. Es mejor hacer las cosas ahora. No quiero que el día de que mañana vengas y me exijas que tenga que "pagarte" por lo que me has dado.

Alcanzó una de sus mejillas y se atrevió a acariciarla con suavidad.

—Eso no pasará aquí – tranquilizó, distinguiendo que, debajo de esa mascara de valentía, había miedo – te lo prometo. No te exigiré nada; jamás. Te lo juro.

—¿Por qué? – exigió saber. La desconfianza aún cubría su mirada.

—Esta familia es…

—¿Diferente? – desairó

—Aunque no lo creas – afirmó él, con gesto divertido – Prueba de ello es que no pienso acostarme contigo… al menos que tú también realmente lo quieras – agregó, dándose el lujo de recorrer una vez más su silueta que resaltaba de las viejas ropas. Suspiró — Tengo hermanas, Rose. Hermanas de sangre a las que adoro y no permitiría, jamás, que ningún imbécil les pusiera una mano encima sin su consentimiento.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa altanera, discretamente agradecida.

—Acabas de perder tu única oportunidad – bromeó.

—No lo creó – discutió el moreno, acercándose hasta besarla – estarás conmigo mucho antes de lo que te imaginas, Rose. Y no será porque yo te lo exija, créeme.

..

..

Su mirada lo siguió hasta que salió, sigilosamente, del pequeño refugio. A_ún no le he dado las gracias por ayudarme_, reflexionó. Miró a su alrededor. Ya era casi media noche y todos dormían y tiritaban. Se sentó, ahogando un gemido por la punzada que le barrió la espalda. Frunció los labios y vaciló un momento hasta que, finalmente, cubrió bien a Jacob con otro pliego de periódico y le siguió.

Se abrazó a sí misma al salir al exterior y sentir el primer ramalazo de frío. Continuó caminando, un poco arrepentida pues, después de tanto esfuerzo, había conseguido entrar en calor y todo para nada.

El forastero estaba sentado frente a una endeble fogata, evidentemente hecha un segundo antes de su llegada, cubierto con una rancia frazada y con el semblante serio y pensativo. Se plantó a su lado

—¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó. Él hizo afirmó con un silencioso y despreocupado gesto en la mano.

De repente, no supo muy bien qué decir. Por naturaleza, era una persona extremadamente orgullosa y esta era la primera vez que se sentía en deuda con alguien (sensación que no le agradaba en absoluto). Se encogió en su lugar y se frotó los helados y amoratados brazos para entibiarlos. Repentinamente, la frazada cayó sobre sus hombros, cubriéndola.

Miró hacia el muchacho, quien permanecía con la atención puesta en las débiles llamas color naranja

—Gracias – dijo automáticamente, sin pensarlo

—No agradezcas – le contestaron, con voz inexpresiva

—A eso he venido – confesó – ayer me ayudaste y…

—Y nada – le interrumpieron.

Frunció el ceño. Esto no era nada sencillo

—¿Y nada?

Su compañía le miró por primera vez. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con una expresión burlona, sarcástica y amarga.

—Te ayudé ayer. Te salvé la vida – le recalcó, engreídamente – pero no lo hice para que me dieras las gracias.

—¿Entonces para qué? – exigió saber ella, claramente molesta. Si algo odiaba era eso: la altanería, la vanidad; sobre todo en personas que, como ese estúpido joven, no tenían ni en donde caer muerto.

—La gratitud no tiene un valor material – le explicaron – si tengo hambre y me das las gracias, no me aparecerá por obra de magia un plato de comida…

—Ahórrate tus elucidaciones y dime qué hago para no deberte nada – espetó

Él sonrió. Y, al igual que su mirada, en ese gesto solo estaba presente el más crudo de los escarnios. Bella se preguntó si acaso no tenía algo pintado en la cara para provocar semejante aspaviento. También se sintió decepcionada.

—¿Realmente fuiste tú quien me ayudó ayer? – preguntó, sin poderse contener.

—Yo, y nadie más que yo – confirmó el muchacho – Por cierto, también fui yo quien consiguió tu parte de la comida. Estás en triple deuda conmigo, pequeña.

_¿Pequeña? _—Tengo diecisiete años – recordó, indignada.

—Por eso mismo – le señalaron – Aún existe la probabilidad de que te lleven a un orfanato.

Lo odió. Lo odió como a nada en el mundo. Se levantó de su lugar, encolerizada, y comenzó a alejarse. Una mano le sostuvo del brazo y le frenó.

—Aún no te he dicho qué puedes hacer para pagar el favor que te hice.

—Escúpelo – indicó.

El ojiverde se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Daba la impresión de estarlo pensando mucho.

—Puedes ser mi esclava – dijo, finalmente.

—¿Esclava? – Repitió, con mofa – ¿Estás drogado…?

Un rápido movimiento, que acomodó su cuerpo entre una firme cárcel de brazos, la silenció.

—No la pasarías tan mal – le aseguraron, con voz ronca – hay cosas… que probablemente disfrutarías mucho de hacer.

—¿Me ayudaste solo para esto? –cuestionó, con la quijada en alto

—No – la soltaron delicadamente, sin lastimarla bajo ningún momento – solo quería ver qué tan asustadiza eres – y le sonrieron de manera traviesa.

—¿A qué estás jugando? – inquirió, consternada.

—A muchas cosas: Al héroe, al villano, al seductor, al amigo… ¿Acaso no lo sabes? En la calle no podemos darnos el lujo de ser solamente una persona. Nos debemos de adaptar de acuerdo a cada necesidad que se presente. Tu nombre es Bella, ¿No? Por el momento no se me ocurre ningún buen pago que puedas darme por haberte ayudado. Así que, dejemos esto en un asunto pendiente entre los dos.

..

..

"_Esa fue la primera plática que tuve con Edward y comprendí que no solamente su físico hacia honor a que le dijeran El Gato; pues, más allá de sus prestos ojos verdes y su aspecto habilidoso y ladino, estaba su personalidad voluble, mordaz, belicosa e intrigante… Difícil de comprender, imposible de hallar otra igual; pues, para fortuna mía, el único hombre con semejante identidad, pertenecía a mi mundo: a la calle"_

..

**Segundo capítulo. Nuestras parejas al fin se han conocido. Muchas gracias por la bienvenida que le han dado a esta idea. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Saben que las aprecio a cada una por todo su apoyo incondicional. En fin, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Atte. Anju**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

**..**

**..**

Cinco de la mañana. Abrió los ojos, no por la falta de cansancio, si no por el dolor que le caló el estómago y le exigió alimento. Se revolvió entre los sucios periódicos, apretando los labios para reprimir el par de gemidos que la herida en su espalda le provocaba y se arrastró, lo más silencioso que pudo, fuera de la casa de cartón.

Algunos de sus amigos ya se habían despertado. Otros, como Alice, permanecían encogidos y privados, no por el sueño, si no por el tortuoso frío. Jacob abrió los ojos al no sentir su calor abrigarle, ella se acomodó su parchada sudadera, le sonrió y ofreció sus brazos. El niño aceptó y se apretó hacia su pecho, sacudiéndose por la helada temperatura.

Sus pupilas se llenaron de preocupación, mientras acunaba al pequeño. Si seguía de esta manera, no viviría más que unos cuantas semanas. Necesitaba conseguir más ropa para mantenerlo caliente, alimentarle mejor… Pero, ¿Cómo? Si ni ella misma podía calmar sus propias necesidades.

—Quizás lo mejor es que te lleve a un orfanato – musitó, con tristeza, pues, a pesar del escaso tiempo que tenía de conocerle, se había encariñado enormemente con aquella criaturita.

—¿Es tú hijo?

Volvió el rostro al escuchar esa voz tan nueva y conocida a la vez.

—No – contestó, con recelo. Aquel muchacho ya no le inspiraba tanta confianza como antes.

—¿Qué pasa? – le preguntaron, con burla en los ojos – ¿Te asusté anoche?

—No – volvió a contestar, alzando la barbilla

El muchacho esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? – inquirió, enfadada. No había conocido en su vida alguien que le lograra irritar tanto en tan poco

—Tú – contestó él, sin reparo.

—Eres un idiota – le escupió, dando media vuelta para alejarse de esa molesta presencia con la cual no estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo.

—¿Esa es la manera en que agradeces el que te haya salvado la vida? – le alcanzaron sin dificultad.

Detuvo su marcha cuando le bloquearon el paso con habilidad. _Genial_, el tipo tenía dotes de trapecista de circo ruso. Se mordió la lengua, no toleraba esa mirada tan mordaz. De no haber sido porque llevaba a Jacob entre sus brazos, seguramente le hubiera soltado un puñetazo.

—Te consigo desayuno, comida y cena durante una semana – ofreció. Él negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera tan nefasta - ¿Dos?

Obtuvo la misma respuesta.

—Ni dos, ni tres, ni cuatro semanas – le dijeron, rodeándola como si fuera una presa y la estuviera analizando – Conseguir comida es un trabajo relativamente fácil para mí.

—Deja de actuar como un perro y dime lo que quieres. Mi paciencia tiene un límite

—Me fascinan las muchachitas ariscas, ¿Sabías?

—Le diré a mi hermano que te corra – amenazó

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué le dirás? ¿Qué eres lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar a un cerdo depravado, pero no para platicar un rato con tu "héroe"?

Dio media vuelta, sin decir nada para defenderse puesto no lograba concretar una oración lo suficientemente inteligente como para responder. Era cierto, en cierto modo, había algo en ese muchacho que, desde el principio, le alteraba los nervios. Su mirada, su desgarbada apariencia, esa forma en que sus despeinados cabellos caían por su cenizo y pálido rostro. Hasta la vestimenta que usaba lucía especial en su cuerpo. No eran más que harapos: una desgastada, grande y descolorida playera negra de largas mangas que le caían por debajo de los dedos; un pantalón que, al aparecer, le quedaba dos tallas más grande y estaba roto de las rodillas; un par de viejos tenis con agujetas sucias y rotas…

Nada en especial, la mayoría vestía así, tanto por comodidad como por no tener otra opción. Pero él tenía algo diferente, aún con lo ordinario y lo andrajoso. Algo que le volvía… atractivo.

Sintió sus pasos detrás de ella, mientras acomodaba a Jacob sobre el suelo, tratando de no despertarlo.

—Luce enfermo.

—Lo entregaré a un orfanato – confió, ignorando el repentino cambio de personalidad que había sufrido su compañero.

—Mejor deja que se muera aquí

—¿De verdad no tienes nada mejor qué hacer que molestarme? –se volvió, furiosa por la falta de insensibilidad

—Lo que te decía no era con ese fin – replicó el muchacho, sin alterarse, mirando al pequeño que, acurrucado entre la tierra y el periódico, tiritaba y dormía – De verdad, creo que encerrarlo en uno de esos sitios sería lo peor que podrías hacerle.

—Le peor es que lo siga condenando a esta vida llena de miseria – abogó

—¿Lo dices por el hambre, el frío y la sed? – Soltó una amarga risita – Créeme, nada duele más que no poder ser libre

—_¿Libre?_ – Resopló – Nosotros no somos libres

—Claro que sí – sonrió él, no con su característico sarcasmo. Esta vez, era un gesto sincero, pero muy rápido, casi extinto – Podemos ir a donde queramos, nada nos detiene. Solo es cuestión de ponerte de pie y caminar, caminar hasta no parar. Estando en un orfanato no eres capaz de hacer eso – agregó – no miras nada, más que oscuros muros y gente igual de sola que tú.

—Hablas como si hubieras estado en un orfanato

—Lo estuve – confirmó

No pudo evitar mirarle. —¿En serio?

—Estuve ahí toda mi infancia y me escapé cuando tenía once años. Odio ese lugar más que nada en esta vida.

—Yo jamás he estado en uno – susurró

—Los orfanatos son para los cobardes – continuó él – para los que prefieren vender su dignidad a cambio de un plato de sopa casi descompuesta. La vida en la calle es difícil, pero luchas. Aún así comas una migaja de pan agusanado, es algo que te ha costado realmente. Hay mucha gente que todos los días come carne, bebe leche, pero viven enrollados en una burbuja que apesta más que un basurero.

Debía admitir que, en parte, tenía razón. Sus miradas se encontraron y permanecieron en silencio un par de segundos, observando fijamente la expresión el otro. En el rostro de él había gran experiencia, madurez, valentía. En el rostro de ella había confusión y… admiración.

—¿Cómo le haces? – preguntó al fin

—¿Hacer qué?

—Cambiar tan drásticamente de personalidad – se explicó – Hace un par de minutos eras el tipo más arrogante y molesto que pudiera haber conocido y, ahora…

—¿Ahora qué?

—No sé – se obligó a bajar la mirada para poder concentrarse – Pareces alguien distinto.

—Actúo conforme las circunstancias lo ameriten, te lo dije anoche.

—No entiendo porqué te empeñas en ser tan arrogante conmigo –confesó

—¿Estoy siendo arrogante ahora?

—No…

—Bien – sonrió él y guardó silencio

—¿Porqué? –insistió ella. Estaba equivocado si creía que lo iba a dejar pasar así, con tanta facilidad.

Edward tardó en contestar, parecía demasiado concentrado mientras observaba el sombrío horizonte, lleno de neblina y arboles.

—Me gusta… verte enojada – contestó al fin, sin verla.

..

..

..

Medio día. El tráfico era espeso en la pequeña carretera que atravesaba una de las principales calles de Forks. Alice cogió una botella llena con agua de drenaje y revuelta con una mínima pizca de jabón barato y esperó hasta que los carros frenaran ante la imposición de la luz roja del semáforo.

Corrió hacia uno de aspecto lujoso e, ignorando las señas que el conductor le hizo, roció sobre el parabrisas el líquido y comenzó a lavarlo. Terminó en menos de quince segundos, dejando el espejo milagrosamente brillante. Con mala cara, el señor de traje bajó la ventanilla de su carro y le aventó un billete de escaso valor.

Aún así, la pequeña ensanchó una gran sonrisa. Nada mal para empezar, se dijo, mientras se metía el papel en una de las bolsas de su holgado pantalón. Tras trabajar cerca de cuatro horas, decidió ir a tomar un descanso con el resto de sus hermanos, no sin antes pasar con "Doña Esme", la hermosa mujer que tenía un humilde puesto de hogazas cerca de ahí.

—¡Alice! – Exclamó la señora, con dulzura, al verla llegar – Tenía días que no venías por aquí

—Estaba trabajando en las orillas – explicó, paseando su chispeante mirada por los molletes de harina

—Y no te fue muy bien, ¿verdad?

—Ya sabe cómo es el grupo de James – suspiró – ese territorio es de ellos y sólo me dejaban trabajar si… si accedía a hacer "cosas" con los hombres.

—Ay, mi niña – se lamentó la señora – Mejor quédate aquí, en donde tus hermanos puedan cuidarte.

La pequeña sonrió, agradecida por la sincera preocupación de la cariñosa mujer. Esme, junto con su esposo Carlisle, un joven carpintero, eran lo más parecido que sus hermanos y ella podían llegar a tener de un padre y una madre. Conformaban un matrimonio demasiado humilde, pero sincero y lleno de amor. Vivían en una pobre cabaña y el dinero que obtenían de ambos trabajos apenas y les alcanzaba para comer, por lo cual, a veces, por más que quisieran, no podían ofrecerles como ayuda más que un poco de leche o algún dulce o pan horneado.

—¿Y tú hermana, Bella?

—Está lastimada – contestó – ¿Puede creer que el hornero se quiso propasar con ella?

—Qué barbaridad – musitó la mujer – ¿Pero cómo es posible que tengan corazón para eso? ¿La lastimó mucho?

—Ya sabe que Bella tiene pellejo de toro – sonrió para tranquilizarla – Además, unos chicos la ayudaron.

—¿Hay nuevos con ustedes?

—Tres – afirmó y su semblante se tornó serio al recordar la furiosa mirada del rubio muchacho que se había portado tan agresivo con ella.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Eh? – no había prestado atención

—¿Sucede algo más? Te quedaste muy pensativa

—N-no – balbuceó, mientras tomaba un par de molletes sabor vainilla y dos de sabor chocolate – ¿Cuánto es?

—Págame nada más la mitad – sonrió la señora

—Pero…

—Vamos, ya otro día me ayudas en algo para compensarlo.

—Gracias – se marchó, corriendo y brincando de la felicidad.

Llegó al puente en donde el resto de sus hermanos se encontraban y detuvo sus pasos al encontrar a Emmett platicando con Mike, Paul, Sam, Ben, Edward y… _él_, "El zarco", como le habían nombrado el resto, por el claro color de sus ojos. Se sentó lejos, bajo una sombra. Por nada del mundo pensaba acercárseles cuando estaba ese tipo tan… amargado con ellos.

Las tripas le rugieron y le recordaron que no había comido nada en todo el día. Con la boca salivándole por el apetito, sacó de su deshilada mochila, la bolsita que contenía los cuatro pedacitos de pan. Cogió uno de chocolate y se lo tragó de un solo bocado. Suspiró ante el alivio que sentía su estomago al recibir, finalmente, algo de alimento. Se tomó un minuto, antes de tomar otro panecillo y hacer lo mismo.

No se sentía llena, pero al vivir en la calle, aprendes a comer lo justo. Así que, aunque una vocecita interior le decía que bien podría acabárselos, creyó más conveniente llevar uno para Jacob y otro para Bella.

Un perrito vagabundo y flaco se acercó entonces y chilló mientras olfateaba la comida que reposaba entre sus manos. Alice le miró con tristeza. Adoraba a los animalitos y le dolía verlos sufrir. No lo pensó, abrió la bolsita de papel y ofreció al cachorrito la mitad de un mollete. Estaba segura que Bella lo entendería. Al animalito le brillaron los ojos y pegó una primera y gustosa mordida a la harina horneada. Ella soltó una risita, entretenida en el nuevo espectáculo, hasta que, de la nada, un par de azules y furiosos ojos aparecieron frente a ella

—¡¿Qué haces?! – le exigió saber Jasper

Instintivamente, ella retrocedió y el cachorrito se alejó corriendo.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – preguntó, intentado disimular su propio miedo

—¿Qué qué me pasa? ¡Estás desperdiciando la comida que no se tiene! ¡Eso pasa!

—¿Desperdiciando? –Replicó – ¿En qué momento hice eso?

En respuesta, le señalaron el masticado pedazo de pan abandonado en el suelo

—Tú tienes la culpa – se defendió – llegaste como un diablo y ahuyentaste al perrito…

—¡El "perrito"! – Bramó el rubio, con acidez – ¡Maldición! ¡"El perrito" se acaba de comer lo que a uno de nosotros le puede faltar hoy en la noche!

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Se estaba muriendo de hambre!

—¡Pues que se muera! Preferible que sea él…

Un puñetazo sobre su rostro le silencio. Alice temblaba de furia.

—Para mí la vida de ese animal me es más importante que la vida de miserables como tú – escupió, poniéndose de pie y dejando al engreído muchacho pasmado, ofendido y totalmente callado…

—Lo mejor es que no te metas con ella – recomendó Emmett, llegando a su lado – se ve pequeña e inofensiva, pero es salvaje cuando la tientas.

—¿Por eso no la defendiste? – inquirió él

—Exacto, además de que no les gusta sentirse débiles. Sólo interfiero cuando son casos extremos, como lo que le pasó a Bella. Sé que realmente, tú no le harías daño.

—Aún así – objetó – Tu "hermanita" debería de aprender que en la calle no te puedes dar el lujo de ser "bondadoso" con nadie

—Bueno – el moreno se encogió de hombros – También dicen por ahí que nadie sabe más, ni nadie sabe menos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

—Alice es muy joven, sí, mucho más joven que tú; pero eso no te da derecho de asegurar que ella es la que está equivocada. Puede que seas tú quien esté en un error.

—¿Cómo puede ser un error morir por salvarle la vida a un perro sarnoso?

—No lo sé – admitió – Te soy sincero, a mí también me resulta algo inexplicable. Pero, así es ella: bondadosa. La más bondadosa de todos nosotros. Y, si esa es su manera de sobrevivir, adelante. En la calle aprendes sangrando, no hay otra forma.

Jasper sonrió. Si lo sabía él…

—Por cierto –agregó Emmett, como quien no quiere la cosa – Tú hermana… Rosalie…

—No soy Cupido de nadie – tajó – quieres decirle o saber algo de ella, hazlo directamente.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo – accedió el moreno

—¡Ey! – Llegó Edward, entonces – Ya está todo listo – anunció, con sus ojos verdes y traviesos bañados de emoción – solo hay que esperar hasta la noche.

Emmett se giró, sonriendo malvadamente —El tiempo pasará lento.

—Valdrá la pena – alentó Sam – después, tendremos comida para toda una semana.

..

**Sí, como ven, todos estos chicos son unos traviesos y salvajes. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Disculpen la demora, ya regresé a mis clases y, como muchos saben, la universidad me roba la tercera parte de mi vida. En fin, seguimos aquí, ya saben, lento pero seguro.**

**Un saludo a todas y gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Diez de la noche, Emmett junto con el resto de sus hermanos caminaban por una de las más desoladas calles de Forks; aproximándose a su destino, miraban sigilosamente por si algún intruso amenazaba con descubrirles.

Edward iba al final, viajando sus refulgentes y vivaces pupilas, cuidando las espaldas del resto, mientras Sam forzaba la vieja puerta de madera para poder abrirla. Emmett era más impaciente, así que le hizo a un lado y optó por abrirla con una enérgica patada.

El pedazo de plana superficie se estrelló contra el suelo con un escandaloso sonido, levantando una ligera capa polvo.

—¡Pero qué mierda! – bramó el hornero, retrocediendo dos pasos cuando Emmett se interpuso frente a él, como un enorme, feroz e imponente oso.

Le tomó y elevó por el cuello con una sola mano e impactó contra la pared. Edward, seguido por el resto de los muchachos, tomó la mayor cantidad de pan recién salido del fogón, introduciéndolos en su desgastada y sucia mochila, tirado las charolas a su paso y dándose tiempo para pegar una mordida a una galleta espolvoreada de azúcar.

—Te crees muy listo como para querer aprovecharte de mi hermana, ¿verdad, cerdo? –Bramó el moreno – ¡Bien debes saber que ella no está sola!

—Suéltame – escupió el hornero – ¿Qué tanto te preocupa tu hermana, si no es más que una golfa mugrosa?

Mala idea haber hablado. Emmett estampó su furioso puño contra su rostro –hinchado por la golpiza que Jasper y Edward hacía poco días le habían propinado – reabriéndole una herida ubicada en su mandíbula que apenas y comenzaba a cicatrizar.

—Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste y te mato – amenazó

—No eres capaz – le retaron.

Edward se acercó entonces y rozó la filosa punta de su navaja contra el cuello del descarado señor.

—Quizás él no, pero yo sí – dijo, sonriendo de manera amenazante.

—Tú – le reconocieron, con odio en la mirada

—Yo – confirmó, pegando la última mordida a la galletita antes adquirida – Ya está todo listo – agregó, dirigiéndose a Emmett – El resto se ha adelantado con las cosas.

—¡Haré que los metan a la cárcel!

—Inténtalo y créeme que no vivirás más tiempo – apabulló el moreno – Si eres un poco inteligente, mejor deja las cosas tal y como están. No te vuelvas a meter con ninguno de nosotros y jamás volveremos a molestarte. ¿Entendido?

Al hornero no le quedó de otra, más que asentir temblorosamente

—Perfecto – sonrió Emmett y comenzó a liberarlo – Solo falta una cosa… - recordó, con gesto amable

—¿Qué?

—Esto – contestó, mientras su rodilla se enterraba violentamente entre la entrepierna de su jadeante víctima– Es de parte de Bella.

..

..

—¡Puf! – Resopló Alice – ¿Qué le pasa a Emmett? Nos cita a todos a una hora y llega hasta que se le da la gana. ¿Qué piensa ese hombre? ¿Acaso cree que todos tenemos piel de oso y no sentimos frío?

—Tranquila, seguramente ha de ser para algo importante – sonrió la castaña ante las quejas de su hermana. Aunque su mirada lucía preocupada, clavada en el pequeño que dormía entre sus brazos.

—Estará bien – animó la pequeña

—¿Y qué pasa si no? – musitó ella y, tras pensarlo un momento, se deshizo de su desgastada sudadera y cubrió con ésta a Jacob.

Su blanca piel se erizó al instante de entrar en contacto directo con la helada temperatura. Alice se limitó a mirarle con preocupación, más no dijo nada para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Sabía que Bella haría todo por salvar al pequeño.

—Acércate a la fogata – ofreció a cambio.

La castaña asintió, deseando, por un breve momento, aventarse a las llamas. Quizás el fuego era mucho menos tortuoso que el hielo.

Varios y animosos sonidos se escucharon a lo lejos, anticipando la llegada de los que faltaban en el grupo. Alice se puso de pie y corrió al encuentro de su hermano, quien traía entre las manos bastantes trozos de pan recién horneado.

—¡Comida! – exclamó la pequeña. Emmett no tardó en verse rodeado por el resto de sus hermanos y comenzó a repartir las raciones justas para cada uno.

—Toma – Bella alzó la mirada para cuando El gato le ofreció una cobija de franela, la cual había encontrado de casualidad en un basurero – Cubre al mocoso con esto y ponte la sudadera. Te vas a enfermar

La castaña aceptó la ayuda, un poco consternada. Sus ojos siguieron al muchacho que se dejó caer a su lado y masticaba desinteresadamente un mollete de nuez y fijaba su mirada en las débiles llamas forzadas que apenas y calentaban alrededor.

Emmett se acercó entonces, ofreciéndole una caja de leche a la mitad y un par de panecillos.

—Te dije que no quería que te metieras en problemas por mí – recordó

El moreno sonrió —Nos faltaba un poco de diversión. Además, nadie se intenta pasar de listo con mi hermana y sale ileso de ello.

La castaña rodó los ojos, mientras su hermano le alborotaba los cabellos y se marchaba un segundo después.

—Eres demasiado orgullosa – señaló Edward, sin mirarle.

—¿Hablas con la fogata o conmigo? – inquirió ella

—Contigo. Es obvio, ¿no?

—No – contradijo – Estoy acostumbrada a que cuando me dirijan la palabra me miren a los ojos.

Mala idea. El gato accedió a sus deseos e insertó su verde mirada en ella. La intensidad de sus ojos la traspaso, perturbándola, ateriéndola con el matiz tan peculiar que mostraban aquellas almendras astutas e indescifrables.

—Eres una chiquilla muy orgullosa – le volvieron a repetir.

—Me hablas como si tuviera diez años menos que tú –frunció el ceño.

—Los tengo – aseguró El Gato – Incluso, creo que son más

—Pues no aparentas tener más allá de veintiuno

—Comparándome contigo, tengo cien.

Bella se sintió molesta. No entendía a qué estaba jugando. Edward sonrió con esa crudeza tan suya y explicó:

—En la vida, la edad no se mide por calendarios, deberías de saberlo. Hay personas que en una década han vivido un siglo. Y muchas más, que en un siglo, han vivido sólo un día. Tú eres de las segundas personas.

—¿Con qué derecho me dices eso? – exigió saber

—Bella, tú sola no durarías en la calle ni una semana.

Aquellas palabras le pegaron fuerte en su orgullo. Se puso de pie con un movimiento brusco, tomando a Jacob entre sus brazos, dispuesta a alejarse del hombre tan molesto que tenía al lado.

—¿Ves? Huyes – le siguió Edward.

Acomodó al pequeño entre varios pliegos de periódico y salió para encararlo.

—¿Qué quieres? – retó, con mirada desafiante.

Los ojos del Gato le recorrieron de pies a cabeza, de manera insinuante, pero a la vez con un deje de condescendencia. Como diciendo mentalmente "No eres fea, pero tampoco me llamas la atención como para desearte". Bella tomó impulsó e intentó zamparle el puñetazo que desde hacía días tenía ganas de darle, pero las manos de él eran rápidas y hábiles y le detuvieron sin dificultad alguna. Intentó con un rodillazo, pero sin entender cómo lo había hecho, Edward también lo había bloqueado y, finalmente, había sido ella quien había terminado a su merced.

La condujeron hacia la oscuridad absoluta del bosque y pudo sentir su pecho ser apretado por la áspera superficie del tronco de un pino, mientras que en la espalda se hizo presente un calor masculino que, por mucho que lo intentara, no lo lograba percibir como desagradable.

—Si quieres gritar por ayuda, éste es el momento – le susurraron por atrás del oído, con voz ronca, mientras salvajes manos apretaban su cintura, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás.

—¡Suéltame! – ordenó.

—No – contestó Edward, acercándola más.

La castaña cerró los ojos y reprimió un jadeo, dando gracias por estar de espaldas, pues estaba segura que su rostro no podía ocultar el calor que repentinamente había nacido en su vientre. ¿Qué me pasa? Se reprendió. No era de las que se acostaba con cualquiera que se le atravesara en el camino. Su virginidad la había perdido a los catorce, lo cual, en la calle, ya significa un gran indicio de castidad. Sin embargo, en ese momento, aun conociendo nada de aquel irritante chico que le acorralaba y apretaba, su piel vibraba de aceptación.

Edward la liberó de esa misma forma inesperada con la que la había tomado. Se giró y le miro a los ojos, desconcertada. El muchacho sonreía descaradamente y aquello la ofendió, pues daba la impresión de que no había segundo alguno en el que no fuera su burla.

—Eres una niña. Ahora lo tengo más que comprobado

—Te puedo demostrar qué tan mujer soy – desafió, alzando una ceja, haciendo de lado la molesta vocecilla que decía, "¡¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Qué vas a hacer si acepta?!"

Su compañero soltó una risita incrédula y ofensiva.

—Mejor dejemos las cosas tal y como están.

—¿Tienes miedo? – siguió insistiendo.

Al segundo siguiente, se encontró otra vez acorralada contra el pino y con la boca de Edward a pocos centímetros de la suya.

—No me acuesto con chiquillas – le musitaron, casi besándole. —Sólo estaba probándote. No te ilusiones, te hace falta más que una cara linda como para llamar mi atención, pequeña ingenua.

—Imbécil – escupió, mientras las masculinas manos la dejaban

—¿Intentarás pegarme otra vez? – le provocaron.

Decidió dar media vuelta y marcharse a dormir, antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo, pero Edward la detuvo

—¿Sabes? Tu… inocencia me ha tentado el alma. Te ofrezco algo

—No creo que haya algo en ti que puedas darme – discutió

—No sabes defenderte adecuadamente – prosiguió el muchacho, ignorándola – parar tus ataques fue realmente fácil pues no tienes técnica y sólo abordas por puro impulso. Eso quizás sirva para la gente grande y con mucha fuerza. Sin embargo, en la destreza está el poder. Te lo digo yo.

La castaña bostezó, con grosera desidia —¿Y?

—Puedes tener el privilegio de ser mi aprendiz– ofreció el muchacho

—Ni lo pienses –tajo al instante.

—Te convendría. ¿Quieres que el mocoso sobreviva, no? Para ello necesitas alimentarle y abrigarle bien. Además de dinero para llevarle a un doctor.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron retroceder.

—¿Y tú puedes conseguir todo eso? – preguntó, no con duda, si no con esperanza.

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas tu misma?

..

..

—Ey – sus ojos azules se alzaron al escucharle llegar – ¿Qué haces?

—Estaba esperando a que vinieras – contestó la rubia – Sabía que en cualquier momento lo harías.

—No me gusta se predecible – sonrió Emmett.

—Todos lo son – discutió Rose, con mirada altanera.

—Me gusta que hagas eso

—¿Qué cosa? – se confundió ella

—Mirarme a los ojos…

—¿Pretendes seducirme?

—No, lo que pasa es que cuando una chica me gusta tanto como tú, prefiero ser directo y claro.

Rose soltó una risita —¿Y piensas que te voy a creer?

—¿Por qué no?

La rubia bufó —Yo no leí cuentos de hadas cuando tenía cinco años.

—Lo sé – aseguró el moreno, alcanzando su barbilla con la punta de sus dedos

—Engañarme no te será tan fácil

—No pretendo engañarte – discutió él – en realidad, te soy sincero cuando te digo que, por algún extraño motivo, acaparas toda mi atención.

Intentó besarla, pero ella se alejó.

—Te dije aquella noche que esa era tu única oportunidad – recordó – no la aprovechaste, lástima por ti.

Emmett ensanchó una extensa sonrisa, mientras contemplaba a Rose darle la espalda e irse. Después, se esparció por todo el suelo y vio hacia la luna.

—Hermosa – musitó, y no refiriéndose precisamente al plateado satélite.

..

..

Sus ojitos brillaron de emoción vislumbrar el dorado rayo de luz que golpeó su rostro, calentándolo. Con una extensa sonrisa, dio tres pasos hacia el frente y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba. ¡Qué bien se sentía el sol!

Pegó un brinco, junto con un jubiloso gritito; pues, al menos ese día, no sería tan tormentoso por el frío. Se volvió a estirar y bostezó, dando media vuelta para ver el resto del paisaje…

Entonces, se detuvo y permaneció congelada durante un par de segundos, con los ojos clavados en el rubio muchacho que, por la mirada burlona que le dedicaba, prometía haber estado ahí, observándola desde el principio.

—Buenos días – saludó él, con tono mordaz, irónico, petulante.

Alice sintió que un tórrido rubor bañaba sus mejillas

—Buenos días –contestó, tímidamente.

Un brusco movimiento le hizo saltar hacia atrás. Frunció el ceño

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – exigió saber

Jasper la tomó por el brazo, con fuerza

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Se zafó con violencia – ¿Se puede saber qué te traes contra mí que cada vez que me ves quieres agredirme?

—¿Agredirte yo? – Bufó él – ¡Fuiste tú quien me golpeó!

—Me estaba defendiendo – justificó.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Noche y día invertidos.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer- le advirtieron – Porque para la próxima, me olvido de la mocosa que eres y no respondo de lo que hago, ¿entendido?

Alice enmudeció un momento, pasmada, mientras el rubio le daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse

—¡No te tengo miedo! –soltó, haciéndole frenar. Jasper le miró por encima del hombro y el sonrío con engreimiento.

—Deberías…

**..**

**Otro capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, las dejo, porque estoy en exámenes y el libro me llama. Se cuidan y nos leemos pronto. Atte**

**Anju**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la banqueta y fijó su mirada en los carros que transitaban en medio del tráfico. Observó que una niña tiraba por la ventanilla una torta a medio terminar. Se mordió los labios ante la frustración. Jamás lograría explicarse cómo es que a muchas personas no les importaba tal desperdicio.

Irónicamente, las tripas le rugieron. Se llevó las manos hacia su estomago. La comida que Emmett y el resto habían logrado conseguir se había terminado en la mañana y ella no había probado bocado alguno al preferir guardar su ración para la cena de Jacob.

En cuanto se detuvo el tráfico, se lanzó hacia la torta recién tirada que había sido embarrada en el pavimento; la cogió entre manos y regresó a su antiguo lugar. No estaba tan mal, la sacudió un poco y se la llevó a la boca sin sentirle sabor. Lo importante era calmar el hambre.

Era uno de esos días extraños en Forks, en donde el sol lograba engañar a las brumosas nubes y les brindaba un poco de calor. En cuanto terminó de dar el último bocado, se quitó la sudadera, la amarró en sus caderas y corrió hacia lo que antes estaba haciendo: lavar los parabrisas de los automóviles que se detenían ante la señal del semáforo.

Entre carro y carro, pasaron las horas y llegó la tarde. Suspiró con desesperación al ver la poca cantidad de dinero obtenida. Casi nula…

—Isabella – respingó al escuchar el ronco sonido de esa tan conocida voz. Dio media vuelta al instante

—James – reconoció, mirando al chico con recelo – ¿Qué se te perdió por aquí?

El rubio andrajoso sonrió con descaró y transitó la mirada por todo su cuerpo.

—Creo que… a mi chica.

La chica bufó con desdén. —Lárgate.

—Oh, Bella; ¿porqué tan distante? – se acercaron y ella retrocedió – ¿Acaso no recuerdas los días tan… intensos que tuvimos? – Cuadró la mandíbula. —No me digas que ya lo olvidaste. Aquellas noches en las que tú y yo…

—¡Largo! – escupió. James soltó una risita —Eres un imbécil

—¿Porqué la agresión? – le preguntaron – Sólo venía a saludarte. Te extraño, Bella.

—Mal por ti – repuso, luchando por no dejarse perturbar – Fuiste tú quien decidió marcharse.

—Era necesario – Defendió el muchacho

—Traicionaste a tu familia – recordó, arrastrando las palabras lentamente

—Ante el hambre, no existen traiciones, Bella. Ustedes tienes unas reglas que… topan con lo ridículo. Yo no las podía seguir soportando.

—¿Y por eso preferiste trabajar para Aro?

—Ven conmigo.

—Sabes que jamás abandonaría a mis hermanos – negó con la cabeza

—Con ellos no conseguirás nada.

—¿Y con Aro sí? – Alzó una ceja, incrédula – Da lo mismo. Nosotros podremos no tener qué comer, pero no tenemos que andar rindiéndole cuentas a un perro lujurioso que se la vive a costa de otros, vendiendo drogas, prostituyendo a las chicas… asaltando y matando a quién pueda…

—Bella – James le tomó por los hombros y le miró fijamente a los ojos – La vida está hecha a base de negocios, lo sabes. Si quieres sobrevivir, debes de tener siempre a alguien por debajo de ti. Ahora lo miras mal porque no has probado el pago que tienes después; pero créeme, vale la pena. Desde que acepté trabajar para Aro, me alimento todos los días. En cambio tú… He visto que, además, cuidas a un pequeño. ¿Te preocupa él? Puedes traerlo contigo, no hay problema alguno. Les prometo que no les faltará nada.

La castaña guardó silencio, mientras repasaba las palabras escuchadas una y otra vez en su cabeza. Debía admitir que la idea era… tentadora. _Para el hambre no existen traiciones,_ quizás James tenía más razón de la que estaba dispuesta a aceptar…

—¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer? – preguntó. Bien sabía que en su mundo, nada era gratis.

James suspiró y tardó un poco antes de contestar. Estaba claro, por tal gesto, que era algo que a ella no le gustaría escuchar; pero, aún así, Bella esperó hasta que él hablara.

—Aro necesita chicas…

—Olvídalo – bufó la castaña, comenzando a dar media vuelta para marcharse

—No, espera, ¡espera! – le frenaron – Bella, ¡Escúchame!

—¡¿Escuchar qué?! – Explotó, ocultando bien su decepción tras la ira de sus pupilas – ¿Qué vienes a buscarme solo porque Aro te ha mandado? ¿Cuánto te iban a pagar por mí, James?

—Sabes que yo te quiero – le evadieron – no te haría daño nunca.

—Me encanta tu forma de demostrarlo – ironizó – Estoy segura que cualquier hombre que dice querer a una mujer la intenta vender con cualquier imbécil.

—Bella, sólo… sólo inténtalo

—No – dijo firmemente e intentó irse, pero volvieron a sujetarla, esta vez con mucha más fuerza

—Una semana – ofreció James – Ven conmigo una semana…

—¡Te he dicho que no! – Recordó con furia – ¡Suéltame!

—No te hará falta nada… Eres guapa, te pagarán bien – aseguró el rubio, negándose a desasirla – Estaremos juntos, aún así. Será como si no pasara nada, al final de cuentas, será solo un trabajo. Una forma de sobrevivir. Yo te seguiré queriendo, siempre.

La castaña viró la vista hacia otro lado, huyendo, asqueada, de los ojos insistentes que intentaban convencerla.

—Suéltame, James.

—No lo haré.

—Me parece que sí lo harás – intervino una tercera voz.

Bella alzó la mirada al reconocerla y se encontró con Edward sujetando el hombro de James en clara amenaza.

—Hazlo – ordenó, con esa forma tan desinteresada, pero ruda al mismo tiempo.

James liberó a la morena casi al instante y le encaró, desafiante.

—El Gato – reconoció, con condescendencia – he oído hablar de ti. ¿Sabías que los forasteros no son bienvenidos aquí?

—¿De verdad? – Contestó Edward - A mí no me parece así, sobre todo en este momento. Creo que me pareció escuchar que alguien había dicho por ahí "Largo, James"

El rubio cuadró la mandíbula, pero no encontró en ese momento palabras con las cuales defenderse; así que prefirió dar media vuelta y marcharse. Aro les tenía totalmente prohibido llamar la atención con peleas callejeras.

—Piénsalo – se dirigió a Bella antes.

La castaña evadió su mirada, dándole su respuesta, y no la alzó, aún cuando el sonido de sus pasos se había extinguido. Sentía tanto… coraje. Tanta amargura. Mentiría si decía que, en su momento, no había querido a James. Es más, para desgracia suya, lo seguía queriendo; pero había cambiado tanto… No era el mismo de antes…

—¿Vas a llorar? – el sonido de esa voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Fijó su atención el joven que estaba al frente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó.

—Salvarte la existencia – le contestaron con altanería – como siempre suele suceder desde que te conozco.

La morena soltó una risita carente de humor y comenzó alejarse. No estaba de humor para discutir… Tampoco lo estaba para caminar, así que optó por sentarse en la orilla de un puente cercano, con los pies colgando libremente en la altura. Cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en nada; pero era difícil concentrarse, sobre todo cuando tenía a alguien, realmente molesto, a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó sin mirarle – ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor qué hacer que molestarme?

—Vaya, estás con mucho más mal humor de lo normal – dijo Edward – El tipo con el que estabas de verdad debe ser alguien muy importante en tu vida como para alterarte tanto.

Le dedicó un gesto envenenado. Odiaba sentirse expuesta…

—No pretendas conocerme.

—No lo hago; pero tus ojos siempre te traicionan. Son tan… expresivos…

No supo en qué momento sucedió, pero, para cuando pudo darse cuenta, se halló perdida entre la lava esmeralda de su mirada. Parpadeó, sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa, y se obligó a prestar atención en el tráfico que deambulaba debajo.

—¿Te irás con él? – le preguntaron tras pasar tres silenciosos segundos

—No – contestó.

—¿Por qué no? Tenía buenas ofertas.

—¿Escuchaste todo? – obtuvo la respuesta en una traviesa sonrisa. Puso los ojos en blanco… - James y yo… estuvimos juntos varios años – comenzó a decir, sin explicarse porqué, de un momento a otro, había nacido ese deseo de contar su historia a aquel desconocido – De repente, él cambió. Creo que se hartó y prefirió irse con Aro

—¿Quién es Aro?

—Un idiota que se ha hecho rico usando a gente como nosotros. Los usa de encubridores para entregar mensajes a sus contactos y droga a sus clientes. Les da dinero extra si aceptan otro tipo de trabajos, como asaltar, matar o conseguir a mujeres que estén dispuestas a prostituirse en su burdel. Es una porquería de hombre

—Lo es – acordó Edward

—Aún no sé qué piensa James. Muchos de los que han trabajado con Aro han desaparecido sin dejar motivo o rastro. Estoy segura que fueron asesinados…

—Si muere es por idiota. Teniéndote a ti…

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, sin embargo, esta vez ella no huyó. Aguardó a que él siguiera hablando, a que concluyera la última frase; pero Edward no dijo más.

—¿Y tú? – inquirió al comprender que la espera sería inútil

—¿Yo qué? – contestaron, a la defensiva

—No sé nada de ti – explicó – ¿De dónde eres originalmente? ¿Cómo es que… terminaste siendo uno de nosotros?

—Soy de Chicago – contestó, poniéndose de pie – Y mi historia… no es diferente a la tuya. Es la misma que la de todos. Vamos – agregó, zanjando el tema

—¿A dónde?

—Se hace noche y el mocoso tiene que cenar. Hay que conseguirle buen alimento.

..

..

..

—¡Ey! – Rose frenó sus pasos al escucharle.

Se giró y cruzó los brazos, mientras le esperaba. Emmett se acercó corriendo.

—¿Qué haciendo?

La rubia se encogió de hombros —Sobrevivir.

—Cierto – sonrió él. Comenzaron a caminar juntos, de regreso al bosque; viajando sus miradas por todas partes, por si había algún curioso que les estuviera espiando.

—¿Ya comiste?

—La costurera de la avenida 34 me dio un plato de guisado por barrerle su patio y hacerle unas entregas. ¿Tú qué hiciste?

—Fui con Sam a lavar unos carros.

Se dejaron caer frente a la endeble fogata. La noche era agradable, soplaba una brisa serena y cálida. La rubia fijó la mirada en las anaranjadas llamas.

—¿En qué piensas? – quiso saber Emmett.

—En lo cálido que fue hoy el día – le contestaron

—¿Te preocupa eso?

—Me preocupa lo que viene después, ¿Ves las nubes? – preguntó Rose – habrá buen tiempo durante unos días; pero el invierno será duro. Aquí todo se compensa. No existe el bien sin el mal… ni la belleza sin la fealdad. No existe el calor sin el frío… El invierno será mucho más tortuoso que los anteriores.

Emmett se acercó y se atrevió a enrollar los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y atraerla hacia su pecho. Rose no se opuso, le resultaba… agradable. Por el contrario, cerró los ojos y relajó los hombros.

—Tengo… miedo – admitió susurrando.

—No lo tengas – animó el moreno – Yo estoy aquí y no permitiré que nada te pase.

Ella sonrió sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¿Siempre eres así?

—Sólo contigo y con mis hermanas

—No te creo…

—No pretendo que me creas. Ya te dije, algún día te darás cuenta que no te miento.

—¿Y qué pasa si no? – quiso saber la muchacha

—Contigo seré paciente – sonrió – Aunque… sí me gustaría saber por qué tanto recelo.

—Me resulta… difícil –aceptó Rose. Desde pequeña se había criado en la calle y nunca, jamás, hasta ese entonces, había conocido a un hombre, aparte de su hermano, que la tratara con tanta delicadeza y cuidado – Para nosotros soñar es volar solamente con un ala rota. Tenemos por seguro que caeremos en cualquier momento. Yo no quiero caer…

..

..

—Me niego – refunfuñó Alice

—Alice…

—No iré con ese amargado – tajo – No lo haré.

Emmett emitió un suspiro pesado.

—No pueden llevarse así de mal. Recuerda que debemos de ser unidos, pues somos una familia.

—Él empezó – acusó la pequeña, mirando con desprecio al rubio que no había abierto la boca durante todo ese tiempo y que solamente se limitaba a escuchar sus infantiles quejas con una insolente sonrisa

—Te conozco – su hermano le alborotó los cabellos – Tampoco tú eres un pan de Dios.

—Puedo ir sola – intentó de nuevo.

—Alice, no seas necia – pidió Emmett – sabes que no puedes ir al centro tú sola. Si no quieres que Jasper te acompañe, entonces quédate y espera a que alguno esté lo suficientemente desocupado como para ir contigo. No quiero problemas – fue lo último que el moreno advirtió, antes de dar por zanjada aquella conversación, dar media vuelta e irse.

La pequeña permaneció estática un par de segundos, hasta que el ofensivo sonido de una risita le hizo volver el rostro hacia aquel estúpido muchacho que se hallaba con la espalda recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol.

Frunció el ceño. Nada más de verlo… le enfermaba.

—Me largo – anunció.

No le gustaba causar problemas a sus hermanos, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a quedarse y soportar la burla de ese desconocido.

—Pobrecita – le alcanzó Jasper – la niñita no tiene quién la cuide.

—¿Niñita? – se volvió y le encaró – Tú eres el infantil. Déjame en paz. No te he hecho absolutamente nada para que todo el tiempo te la pases molestándome.

—¿Vas a llorar?

Gruñó. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan insoportable?

—Aléjate de mí – dio media vuelta y retomó su marcha

—Uy, ¡qué miedo! - le siguieron – ¿Qué harás si no lo hago?

No contestó. Decidió que ignorarlo era lo mejor. Siguió caminando, pero podía escuchar sus pasos detrás. Maldijo interiormente, ¿porqué tenía que ser menor de edad? Comprendía la preocupación de su hermano, pero no le agradaba, en absoluto, tener que depender de alguien más para permanecer a "salvo".

_¿Qué tan arriesgado puede ser?,_ se preguntó. Y es que si algo le gustaba mucho a Alice era sentarse por las tardes en aquella plaza que se llenaba de animosa gente. No era la primera vez que se aventuraba sola por aquel lugar, ¿por qué habría de sucederle algo malo en esa ocasión?

Se dejó caer en la orilla de una de las banquetas y viajó su mirada por alrededor. Qué lindo era todo cuando el Sol alumbraba con sus rojizos rayos. Suspiró con cierta melancolía al ver pasar a un par de niños corriendo delante de sus padres. Una familia… siempre había soñado con una.

—Eres masoquista, ¿no?

Resopló con declarada molestia, había olvidado que venía acompañada

—No tienen más que nosotros – prosiguió Jasper, refiriéndose a la gente que iba y venía por la plaza– Muchas veces son sólo apariencias. No sé qué les miras, pierdes el tiempo.

—Lo que pasa es que tú eres un amargado –soltó Alice – Para ti todo es malo.

—Soy realista, no como tú que se la pasa soñando día y noche

—¿Y a ti en qué te ofende si soy de una manera u otra?

—Detesto la mediocridad – le contestaron, de manera acusante

—El tener cara de quejumbroso todo el tiempo ni significa que seas más fuerte – contraatacó.

—¿Tú qué sabes de fortaleza, si no conoces el dolor?

—¿Y quién eres tú para asegurar eso?

—Me basta con ver tu actitud tan "generosa" con todos. Si de verdad conocieras el hambre o el frío, no te darías el lujo de compadecerte del resto. Con tu propia lástima bastaría.

Ambas miradas se encontraron, irradiando furia.

—Esto es ridículo – dijo la pequeña, poniéndose de pie – no sé a qué vienes si sólo sabes fastidiar…

—¡Corran! – se escuchó un grito dirigido hacia ellos.

Alice volvió la mirada hacia atrás y su cuerpecito se entumeció al divisar a un grupo de muchachos huyendo de los policías que amenazaban con alcanzarles. Todos, al igual que ella, menores de edad.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Vámonos! – Jasper le jaló del brazo y la incitó a correr. Sus pies se movían lo más rápidamente posible, hubiera sido fácil escabullirse, de no ser porque los uniformados venían sobre patrullas que doblegaban su velocidad.

Se internaron, junto con el resto de los andrajosos jóvenes, en un obscuro callejón. La respiración de todos era pesada, nerviosa. Varios de ellos habían extraído algún tipo de defensa. Una piedra, una pequeña navaja, una botella de vidrio partida a la mitad… Todo era bueno con tal de defender su libertad.

—Más vale que corras más rápido – le advirtió Jasper – no pienso detenerme a ayudarte si te llegan a alcanzar.

La policía volvió a encontrarlos, una segunda huída fue llevada a cabo. Alice era veloz, su menudo cuerpecito parecía una pluma volando mientras se alejaba; pero su mirada, a diferencia de la de Jasper, no podía evitar volver atrás a cada segundo, comprobando si el resto de aquellos muchachos también venían con ella.

Faltaba poco para dejar el peligro atrás, sólo bastaba con escalar la alta barda e internarse en el bosque. Un lastimero quejido le frenó. Sus ojos se encontraron con un muchacho de pies descalzos que, en la carrera, se había ensartado en la planta del pie izquierdo un enorme alambre oxidado.

Alice no lo pensó dos veces y fue en su ayuda. Estaba en su naturaleza ayudar a los demás, un defecto que el paso del tiempo no hacía más que aumentar.

—¡¿Qué haces?! – explotó Jasper.

—Vete – le dijo Alice – Nadie te ha pedido que te quedes.

Pero el rubio no le hizo caso y, maldiciendo, regresó por ella.

—¡Déjate de tonterías y ven conmigo!

—No lo pienso dejar solo – sentenció la pequeña, mientras ayudaba al lastimado niño a levantarse y caminar.

—Maldición – volvió a musitar – hazte a una lado – y la empujo para ser él quien cargara el peso del muchacho.

Alice dilató la mirada, pero aceptó la ayuda mal humorada que le era ofrecida y por la cual lograron escalar la barda justo antes de que los oficiales les alcanzaran. El trío cayó del otro lado de manera precipitada y no frenaron su marcha hasta esconderse detrás de un enorme roble viejo, en el cual descansaron, aliviados de saber que el peligro había pasado.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Alice al herido muchacho

—Bien, muchísimas gracias.

Sonrió —¿Cómo está tu pie? ¿Puedes caminar? Tus hermanos no se dieron cuenta de que no podías seguir corriendo.

—Han de estar buscándome – asintió el niño de negros cabellos y tez morena

—¿Necesitas que te llevemos con ellos? – ofreció, justo en el momento en que el anterior grupo de chicos apareciera, llevándose consigo al que, parecía ser, era el más joven.

En cuanto quedaron solos, Alice se volvió hacia Jasper

—Gracias…

—¿A qué estás jugando, eh? – interrumpió el rubio, amedrentándola con la furia de su mirada

—Yo…

—Pudieron haberte capturado. De no ser por mí, seguramente estuvieras en camino hacia un orfanato. ¿En qué piensas? ¡Madura! – le exigieron – Ya es tiempo de que vayas aprendiendo que en la calle sobrevive cada uno por su propia cuenta.

—Si así lo crees, ¿Por qué, en lugar de irte, nos ayudaste? – quiso saber Alice.

Jasper enmudeció por un momento y, luego, contestó:

—Me diste lástima. Además, quiero estar ahí para cuando te topes con la realidad de tu vida y digas "Tenías razón".

**..**

**Como dije en otra de mis historias, me someto ante ustedes. Sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto para actualizar, pero bueno, ya muchas sabrán que la universidad es la que me roba todo mi tiempo y agota hasta lo imposible a mi pequeña neuronita. En fin, un poco tarde pero aquí les traigo la actualización. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado. Bueno, me voy porque tengo que seguir estudiando para mi examen (sí, examen de cálculo el sábado, "genial" ¬¬). Un saludo a todas y gracias por su apoyo.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

**..**

Bella y sus hermanos fueron recibidos por otro día muy agradable. El clima era tan cálido que los periódicos y el cartón no habían sido necesarios para dormir la noche pasada. Todos sonreían debido al buen sueño.

La castaña abrió los ojos lentamente, ¿Hacía cuánto no se descansaba tan bien? Parpadeó un poco y bajó la mirada hacia Jacob. Seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Estiró una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla adornada con manchitas de suciedad, comprobando que su estado ya no era tan crítico como antes.

—_¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

—_A la edad del mocoso necesitan tomar mucha leche – _le había contestado Edward, mientras se ocultaban en un obscuro callejón_ – Lo mejor es que sea leche en polvo, así no se echará a perder y, además, es más nutritiva. _

—_¿Cómo sabes tanto?_

No hubo respuesta de por medio.

—_Esperaremos a que cierren aquella farmacia para entrar en ella y sacar lo necesario._

Miró hacia la latita de fórmula láctea que habían conseguido la noche pasada. Jacob despertó en ese momento.

—Jake – lo atrajo hacia su pecho y el niño se acomodó en él. Lucía más animado y, debía admitirlo, todo era gracias a ese muchacho de ojos verdes.

Aún no lo entendía. Aún se lograba explicar porqué la ayudaba tanto…

—¿Bella?

—¿Qué sucede, Alice?

Su hermana se sentó a su lado.

—Parece que Jacob está recuperando las fuerzas

—Sí – sonrió y acarició al niño – Está todo mugroso.

—Podrías aprovechar el buen día para ir al río y darle un baño

—Tienes razón – acordó, mientras se ponía de pie – ¿Me acompañas?

—Iré en la tarde. Hoy quedé de ir con Esme para ayudarle a vender unos panecillos en la parada de los carros.

—Me la saludas – pidió – Dile que dentro de poco iré a verla.

Salió de la casita de cartón, cargando en el hombro una desgastada mochila en la que llevaba los baratos productos de limpieza que había logrado robar en una tienda. Jacob iba entre sus brazos, con su cenizo rostro hundido en su cuello y su peso lánguidamente relajado sobre el suyo.

—Bella

La castaña se volvió de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Edward.

—Ey – saludó con forzado desinterés

—¿A dónde van? ¿Se siente mal el mocoso? – preguntó el muchacho al advertir el apesadumbrado gesto del pequeño.

Bella negó con la cabeza y soltó una risita

—Vamos al río – se explicó –Y Jacob está bien, sólo que no le gusta bañarse

—Lo entiendo – crispó el rostro Edward – El agua de aquí está más que helada.

—Calentaré un poco para él. Tampoco quiero que se resfríe

—Puedo ayudarte – le ofrecieron. Ella no pudo esconder su sorpresa y la hizo manifiesto en el desconcertado brillo de sus ojos – Digo, si quieres. La verdad, dudo mucho que puedas llevar la leña y la cubeta tú sola.

—Gracias – Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Para llegar al río, tenían que caminar más de un kilómetro a pie por en medio del bosque. Hubiera sido muy cansado si no hubiera aceptado. Debía admitirlo, otra vez, El Gato le había hecho la existencia más fácil; lo cual no sabía precisamente si era bueno o malo. De alguna manera, Bella siempre se las había ingeniado para sobrevivir; pero después de que había encontrado a Jacob en el basurero, las cosas se habían complicado mucho más al hacerse responsable de alimentar una boca extra. Era algo demasiado curioso (quizás hasta milagroso) que Edward llegará pocos días después. Era absurdo, y no lo iba a admitir abiertamente, pero su presencia, aunque molesta la mayoría de las veces, era de ayuda.

Finalmente llegaron al torrente de aguas cristalinas. Dejó a Jacob sobre el monte y se acercó para tentar la temperatura del agua.

—¡Vaya! – Exclamó – ¡Está tibia! Creo que no será necesario calentarla.

—¿Quieres decir que cargué todo esto a lo bruto? – preguntó Edward, dejando caer la leña al suelo

—Mira el lado bueno –dijo Bella, tratando de no reír – No tardaremos tanto y ahorraremos calefacción.

Edward blanqueó los ojos y se acomodó bajo el grueso tronco de un árbol. Bella le miró por un breve momento, disimuladamente, comprobando que había algo armonioso bailando en su pecho al saberlo ahí, cerca…

_¿Qué tonterías estás pensando?,_ se reprendió desviando su atención a Jacob.

—Vamos – se estiró para alcanzarlo y comenzar a desvestirlo – Quita esa cara. No es como si te fuera a meter en ácido sulfúrico.

—No quiero bañarme – dijo el pequeño, haciendo un mohín.

—Si no te bañas, se te pegará la mugre en el cuerpo y te convertirás en una estatua de barro – advirtió, mientras se arremangaba el pantalón hasta las rodillas – ¿Quieres eso?

Jacob dilató sus ojos, asustado, y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Bella sonrió y le tendió sus brazos

—Entonces, vamos. Será rápido, lo prometo.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que el niño dejara de renegar al estar dentro del agua. Bella le lavó bien los cabellos y la parte trasera de sus orejas. También comprobó si no tenía piojos y, al terminar, lo secó bien con una desgastada toalla y le vistió con el único cambio de ropa que tenía.

—¿Ves? Te dije que no era tan malo –le alborotó los cabellos – Ahora, espérame aquí. Yo también me bañaré.

Jacob asintió, mientras se frotaba los ojitos irritados por el jabón y se acostaba sobre la toalla, quedándose profundamente dormido casi al instante.

—Lo quieres mucho, ¿no es así? – preguntó Edward

—Algo así –contestó – Creo que despierta mi instinto maternal.

—Serás una buena madre, entonces.

Levantó su mirada hacia Edward, y comprobó que éste tenía la suya fija en Jacob. Parecía pensar… o recordar algo. Se puso de pie lentamente, llamando así la atención de ese par de orbes verdes que, desde un principio, le habían resultado intrigantes…

—¿Porqué me miras así?

—¿Así cómo? – preguntó

—No sé… como si tuviera algo extraño en el rostro

—Sólo… trataba de descubrir algo de ti – confesó

—No hay nada de mí que sea interesante ni tengas que conocer – le contestaron con dureza.

Parpadeó, aturdida por aquel cambio de personalidad tan radical; pero decidió no insistir. Tenía razón, la vida, el pasado de ese forastero, no debía de tener ni la más mínima relevancia.

—Como quieras – se encogió de hombros– Voy a bañarme, ¿podrías darte la media vuelta mientras tanto?

Edward soltó una risita y un brillo juguetón bailó en sus pupilas

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Te golpearé para que quedes inconsciente o ciego – solucionó, luchando por mantener el color normal en su rostro

—Vamos, no seas agresiva. Con que te mire no pierdes nada. Tampoco es como si fuera a ver algo del otro mundo – agregaron, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo con desinterés – Así que no te preocupes. Será como si viera a una niñita de cinco años.

Cuadró la mandíbula por un segundo, pero la aflojó tras suspirar profundamente y decidir terminar esto de la mejor manera. Sin discusiones. Haría como si nadie estuviera ahí presente. No le daría el gusto a ese engreído de hacerla enojar una vez más.

Sin decir nada más, comenzó a desvestirse. Primero se deshizo de la playera y después del pantalón, quedando solamente con la ropa interior puesta. No era la primera vez que un hombre la veía desnuda, al vivir en la calle intimidad es lo que menos tienes. Así que, ¿Por qué habría de ser El Gato la gran excepción?

Aún así, no se quitó la ropa interior hasta estar dentro del agua.

"_Tampoco es como si fuera a ver algo del otro mundo. Será como si viera a una niñita de cinco años"_

Se sumergió hasta el fondo y permaneció ahí, hundida, ahogando su coraje. ¿Niñita de cinco años? ¿Quién se creía para hablarle de esa manera? Salió en búsqueda de oxígeno, sin mirar alrededor para no encontrarlo, y volvió a adentrarse en el agua_. Idiota…_

Tardó más de lo que tenía pensado, mientras que Edward luchaba contra aquel impulso que le incitaba a mirarla, haciéndole tragar sus palabras. ¿Una niña de cinco años? Al menos que fuera un pedófilo, tendría razón. No lo iba a admitir, pero el cuerpo de Bella le resultaba curiosamente atractivo… Excitante. No sabía por qué, puesto que, tal y como había dicho, éste no tenía nada de lo que pudiera considerarse "llamativo". Era delgado, muy lánguido para sus anteriores gustos, carente de curvas sinuosas, que era lo que más le llamaban la atención; trató de no fijarse mucho en sus pechos, pero no hacía falta observar demasiado como para saber que eran pequeños. Quizás lo que la hacía tan especial era el color de su piel, tan blanca y aparentemente suave…

Había hablado sin pensar. Jamás creyó que ella haría algo así. Estaba bromeando pesadamente… Ahora no podía nada más que obligarse a mantener la mirada puesta en cualquier maldito lugar que no fuera el río. No quería cometer una estupidez. No con ella. He ahí otro dilema. ¿Por qué no? Una noche, quizás dos… nada más para arrancarse la duda de cómo sería tenerla enrollada a su cuerpo.

Desterró aquellos pensamientos en cuanto la involuntaria excitación comenzó a hacerse presente físicamente. Se revolvió incómodo entre el monte, mordiéndose la lengua con frustración, mientras Bella salía del agua, cubierta con la desgastada toalla.

Fue imposible no mirarla, mirarla como mujer. ¿Sería ella consciente de lo sensual que lucía con sus largos cabellos mojados cayéndole por los hombros y adornando su espalda desnuda?

Se puso de pie, cuando ella cogió sus ropas.

—No te vistas

Bella respingó al sentir su aliento rozarle el cuello y sus brazos enrollarse alrededor de su cintura, con su calor traspasando la ligera y húmeda tela de la toalla y llegando hasta su piel como un torrente de pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

—Y ahora, ¿Qué quieres?... – preguntó con la voz más clara que pudo.

—¿Qué crees tú?

Fuego. Sintió en el vientre una llama candente que se disparó por cada vena y le aceleró el pulso. Los labios de Edward se deslizaron por la curva de su hombro y tuvo bien claro que poca voluntad tendría para alejarse. Si era uno más de sus pesados juegos, no importaba. Lo único ahí relevante era el calor que le hacía vibrar hasta el alma y las ansias que tenía de que fuera él, y sólo él, quien lo calmara.

Se giró para mirarle. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Había lava ardiente en ellos, como una esmeralda fundiéndose al rojo vivo. Quería que la besara, que comenzara acariciarla ¿Qué esperaba para hacerlo? Estaban tan cerca…

—¡Bella!

Alice. Ambos se apartaron de un brinco, dándose la espalda. Bella se llevó una mano al pecho, que latía muy fuerte, como nunca antes. Edward, mientras tanto, controlaba su respiración y el deseo de tomarla y llevarla a un lugar más apartado.

La pequeña de negros cabellos apareció entonces. La castaña se vistió rápidamente, aunque sabía que su hermana jamás pensaría mal. Alice era inocente, mucho más de lo conveniente para su edad y el entorno en el que se había desarrollado.

—¡Esme nos regaló pan! – informó, muy contenta – Toma uno.

Se acercó a Edward y también le ofreció. Él aceptó, sonriéndole fugazmente.

—¿Dónde está Jacob?

—Durmiendo – informó Bella – ¿Vienes a bañarte?

—Sí, ¿Ustedes ya se van?

—Yo no –contestó Edward, tomando la leña y la cubeta – iré a caminar un rato por el bosque. Nos vemos en la noche – y sin decir más, se alejó, dando grandes zancadas.

..

..

Le miró desde donde estaba sentada. Él reía, como siempre. Parecía que la energía de Emmett era inacabable… Y le gustaba. Era muy extraño encontrarse en la calle a personas con tanto entusiasmo como el suyo. Bajó la mirada cuando él dirigió la suya en su dirección y actuó como si estuviera entretenida en jugar con la cinta de sus sucias agujetas. Sabía que se acercaría en cualquier momento, y aquello le llenó de un delicioso nerviosismo.

La noche comenzaba a arribar en Forks y la familia comenzaba a reunirse alrededor de la fogata para cenar. Muchos tenían planes de ir y aprovechar el buen tiempo para trabajar hasta horas más tardes, limpiando parabrisas o "tragando" fuego en las carreteras principales.

—Ey – Emmett finalmente llegó a su lado.

—Ey – contestó sin poder evitar sonreír.

—¡Ven! – la tomaron de la mano, levantándola del suelo – Acompáñame.

—¿A dónde? – preguntó, mientras era jalada rápidamente, fuera del bosque

—Quiero enseñarte algo

—¿Algo?

—No seas impaciente –sonrieron en su dirección – Espera y lo verás.

Dejó de insistir y se limitó a ser guiada por la cálida mano que le sostenía. Era raro… pero confiaba en él. De haberse tratado de otra persona, probablemente ya la hubiera golpeado, suponiendo que si la llevaban a un apartado lugar sería nada más para querer sobrepasarse. Sin embargo, con Emmett era diferente. Más que diferente… era especial. Se sentía protegida, se sentía respetada. Aún no lograba explicarse cómo es que un hombre como él pudiera tener interés sincero por ella. No se consideraba especial. A pesar de que era hermosa, Rosalie no se veía así como tal. Después de todo, su vida en la calle había sido triste. Su dignidad de mujer había sido pisoteada multitud de veces… Tanto, que quizás el daño era irreparable.

Llegaron a una colina.

—Mira – señaló Emmett las luces que se veían desde ahí

—Qué… hermoso – musitó ella. La verdad es que jamás se había detenido a apreciar a contemplar los paisajes.

Emmett asió sus manos y las besó dulcemente.

—No hagas eso – suplicó.

—¿Hacer qué? – Preguntó él – ¿Te molesta?

—N-no – admitió – pero… no lo merezco.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Bajó el rostro, huyendo de esos amables ojos que le miraban como si en verdad valiera algo.

—Emmett… Yo…

—Sé que has sufrido…

—Lo sabes – asintió – Después de todo… ¿Quién que viva en la calle no lo ha hecho? Pero yo no soy algo que tú puedas curar. No soy una princesa, ni una muñeca rota a la que puedas reparar…

—No eres una muñeca –acordó Emmett, – pero… - se alejó un poco, sólo para alcanzar unas flores que se encontraban sembradas ahí cerca y acomodárselas tontamente en el cabello – Sí eres una princesa. Y yo soy tu fiel vasallo.

—Estás loco…

Un delicado contacto sobre sus labios la silenció. Respingó brevemente, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la calidez que se fusionaba con su saliva y le aletargaba deliciosamente los sentidos.

—Rose – murmuró Emmett, tomando su cintura y acercándose – No pretende curarte. Sé que muchas heridas son imposibles de sanar. Lo único que quiero es que sepas que ya no estás sola, que yo estoy contigo y que te voy a proteger de todo. No dejaré que nada te hago daño nunca más. Lo juro.

_.._

_Puf! Hola, hola espero les haya gustado. Nada más actualizo y me voy; disculpen la tardanza. Estoy en exámenes finales y, bueno, ya muchas saben, casi no tengo tiempo. Entre tanto estrés y calor, me voy a morir. Ya casi vacaciones! T_T Gracias y hasta pronto. Que tengan un buen fin de semana. Atte_

_Anju_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

**..**

Cruzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, mientras descansaba la espalda en el tronco del árbol, acomodándose para dormir. Cerró los ojos y, al pasar varios minutos, frunció el ceño ante las risitas que le impedían descansar. Volvió la mirada hacia el molesto problema. Efectivamente, era ella. La misma niñita que parecía no tener nada más qué hacer que jugar con un perro pulgoso que se había llegado a asomar al bosque.

Bufó. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que ya era casi de madrugada? ¿Qué hacía despierta? Jasper acababa de llegar de trabajar toda la noche en una bodega, cargando pesadas cajas durante más de diez horas a cambio de una mínima suma de dinero que apenas y le alcanzaría para sobrevivir un par de días. No estaba de humor para soportar risitas tontas, pero tampoco tenía ánimos de protestar.

Intentó ignorarla y se giró para quedar boca abajo contra el suelo. La espalda le dolía.

—¿Te piensas quedar aquí?

Mierda. ¿Es que acaso era intencional de esa chiquilla castrarlo cada vez que tenía la menor oportunidad? No contestó. Haría como si una mosca era la que había pasado volando fugazmente por su oído

—¡Tienes la espalda herida! – apuntó Alice, notando la mancha de sangre que bañaba su percudida playera – ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Nada que te importe – respondió.

—Tengo un poco de alcohol…

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que yo no necesito de tu _maravillosa_ ayuda? – se volvió y le miró fríamente – Déjame descansar.

Alice permaneció callada, contemplando con terror aquel par de ojos azules y rabiosos. No lograba comprender esa actitud tan déspota, ¿porqué? Si ella sólo quería ayudarle. Era común encontrar en la calle a personas recelosas; pero este muchacho no era solamente eso. Había algo en él que denotaba gran furia por todo. Por todos.

Se puso de pie tras salir de su aturdimiento y dio media vuelta. Al parecer, aquel joven era un caso perdido.

**..**

**..**

—Fuiste muy grosero con esa niña – apuntó Rose, mientras llegaba y se sentaba a su lado

—No deberías de husmear en donde no te llaman – advirtió él.

—Jasper, sé que cuesta creerlo, pero… ellos no son malas personas

Se volvió para mirar a su hermana.

—Tienes algo en el cabello – apuntó

La rubia respingó y rápidamente se quitó la pequeña flor que aún pendía sobre sus doradas hebras.

—¿Estabas con Emmett?

—S-si…

—Es por él por quien dices que estas personas son buenas, ¿no?

Rosalie no contestó. Sabía que, a pesar de haber sido una pregunta, su hermano ya sabía la respuesta. La conocía bien. Por algo habían pasado toda su vida juntos, teniéndose el uno al otro como única compañía.

—Podemos confiar en ellos – susurró.

—Hazlo tú, si quieres – contestó él, sin afán de ser grosero – ¿Te sientes bien estando aquí?

Asintió.

—Entonces… nos quedaremos más tiempo.

—Gracias – Rose recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jasper, quien aceptó tal gesto de manera desinteresada y apática.

La rubia sonrió sin que él lo notara. Quizás su hermano solía ser a veces muy rudo y frío al tratar a las personas, pero con ella siempre se había mostrado cuidadoso y amable, lo cual demostraba que tenía buenos sentimientos. Además, no podía culparlo, hacía pocos días ella también era así de recelosa. La calle los había formado de esa manera, con ese pensamiento de que nadie haría nada por ellos a cambio de algo. Sin embargo… parecía que, finalmente, había encontrado un lugar en donde las cosas serían diferentes… Un poco más fáciles.

_.._

_.._

El delicioso olor a guisado llegó a sus sentidos. Su estomago rugió ferozmente. Detuvo sus pasos y contempló los platos de comida caliente que llevaba entre las manos. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sospesaba en la posibilidad de comérselos, en lugar de entregarlos, tal y como le habían ordenado.

Suspiró. No, no lo haría. Sería un error. El trabajo ya de por sí era escaso como para ganarse una mala reputación. Había sido afortunada, la señora que vendía guisados le había dado trabajo, al menos por ese día. Tal vez era porque ayer se había bañado y lucía un poco menos sucia de lo habitual.

—_¿Y ahora qué quieres?_

—_¿Qué crees tú?_

Continuó caminando para ya no recordar a ese muchacho tan… voluble. Lo mejor era concentrarse en hacer rápidamente las entregas, para que no hubieran regaños ni reproches de por medio.

De regreso, volvió a frenar sus pasos para cuando un grupo de muchachos aparecieron frente a ella.

—Permiso – murmuró, mientras intentaba pasarlos, pero ellos se lo impidieron.

—¿Qué quieren? – preguntó, con rudeza. Aquellos chicos no eran de la calle. Los conocía, eran un grupo de pesados que siempre se metían en problemas y molestaban a quienes podían.

—Ey, preciosa, ¿Porqué tan huraña, eh? – se apartó violentamente de la mano que intentó alcanzarle la mejilla.

Aquello ofendió al muchacho, quien disfrazó su indignación con una escandalosa risotada

—¡Pero miren nada más! La mugrosa se hace la difícil

—No tengo tiempo para sus estupideces– dijo ella, empujándolo para hacerle a un lado.

—¿Pero quién te crees, pequeña rata? – le sostuvieron violentamente del brazo.

—¡Suéltame! – se intentó liberar, pero un enérgico empujón la aventó contra el suelo.

Se puso de pie lo más rápidamente que pudo, pero no tuvo tiempo si quiera de defenderse.

—¿Crees que alguien tan insignificante como tú puede contra mí? – le atraparon por el cuello.

—Idiota – escupió, literalmente, hacia la cara de su pendenciero. Éste cuadró la mandíbula y gruñó fieramente, antes de estampar su puño contra su quijada. Tragó la sangre antes de que ésta saliera por las comisuras de sus labios, ignorando el hastío que le causaba su metálico sabor.

—¡Asquerosa callejera! ¿Piensas que una persona tan repugnante como tú es capaz de escupirme?

_Mierda_, pensó. Dolía… La volvieron aventar contra el suelo. A lo lejos, su borrosa mirada le permitió divisar que algunas personas iban y venían. Obviamente, no iban ayudarla. Si en todo caso se detenían a observar, sería solamente para entretenerse un momento, de esa manera tan cruel como si el frío cemento contra el que se encontraba tirada fuera el medio del coliseo Romano.

Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, tratando ponerse de pie, pero fue bloqueada por una patada que se enterró en su vientre y le hizo ahogar un agonizante jadeo. Después la obligaron a levantarse, jalando ferozmente de sus cabellos.

—Eres fuerte – le apuntaron, con mofa – Estoy esperando a que grites y me pidas perdón.

Jamás lo haría. Por mucho que todo esto la hiriera, tanto física como emocionalmente, no lo haría. El orgullo era lo único que realmente le pertenecía al vivir en la calle, no estaba dispuesta a dárselo a cualquier pendejo que había amanecido con ganas de joder la paciencia y que sabía poco menos de la vida que un bebé recién nacido.

Otro golpe contra su rostro.

—Qué asco me dan las personas como tú – le escupieron. La baba resbalándose por su hinchada mejilla —¡Repulsivas escorias! Deberían de podrirse como la basura que son.

Alzó su rodilla y logró enterrarla en la entrepierna de su agresor, liberándose así finalmente de los dedos que habían dejado sus fieras marcas en la blanca piel de su cuello y brazos.

No se detuvo a esperar más y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, escabulléndose entre las estrechas callejuelas por si habían decidido seguirla. Se hubiera quedado y enfrentado a ese mal nacido, pero iba acompañado y sabía que la gente como él era cobarde. Lo que menos deseaba Bella en esos momentos era quedar postrada en el suelo durante días, debía recordar que había alguien que dependía de ella.

Llegó cojeando al pequeño puesto de comida casera, sobándose el rostro con una mano y con la otra, agarrándose el vientre.

—Tardaste demasiado – apuntó la señora, sin siquiera mirarle.

Se sentó en la barra, sin contestar. Sabía que si explicaba lo sucedido, poco caso tendría. Finalmente, para los ojos de casi todos, la gente como ella no eran nada mejor más que animales, sin derecho a quejarse, sin derecho a sufrir.

—Toma – le aventaron un viejo plato de comida, si es que comida se le puede llamar a lo que se encontraba sobre él. Era, más bien, una junta de desperdicios.

Lo miró por un momento. En absoluto, lucía apetitoso. Había tortilla mojada y masticada, combinada con pellejos de carne que alguna persona debió de haber hecho a un lado, y unos cuantos trozos de verdura y un poco de arroz a punto de descomponerse.

_Es lo que hay_, pensó mientras pellizcaba un poco y se lo llevaba a la boca. Lo comió todo, no porque tuviera buen sabor, si no porque la verdadera hambre siempre puede más que los gustos.

—Pero mira cómo estás – le reprochó la señora, al dignarse finalmente en dirigirle la mirada –Das asco. Te vas de inmediato en cuanto termines. No quiero que alejes a la clientela.

—¿Y el dinero que me dijo que me iba a dar, aparte de la comida? – recordó

La señora le dedicó una gélida mirada, mientras se metía la mano en su delantal y le arrojaba un par de monedas.

—Ahí tienes. Lárgate ya.

Salió del local diciendo miles de barbaridades dentro de su mente. _¿De qué me sorprendo?_ No era la primera vez que pasaba esto, tampoco sería la última. Ni si quiera podía sentarse y darse el lujo de decir _"Fue un mal día"_. La vida en la calle era así, una lucha salvaje e incesante.

Sospesó la posibilidad de ir a la entrada de un centro comercial para ofrecer su ayuda a las personas al momento de cargar las bolsas de mandado (si se podía, coger alguna que otra cosa); pero miró su reflejo en una ventana. La verdad no habían exagerado al decir que causaba repulsión. Si iba en ese estado, lo único que ganaría sería otra paliza por parte de la "seguridad" encargada del lugar. Además, los golpes ya comenzaban a cobrar su verdadero daño. Necesitaba descansar.

Decidió mejor ir al río y tomar otro baño. Se lavó el rostro sin cuidado, con furia. Descargando su propia frustración consigo misma.

"_Bella, tú sola no durarías en la calle ni una semana"_

_¿En realidad seré así de débil? _Regresó a la casa de cartón en cuanto estuvo limpia, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el suelo. Qué cansada se sentía. Quería dormir…

El contacto cálido de una manita sobre su cabeza la movió poco después. Se despertó poco a poco, Jacob se encontraba a su lado.

—Te han golpeado – señaló el niño, mirando con preocupación la hinchazón que adornaba su rostro.

Ella sonrió para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—No fue nada.

—Cuando yo sea grande, te defenderé.

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y acarició los cabellos de Jacob con ternura. Era un alivio tener a su lado a alguien que aún tuviera tanta fe. Quizás por eso quería tanto a ese chiquillo, por su inocencia aún no corrompida. Quizás por eso luchaba tanto por defenderlo, porque era su pequeño rayo de luz y no quería que nunca se apagara. Necesitaba que le mintieran como él lo hacía, necesitaba que siempre hubiera alguien que le dijera "todo estará bien"… aunque no fuera cierto.

—En mi mochila hay un pedazo de queso y tortillas, cógelos –apuntó, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y comprobando que aquella patada sobre su vientre aún seguía calándole – vamos a la fogata para comer. Y no digas nada a nadie de esto, ¿vale?

Salió de la casa de cartón con los cabellos cubriendo totalmente su cara y con su mano indeliberadamente acomodada sobre su estómago, se dejó caer a un lado de Jacob, quien rápidamente comenzó a comer.

Ella no quiso probar bocado alguno. No tenía apetito. Abrazó sus rodillas y aguardó a que Jake terminara de cenar y jugara un momento con Emily, Sam y Seth.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

Edward llegó y se sentó a su lado. De no haber estado su rostro golpeado, le hubiera dedicado una mirada fría y un gesto condescendiente. Aquel hombre sí que tenía problemas de personalidad múltiple. Desde su "casual" plática en el río, no se había dignado en dirigirle la palabra; y ahora se acercaba como si nada, en el momento menos apropiado. Bella no quería que nadie, y mucho menos el Gato, supiera lo que le había sucedido. Le resultaba vergonzoso, por no decir humillante.

—Nada que te importe – contestó

Edward tomó un mechón de su cabello e intentó retirarlo de su cara

—¡¿Qué haces?! – se volvió a cubrir rápidamente

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo hoy en la mañana?

—Jugando _ping pong_ – ironizó

—¿Por qué traes todos esos pelos de frente?

—De verdad que sabes molestar muy bien – se puso de pie, cogió a Jacob y se alejó.

Acomodó al niño sobre los periódicos y después salió de la casa de cartón. La noche era cálida, como las anteriores, y quería aprovecharla para dormir a la intemperie. Además, estaba aún ese molesto dolor en el vientre que prometía mantenerla inquieta toda la velada, no quería ser una molestia para los que durmieran cerca.

Dio una última mirada alrededor, antes de acomodarse sobre la tierra para dormir, constatando que el Gato no se encontraba por ahí cerca. Supuso que se había marchado con otros de los muchachos para buscar algún trabajo a altas horas de la noche, o quizás simplemente habían salido a conseguir alcohol y drogas baratas para divertirse un rato. ¿Qué más daba? Lo importante es que no había nadie quien pudiera llegar y molestarla.

Cerró los ojos y aflojó el cuerpo. Todo estaba muy silencio. Solamente el crujir de la leña llegaba a sus oídos. Tal parecía, muchos habían decidido pasar la noche en otro lado, para aprovechar el buen clima. Los pocos que quedaban, dormían. Bella pensaba, se preguntaba qué haría al otro día para conseguir qué comer. También esperaba que la punzada de los golpes no fuera tan intensa…

Fue de improvisto, el tacto de una mano descubriéndole el rostro. Se despertó violentamente y, tras las sombras de la noche cortadas por la luna llena, descubrió a dos esmeraldas reflejadas en la obscuridad. Era Edward.

Demasiado tarde era y Bella lo sabía. Él ya se había fijado bien en los cardenales que pintaban su cara y que la noche no podía disimular. Se mordió el labio con frustración. _Ahora venían las burlas…_

—¿Quién te hizo eso?

Se sorprendió. El gato prestaba particular atención a la mano con la que, sin darse cuenta aún, sobaba su vientre.

—Te hice una pregunta – le recordaron.

No contestó, no tenía porqué. Ni si quiera sabía cómo es que ese muchacho estaba a su lado, sin un motivo evidente. ¿Estaría preocupado? Realmente, no lo creía así. Una persona que se preocupa por ti no se comporta de esa manera tan… indiferente. Y él lo estaba haciendo, ni si quiera le miraba a los ojos y el tono de su voz era más bien aburrido, como si estuviera con ella por obligación.

—Y bien – le insistieron otra vez – ¿Es que acaso además de golpearte también te han arrancado la lengua?

—Pensé que no estabas – apuntó Bella, contrariada. ¿Qué no se supone que antes de acostarse se había asegurado de que no estuviera ese impertinente por ahí cerca?

—Así que me vigilas – sonrió Edward de manera traviesa.

—Idiota– murmuró, dejándose caer de nuevo al suelo y cerrando los ojos.

Lo ignoraría, era lo único que, al parecer, resultaba factible para tratar con el molesto carácter de ese joven.

—Tú eres la idiota – susurró Edward, apartando su mano que permanecía en su vientre y acomodando la suya a cambio, con cuidado.

La castaña dilató la mirada y respingó brevemente, pero fue incapaz de hacer reproche alguno. Se sentía bien, muy cálido. De alguna manera… apaciguaba el malestar. Lo mismo sucedió cuando el Gato se acostó a su lado y paseó la punta de sus dedos por los cardenales de su rostro y se detuvo a contemplar la pequeña abertura que tenía cerca de los labios. Sólo que para esto, ella apenas y lograba controlar el ritmo de su corazón. ¿Cómo es que una sola persona pudiera cambiar tan drásticamente de personalidad? Ahora él era tan delicado… tan confiable.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Unos tipos que no tenían nada qué hacer comenzaron a molestarme – confesó finalmente.

—¿Ellos…?

—Sólo me golpearon – tranquilizó, apenas y encontrando concentración, pues la cercanía de sus bocas la distraía.

—Hubieras huido.

—Lo hice – afirmó, con malestar.

—Hubieras huido desde el principio – aclaró Edward.

—No me gusta ser débil

—No lo eres – aseguró él, con voz tan baja, que ella no pudo asegurar si de verdad había dicho eso, o su imaginación le había traicionado.

—¿Porqué eres así? – quiso saber

—¿Así? – se confundió Edward

—Tan variante – se explicó

—Instinto de supervivencia, ya te dije.

—¿Preocuparte por mí tiene algo que ver con tu vida?

Él guardó silencio por cinco segundos y ella esperó por una respuesta del mismo modo. Sus ojos mirándose con detenimiento, los grillos cantando en algún lugar cercano. Bella apenas y los escuchaba.

—No lo sé – contestó Edward finalmente, mientras su boca se acercaba a la suya, y ella hacía nada por evitarlo.

Sus labios se encontraron en medio de una descarga eléctrica y eriza. La castaña cerró los ojos e hiló sus dedos en los despeinados cabellos color arena, mientras que él la besaba lenta, pero incesantemente, con un movimiento húmedo y cargado de pasión que le hizo suspirar y desear más que eso.

No era la única. En una parte muy apartada de su consciencia, Edward trataba de no olvidar que ella estaba lastimada, trataba de tener presente _quién era Isabella_; pero esa respuesta tan cándida de su parte, le enardecía la sangre, le avivaba un deseo que no podía ignorar ni controlar.

Deslizó su mano de regreso a su vientre y lo acarició con delicadeza, trazando círculos y resbalando poco a poco más abajo, hasta llegar su feminidad. Bella soltó un pequeño gemido contra su boca y él la besó con más fuerza, mientras jugaba con sus dedos dentro, haciéndola vibrar. _Era tan cálida_… La quería para él. La haría suya. Ella estaba dispuesta, la humedad de su interior y la forma en que sus labios respondían a los suyos no dejaban duda alguna de que ambos experimentaban la misma ansia por sentirse.

Estaba perdido… _Y él que creyó ser lo suficientemente inteligente para no caer en un juego como éste._

—¡Mierda! – escupió, apartándose súbitamente.

Sus ojos igual de dilatados y confusos que los de Bella, su respiración agitada, sus labios hinchados, el cuerpo temblándole aún por el deseo controlado.

—¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la castaña, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor.

—Nada – contestó él, dejándola totalmente libre de sus brazos, poniéndose de pie y alejándose – Lo mejor es que descanses. Y trata de ya no meterte en tantos problemas.

Bella se acomodó sus ropas, aturdida y con el corazón aún latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho. No comprendía nada, ni si quiera sus propios pensamientos. Debería de estar agradecida de que tal arrebato había frenado justo a tiempo, pero no. Hubiera estado bien si él continuaba. _Si eso había hecho nada más con sus manos…_

**..**

**¡Uf! Al fin he terminado este capítulo :-P ¿Qué les pareció? Disculpen la espera u.u… Ojala no haya sido tan prolongada.**

**Ahora bien, me imagino que tienen dudas, no se preocupen, pronto se aclararán. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte**

**Anju**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap****ítulo 8:**

**..**

Leyó lentamente el anuncio, no sin cierto trabajo. **"Oferta: Dos melocotones por un dólar".** _Vaya_, aquello sí que era de admirarse. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón para ver si, por casualidad, contaba con tal cantidad de dinero, y sonrió ampliamente al comprar que así era.

Se acercó al ambulante puesto, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas esquivas que le dedicaban las personas que se encontraban alrededor.

—¡Largo, piojosa! –le gritó el dueño – ¡Aquí no regalamos nada!

—Vengo a comprar – explicó Rose, con actitud altiva.

El hombre le miró inmutablemente por un segundo, después la ignoró como si nada, atendiendo al resto de sus compradores con melosa amabilidad. _Hipocritas_, pensó Rose, con las manos empuñadas. Que ni pensara ese lambiscón que se iba a ir. Le gustara o no, tendría que tratarla como lo que en ese momento era: un cliente.

El resto de las personas se marcharon poco a poco, pero Rose siguió ahí, con su postura firme y airosa. No fue hasta que no quedó nadie más que ella por ahí cerca, que el vendedor le volvió a mirar.

—Aquí está el dinero – le aventó ella las monedas.

El hombre rió

—Apuesto a que es lo único que tienes

—Eso no le importa – siseó

—Podría darte más de lo que puedes comprar con esa miseria – le ofrecieron, mientras le miraban con morbo. Y es que, a pesar de su aspecto andrajoso, seguía siendo hermosa. Mucho más que cualquier mujer bañada y arreglada – Sería sólo cuestión de que aceptaras acompañarme esta noche a mi casa.

—Una mierda, mejor –masculló y dio una patada para derribar la mesa en la que las frutas se exhibían, cayendo todas al suelo.

—¡Desgraciada! – explotó el comerciante, mientras ella se tomaba el tiempo de recoger su dinero y dos melocotones, para luego salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de regreso al puente.

—¡Ey, ey! ¿Pero qué pasa? – preguntó Emmett al verla llegar tan agitada

—Creo que me vienen siguiendo – alcanzó a decir Rose, mostrándole el par de melocotones que había logrado robar.

—Tranquila –le aliviaron – No se ve ningún intruso cerca.

La rubia finalmente dejó relajar los hombros y suspiró. Emmett sonrió

—Eres una revoltosa, eh

—Estaba dispuesta a pagar por ellos, pero ese imbécil…

—¿Te hicieron algo?

—No – contestó, anonada por la sincera preocupación del muchacho

—¿De dónde eres, Rose? ¿Dónde naciste? – preguntó Emmett, mientras ambos tomaban asiento en una de las banquetas de la calle.

Rose no contestó. No le gustaba contar su vida. Jamás lo había hecho, ¿para qué? Si historias como las suyas había muchas, en todos lados y, para desgracia, peores. Todas igual de dolorosas y traumáticas, sólo que, si vives en la calle, no te queda otra opción que tragarte los miedos y seguir adelante. No hay otra forma de vivir… Eso lo aprendió desde que su hermano y ella tenían diez años y decidieron escaparse de su casa.

Jamás supieron de su padre. Cuando ellos eran muy pequeños, su madre se casó con un hombre rico y poderoso, del cual tuvieron que soportar todo tipo de maltratos; sobre todo Jasper, quien siempre trataba de defenderlas, pese a su temprana edad, terminando al menos con un ojo morado. La vida en esa mansión era un infierno con puertas de cristal. Las muñecas, los caros vestidos y los muñequitos de guerra sobran cuando sabes que, en cualquier momento, el cuento puede terminar.

Todo empeoró aquella mañana, en la que el sol de Rochester brillaba fuerte, cándido y burlesco en el cielo, como si nada terrible fuera a ocurrir en aquel día. Una de las criadas le indicó a Rose que su madre le esperaba en su habitación. Y sí, efectivamente, ahí estaba Elena Hale, dormida, casi inconsciente sobre la cama, alcoholizada y drogada, como desde hacía ya varios meses era muy común hallarla. Royce King reposaba a su lado, desnudo y cubierto solamente por una sábana blanca, con una hermosa muñequita de rubios cabellos acomodada sobre su regazo.

"_Feliz cumpleaños"_ – había sonreído Royce, mientras acariciaba los pliegues del vestidito de manta y encaje que adornaba lo que, más que un regalo, era un anzuelo– "_Ven, Rose, acércate. No temas"_ – agregó, ante la vacilación de la pequeña – _"No te haré daño. Sólo quiero demostrarte cuánto te quiero. Pero mira qué hermosa estás, ya eres toda una señorita"_

Y la niña, tonta e ingenua, dio un paso tras otro hasta llegar a la boca del asqueroso lobo que, en cuanto la tuvo cerca, no dudo en enterrar sus garras y descuartizarle el alma.

"_Qué linda muñequita, ¿Porqué la tiras a la basura?"_ – había dicho una de las criadas, al verla salir de la recamara, ignorando los cardenales que esa bestia había dejado sobre sus bracitos y cuello – _"Se parece mucho a ti…"_

Era un alivio tener a su hermano, quien, al parecer, era el único que parecía prestarle atención. Al menos, con él podía hincarse y llorar cada vez que ese hombre la obligaba a desvestirse para poder tocarla. Jasper intentó hablar con su madre en un par de ocasiones, pero a Elena ya no le importaba nada, más que el dinero para poder alimentar sus vicios. Lo único que el muchacho ganó fue una tremenda golpiza que le dejó inconsciente por varias horas… ¿Lo peor? Despertar justo en el momento en que su hermana era violada con una violencia digna de un animal… Y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Esa noche, después de que Royce dejara a Rose encogida y sangrando en el suelo, él corrió a su lado, la vistió con mucho cuidado, la cubrió con una sabana y la cargó.

"_¿Qué haces?" _

"_Nos vamos de aquí"_

"_¿Nos vamos?"_ – sollozó ella – _"¿A dónde?"_

"_No sé; pero cualquier lugar es mejor que este"_…

Ese fue el último ápice de sueño que tenían y se rompió tan pronto como comenzaron a vivir en las alcantarillas. Ahí, ambos dejaron de ser los "hermanos Hale", para convertirse solamente en un par de niños sin hogar ni protección alguna. Los abusos de Royce serían solamente una pequeña introducción a todo lo que vino después para ambos. Abundantes fueron las ocasiones en las que Rose fue violada mientras que Jasper era golpeado por intentar defenderla. El hambre y el frío también se sumaron, pero jamás pensaron en dar vuelta atrás. Sobrevivir en la calle no era mucho mejor que soportar al depravado que tenían por padrastro y a la viciosa de su madre; pero tampoco era peor. Y entre aquella balanza en perfecto equilibrio, optaron por elegir el camino en el que, al menos, el daño fuera proveído por desconocidos y no por la persona que les había llevado en su vientre. Rose no odiaba a su madre; pero no podía decir lo mismo por Jasper… Para su hermano era difícil dejar atrás el pasado. No lo culpaba. Si no fuera por el muchacho que se encontraba justo a su lado, quizás ella siguiera en la misma situación.

—Está bien – tomó Emmett su mano y la llevó a sus labios, comprendiendo el significado de su silencio –Siempre quise hacer esto.

Rose sonrió. —¿Porqué?

—Lo vi una vez en una película – confesó – De hecho, el protagonista también decía _"Siempre quise hacer esto"_. No soy nada original, lo sé.

—Yo casi no he visto películas, así que para mí lo eres.

—¿Jamás has entrado a un cine?

—Nunca – aseguró – ¿Tú sí?

—En un par de ocasiones…

—¡Emmett! – la agitada voz de Seth se escuchó por toda la avenida – ¡Emmett!

—¿Qué sucede? – se alarmó el muchacho.

—¡Es Emily! – jadeó Seth – ¡Emily se encuentra muy mal!

..

..

_Maldición,_ pensaba Alice, mientras remojaba y exprimía continuamente el pedazo de tela con el que limpiaba el vomito que Emily expulsaba a borbotones de su boca. Su impotencia era grande, pero jamás dejaría que ésta le ganará. _Vamos, vamos…_

—¡Traigan más agua! –exclamó. Sam salió corriendo en compañía de Paul, obedeciéndole. — Mierda – musitó mientras tanto, al notar que la muchacha comenzaba a devolver sangre y a convulsionarse.

_Resiste, Emily…_ gruñía interiormente, ignorando que, a pocos metros, Jasper se encontraba observándola fijamente. _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba él, una y otra vez, sin entender nada. ¿Por qué se esmeraba tanto, si bien se sabía que era inútil? Esa jovencita moriría en poco tiempo. Aquel pedazo de tela remojado no podía hacer nada en contra esa mortal infección que había adquirido.

—Necesitamos un doctor…

Sam la tomó entre sus brazos —Vayamos a buscar uno

Los siguió por pura curiosidad. Quería ver si, en realidad, aquel esfuerzo tenía algún resultado. Obviamente, no fue así. Las puertas del hospital se cerraron al no tener ellos ningún documento para ampararse. Lo mismo sucedió con los pocos consultorios cercanos. No había con qué pagar, no había servicio. No le sorprendió. Había visto lo mismo cientos de veces. Así eran todas las personas que jamás habían sangrado por un plato de comida.

Todos regresaron al bosque. Sam dejó caer el cuerpo lánguido de Emily sobre una manta y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, mientras ahogaba su llanto en el débil pecho que apenas y latía. Todos observaban en silencio, contemplando como la vida de la muchacha se esfumaba segundo tras segundo, hasta extinguirse totalmente.

"**Emily jamas te olbidaremos"**

Alice apoyó el letrerito de cartón, escrito con mala caligrafía y ortografía, sobre la mediana cruz de varitas que adornaba el lugar donde el cuerpo de Emily había sido enterrado. Era en un punto medio del bosque, donde también descansaban otros hermanos que se habían marchado anteriormente. Sam acomodó un ramo de flores silvestres y se postró de rodillas, mientras que el resto se marchaba poco a poco, hasta dejarlo solo.

Nadie podía culparlo ni señalarlo por su dolor. Finalmente, Emily había sido más que su novia; había sido su mujer, su compañera, su amiga. Pero así era la vida. Algún día, todos tienen que partir, unos más pronto que otros, pero al final, a todos les depara el mismo destino. Lo único que le restaba a Sam era seguir luchando y no darse por vencido, pues sabía que ella le observaba desde algún lugar. Luchar… luchar y pelear contra la vida hasta que ésta se apiadara de él y les permitiera estar juntos, de nuevo.

..

_Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!_ renegaba Alice mientras empuñaba sus manos con furia. No había podido hacer nada. _Nada_… Maldición. En lo poco que llevaba del año, Emily era la tercera de sus hermanos que moría. ¿Quién más faltaba ahora? No era justo. Ellos también tenían derecho a tener una oportunidad para vivir, ¿no?

—Hiciste lo que pudiste – le trataba de consolar Bella, pero ella negaba frenéticamente la cabeza y sollozaba llena de ira.

—Déjame sola – pidió y escuchó los pasos de su hermana alejarse poco después.

Se acurrucó más y abrazó sus piernas. Su pequeño cuerpecito temblaba, mientras ella trataba de controlar su débil llanto. Le dolía saber que una persona tan amable y cariñosa como Emily se hubiera marchado.

—Te vas a deshacer en lágrimas

No hubo necesidad de alzar la mirada para saber de quién se trataba. Había memorizado aquella voz a la perfección.

—Supongo que a ti no te importa, ¿verdad? – reclamó. Jasper se encogió de hombros –¿Porqué no te vas a molestar a otra parte?

—No tiene caso llorar. Las lágrimas no reviven a los muertos, ¿sabías?

Frunció el ceño contra sus rodillas. —Largo.

—Eres débil.

_Mierda._ —¿Qué quieres, eh? – desafió finalmente con la mirada. Jasper sonrío de esa manera tan sarcástica y amarga propia de su persona.

—¿Te molesta que te digan tus verdades?

Alice no contestó. Desconocía qué era lo que le impulsaba a ese muchacho comportarse de esa forma tan cruel e hiriente, pero no quería ni le importaba descubrirlo. No en ese momento. Y mucho menos se le antojaba una discusión, así que prefirió ponerse de pie y marcharse a otro lugar.

—No había nada por hacer – dijo Jasper de repente, haciéndole frenar por un momento

—Claro que sí – discutió ella suavemente, con palpable tristeza – Los ricos no mueren por una infección estomacal.

—Tienes razón – susurró él, mientras la veía alejarse – pero el dinero también mata.

..

..

—James… - musitó Bella, hundiendo sus dedos en la rubia cabellera del joven que la tenía aprisionada contra un obscuro callejón.

El muchacho sonrío, mientras su lengua humedecía la punta de sus senos y comenzaba a penetrarla con mayor rapidez. La castaña se apretó más a él y su respiración se volvió pesada y sonora. El final vino acompañado de sendos gemidos que no dejaban dudas del placer mutuamente sentido.

—Oh, Dios… - soltó James, con el cuerpo de Bella aún enredado entre sus brazos – Te extrañaba tanto.

—¿Me dirás que no habías estado con nadie más?

—¿Quieres que te mienta?

—No – se alejó la castaña y comenzó a acomodarse sus ropas – No hace falta.

—Bella – le llamó James

—Lo que ha pasado hoy no significa nada – interrumpió – Mucho menos quiere decir que me iré contigo para que me vendas con Aro.

—¿Venderte? – repitió él, indignado – Bella, no es eso…

—Quieres que me prostituya – recordó – ¿Qué otro nombre le puedes dar si no es ese?

James guardó silencio y la liberó de sus manos.

—Te he visto en muchas ocasiones con ese forastero, El Gato – pronunció con desdén – ¿Hay algo entre él y tú?

—Nada – respondió ella, tratando de desechar la rápida secuencia de imágenes que acudían a su memoria y le hacían recordar lo que había pasado tenía pocas noches.

—¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó James, fijándose en los cardenales que surcaban su rostro

—Me golpeé mientras jugaba con Emmett – mintió.

—Deberías de tener más cuidado – le recomendaron. Ella asintió, sin poder evitar estremecerse un poco. Esa actitud preocupada y delicada de James era la que había conocido en un pasado, de la que se había encariñado y la cual extrañaba. Sabía que las cosas no cambiarían, pero por un momento le parecía agradable soñar con algo diferente – Me tengo que ir. Aro se molestará mucho si sabe que he estado por estas calles. Sólo quería venir un momento para ver cómo te encontrabas tras la muerte de Emily.

—Pues ya ves que bien –susurró ella, no muy convencida – Digo, no es algo que debería de sorprendernos tanto. A todos nos espera lo mismo.

—Las cosas podrían cambiar…

—No empieces de nuevo – negó con la cabeza – Mejor ya vete.

—¿Te puedo ver la siguiente semana?

—¿Seguirás preocupado por mí hasta entonces? – sonrió Bella con picardía, mientras que James tomaba un grueso mechón de su pelo y atraía su boca a la suya, para besarla con ardor – Ya sabía que era más sexo lo que venías a buscar –susurró, cuando sus labios finalmente fueron liberados.

—De verdad estaba preocupado por ti

—Como tú digas – ironizó, dando media vuelta para marcharse. James no lo haría primero y no quería repetir lo mismo que hacía media hora. No porque no le hubiera gustado, James era bueno en lo que hacía, si no que no quería que él creyera que siempre estaría a su disposición.

Cuando llegó al bosque, su mirada rápidamente reconoció al muchacho que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una roca y la vista fija en el cielo. Se molestó por ello: por prestarle más atención de lo debido, cuando él parecía no poder hacer otra cosa más que ignorarla desde lo que había sucedido aquella noche.

¿Qué más daba? No debería de sentirse ofendida ni usada. En la calle, todo se trataba de un juego, hasta la misma seducción. Aquello bien pudo haber concluido con algo más y no hubiera significado nada. Demasiado difícil era encontrar un compañero en el que confiar plenamente. La mayoría eran como animalitos, guiados simplemente por instintos, teniendo sexo por placer y no por "amor", como mucho habían escuchado por ahí. Y es que, en la calle, era un riesgo demasiado alto vender tus sentimientos a otra persona. Sólo había que mirar a Sam. Lo mejor era aguardar una compostura más aislada. Querer, pero no amar. Esa regla comenzaba a convertirse en algo infalible para Bella.

—Hola – se acercó tras pensarlo un momento, sin saber muy bien qué buscaba.

Edward no contestó

—¿Qué tal tu día? – volvió a intentarlo, obteniendo como única respuesta un desinteresado encogimiento de hombros.

Alzó ambas cejas e hizo una mueca antipática. Bien. Si él no quería hablar, tampoco estaba dispuesta a rogarle._ Púdrete_, pensó, mientras se marchaba en búsqueda de Jacob.

—Parece que la golpiza que te dieron hace poco no fue tan grave como aparentaba – soltó Edward y ella frenó sus pasos.

—¿De qué hablas? –se giró. Él aún no le miraba.

—¿Qué tal tu noche? –le cuestionaron a cambio y Bella comprendió entonces de qué iba el asunto

—Muy bien – contestó sin cohibirse, elevando sutilmente la barbilla – ¿Y tú? ¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo? Comienzo a comprender que tienes una tendencia algo voyeurista

—Créeme que, de ser así, seguramente tendría mejores gustos – soltó Edward una risita seca… ofensiva.

—¿Entonces qué hacías espiándome?

—Te fui a buscar porque no te había visto desde el día – aclaró él – como siempre te metes en problemas, creía que seguramente te encontraría tirada y golpeada en algún lugar; pero ya veo que me equivoqué.

—¿Estabas preocupado por mí? - la sorpresa no pudo ser disimulada en su tono de voz.

Los ojos del gato viajaron hacia su dirección, después volvieron a situarse nuevamente en el cielo.

—¿Por qué esquivas mi mirada? – preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

—No observo a las personas o cosas que no me parecen interesantes.

—Tus acciones demuestran todo lo contrario. Mírame – ordenó – ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?

La respuesta de Edward vino acompañada con la cárcel penetrante de sus ojos verdes

—No digas tonterías.

Bella se extravió un momento en aquel océano de aguas impenetrables. No lo entendía, por más que lo intentara, no podía comprender qué era lo que realmente pensaba ese muchacho. Era como un camaleón que cambia de colores para huir y esconderse. Cada vez que ella creía haberlo encontrado, se volvía a camuflajear y escapaba.

—Seguramente piensas que me acuesto con medio mundo, ¿no?

—Te equivocas – al parecer, era sincero – Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella. Esa es la ventaja de vivir en la calle: no hay reglas, ni ningún tipo de señalamiento social.

—¿Porqué te detuviste aquella noche? – quiso saber.

—No me acuesto con niñas, Bella – contestó Edward lentamente, con su mirada aún unida a la suya.

La castaña frunció ligeramente el ceño y se puso de pie. Era absurdo molestarse por un comentario así, pero no lo podía controlar. Estaba acostumbrada al desprecio, pero por algún desconocido motivo, el rechazo de ese joven le dolía.

Edward se obligó no verla marchar y suspiró hondamente al quedar nuevamente solo. Sus ojos transitaron hacia el cielo y contemplaron las escasas y titilantes estrellas, mientras las preguntas acechaban sus pensamientos. Había mentido, más ese no era el problema, pues siempre lo hacía. Lo que le incomodaba era no saber cuáles de sus palabras habían sido ciertas y cuáles no. Lo que le frustraba era sentir aquella extraña punzada recorriendo su pecho al recordar la voz de Bella pronunciando el nombre de ese bastardo. Lo que odiaba era no poder reprimir el deseo de querer ser él quien ocupara su lugar y fuera su nombre el que ella susurrara…

Tonterías. Rió ásperamente, mientras intentaba desviar aquellos absurdos pensamientos. Debía de encontrar una manera de poder liberarse de ellos, o algo malo terminaría por suceder. Amar en la calle era como jugar contra el diablo y apostar tu alma. La vida misma se había encargado de demostrárselo. Cerró los ojos y tomó otra profunda bocanada de aire, mientras las imágenes de su pasado acudían a él…

..

**Hola *Anju sale con una armadura de hierro* Sí, ya sé que querrán matarme por tres principales motivos:**

**1. tardar tanto en actualizar **

**2. he dejado el capítulo en algo que, creo, les interesa a todas.**

**3. hacer que Bella se acueste con James.**

**Respecto al primer punto, bueno, ya saben muchas de ustedes que la universidad me absorbe por completo y, además, estos días he estado algo enferma de gripe. Ahora mismo estoy con un poco de fiebre *snif,snif* Moriré (jejej, la verdad es que lo dudo). Mil disculpas por la espera, y gracias por su paciencia. **

**El segundo punto, bueno, jeje, la verdad es que me gusta dejarlas en suspenso *muajajajaja***

**Ahora bien, con el tercer punto, la verdad es para darle un poco más de realismo a la historia. Bella misma lo dice, en la calle es muy difícil entablar una relación "seria", debido a las circunstancias. Y la "moral" y ese tipo de cosas que a mí me resultan a veces absurdas y exageradas en una "sociedad" les importa muy poco. Ya saben, eso de "Se acostó con un hombre sin que éste fuera su novio, esposo o lo que se le parezca. ¡Eso quiere decir que es una p***!" Además, generalmente, siempre es Edward quien termina acostándose con otra y Bella sufre de celos. ¿Hay que ser parejos, no? Jejej. **

**En fin, en fin. Creo que ya no hay más qué decir. Gracias por todo su apoyo y disculpen todos los malos ratos que les hago pasar XD. Prometo controlarme algún día.**

**Un saludo a todas y nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**Anju**

—


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

**..**

Al vivir en la calle, los recuerdos pueden transformarse en un aliado o en tu peor enemigo, todo depende desde el punto en que lo mires, todo varía de acuerdo a qué tanto estés dispuesto a arriesgar.

Para Edward, el defecto más grande que poseía (Y cual aborrecía por completo) era conservar una memoria excelente que no le permitía olvidar absolutamente nada de su pasado. No importaba cuántos años hubieran transcurrido ni cuánto se esforzara por evitarlo, no necesitaba de mucha concentración para recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida.

Cientos de paisajes, lugares, nombres y rostros… Pero sobre todos ellos, había dos en particular que, paradójicamente, a pesar de significar mucho, deseaba poder arrancarlos aunque fuera por un instante. Elizabeth y Tanya. Las dos mujeres a las que veía en sueños cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Nacido en una de los barrios más pobres de las más grandes ciudades de Estados Unidos, Chicago, Edward aprendió entre los obscuros y fríos callejones, que para vivir se necesitan sacrificios y reglas.

—_Toma, cariño, come rápido o se enfriará..._

—_Edward, ¿Cuántas estrellas hay en el cielo?... _

Tanya. En las noches, aún podía sentir cómo apoyaba su cabecita contra su pecho para quedarse dormida. Su infancia no había sido sencilla. La pobreza extrema en la que vivían no permitió que ni su hermana, ni su madre pudieran sobrevivir ante el brote de gripe que se dio en 1987.

A los ocho años, fue llevado a un orfanato, de donde escapó a la más mínima oportunidad que tuvo. Si para él existía un infierno, era ese lugar. Ahí soportó de todo, desde regaños, humillaciones, hasta los despiadados azotes que recibió por no realizar una de sus quince actividades al día. Soportó hambre y frío, al ser castigado y encerrado en un cuarto húmedo en el que las ratas le mordían. Presenció los actos más viles contra sus compañeros y hasta estuvo a punto de ser violado por el "director".

A diferencia de muchos, a Edward le gustaba vivir en la calle, pues ésta le permitía ser totalmente libre. Había conocido muchas ciudades y, en un tiempo, al trabajar de mozo en un barco, vivió en las calles de España. Su ventaja es que se lograba adaptar fácilmente a cada lugar, así que tomaba provecho de ello y caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Hacía apenas cuatro años se había topado con Rose y Jasper en las orillas de Manhatta. Hasta ese entonces, había andado solo, pues detestaba cualquier tipo de limitaciones y pensaba que ir acompañado le obligaría, tarde o temprano, a "esperar".

Sin embargo, con los dos hermanos parecía ser diferente. Su desarrollado instinto de supervivencia le incitó unirse a ellos y bastó solamente unas cuantas semanas para asegurarse de que, sin para vivir en la calle se necesitan de compañeros, Jasper y Rosalie eran los mejores para guiar y o seguir. Ambos eran fuertes y de personalidades independientes; detestaban, al igual que él, quedarse en un solo lugar y viajaba constantemente de una ciudad a otra. Y es que, ¿Para qué permanecer en el mismo sitio, cuando no hay limitaciones, ni ningún tipo de compromiso que te obliguen a quedarte?

Hacía apenas unas cuantas semanas, esa pregunta poseía un sentido y una respuesta. Sin embargo ahora, tras haberla hallado aquella noche corriendo por el obscuro y desolado callejón, todo amenazaba con cambiar…

Sentado en la azotea, contempló todo desde un principio con la barbilla recargada desinteresadamente sobre la rodilla. _Una más_, pensó. Aquel tipo de situaciones ya no le sorprendían. ¿Qué más daba todo el esfuerzo? Dentro de poco la muchacha se cansaría de luchar… ¿Ayudarla? ¿Para qué? Al final de cuentas, no hay mujer que al vivir en la calle no haya sido violada al menos una vez.

—_¡¿Creías que me iba a acostar con cerdo como tú? ¡Primero me muero de hambre, idiota!_

Soltó una risita y prestó un poco más de atención, apreciándola por primera vez. No era muchacha fea, pero era muy joven. Su aspecto salvaje ironizaba perfectamente con su físico, tan frágil que era fácil deducir quién tendría la ventaja al final. Su alborotado cabello le impedía ver sus ojos, pero podía imaginarlos obscuros y llenos de rabia.

El hombre que la seguía la logró tirar al suelo, acomodándose sobre ella al instante. ¿Qué esperaba para gritar? Se preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño, cada vez más consternado. ¿Qué tanto más estaba dispuesta a hacer para defenderse? La vio patalear, gemir, maldecir, arañar, morder… Pero no hubo ni una sola queja, ni un solo grito, ni una sola gota de llanto. Nada, más que la pura determinación de seguir luchando, literalmente, hasta el final.

No supo ni en qué momento fue que saltó del tejado y cogió al hombre que la tenía aprisionada contra el suelo.

—_¡Maldito cobarde!_ – le golpeó en el estómago y luego tres veces directamente en la boca, derribándolo contra el suelo, justo a los pies de Jasper.

—_¿Qué pasa aquí? _– preguntó éste

—_Parece que El Gato está haciendo su buena acción del día_ – apuntó Rose con sorna, señalando a la castaña que se encontraba desvanecida y sangrando en el suelo.

Para Jasper, eso fue suficiente. A pesar de su fría personalidad, si algo no toleraba, por mucho que supiera la frecuencia con lo que ocurría, era a esa clase de enfermos. Sin preguntar ni decir más, comenzó a patear al hornero con furia asesina, uniéndosele Rose y Edward al acto.

—_¡Gimes peor que un perro, pero te crees muy valiente como para querer aprovecharte de una niña!_ – siseó Edward, victima inconsciente de una furia infinita, mientras lo tomaba del cuello y enterraba sus dedos en la garganta.

—Detente ahí, Robin Hood –le frenó Rose – Estamos en una ciudad pequeña, no queremos problemas aquí.

Aventó al hornero contra una de las paredes y, a cambio, se acercó a la muchacha que permanecía postrada en el suelo y que, al escuchar el sonido de sus pasos, intentó huir. La alcanzó sin ninguna dificultad y la tomó cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, tratando de no rozarle ninguna de las heridas que tuviera en su espalda.

—_Tranquila _– susurró para calmarla, pues a pesar de su estado, parecía aún tener fuerzas para seguir luchando – _Estás a salvo._

La castaña dejó de forcejear poco a poco y relajó su cuerpo, permitiendo que él contemplara con mayor detenimiento su rostro cenizo, que nada de especial tenía, pero le resultaba, de alguna forma, interesante. Una gotita cristalina resbalándose por la pálida y moreteada mejilla, y su incontenible impulso de acariciar el húmedo sendero le aturdió.

—_¿Quién eres?_ – Quiso saber – _¿Dónde está tu familia?..._

..

—_Un par de meses_ – repitió Rose, con voz baja _– Es demasiado tiempo, ¿no crees?_

—_Tiempo es lo que más tenemos _– recordó – _¿Acaso no te parece interesante este lugar?_

—_Es demasiado frío y no deja de llover_

—_Es Forks_ – apuntó, con obviedad – _Uno de los pueblos más lluviosos de Estados Unidos. _

—_No empieces con tus aires de sabiduría _–refunfuñó la rubia y él soltó una risita

—_Hemos viajado sin parar desde que nos encontramos. Un poco de estabilidad no nos caerá mal…_ - dejó de hablar cuando la castaña apareció en compañía de otra muchachita de aspecto más infantil. Sus miradas se encontraron a través de la distancia hasta que un pequeño niño de piel morena corrió hacia ella y le abrazó.

_Elizabeth…_ A pesar de las diferencias marcadas en ambos cuadros, no pudo evitar asociar a esa muchacha con su madre y la forma en siempre había cuidado de él y de su hermana. Bella cargó a la criaturita entre los brazos y tomó asiento al lado de Emmett, mientras que su aturdimiento, así como su interés, se acentuaban. ¿Era acaso su hijo? Apartar la mirada de ambos era imposible, así como imposible era despejar los recuerdos de su infancia al lado de aquella mujer que, a pesar de ser muy joven, le había amado.

Una especie de confusión le invadió entonces. Una mezcla ilegible en donde el odio, el respeto y la admiración danzaban en perfecta armonía.

—_Si en todo caso no nos adaptamos, nos vamos y ya _– susurró, más para sí que para Rose…

Suspiró y vislumbró las opacas estrellas pintadas en el lúgubre cielo. Irse resultaba ya una idea demasiada lejana para él. De alguna manera, aunque tratara de evitarlo y negarlo, a cada día que pasaba, más crecía la indeliberada necesidad de proteger y de cuidar de esa jovencita y, ¿porqué no también decirlo?, de Jacob. No sabía exactamente por qué, quizás se debía a las grandes ganas de luchar que ella reflejaba siempre, esa forma de levantarse sin queja alguna; quizás era esa la salida para calmar su consciencia por no haber podido hacer nada para salvar a su madre y a su hermana; o quizás, simplemente, era el puro y mero deseo de permanecer a su lado porque existía en su corazón algo más que admiración, odio y respeto…

Soltó una incrédula y forzada risita. Sí, necesitaba reírse de lo que estaba pensando o estaba realmente perdido. Enamorarse en la calle era un peligro, un contrato con la desgracia, dar mucho para al final recibir nada, un acto de irresponsabilidad que no se podía permitir, un peligro que llevaba como bandera el nombre de Isabella.

Al principio pensó que podía acostarse con ella y calmar el simple deseo de una noche, como muchos que había tenido en el pasado; que podía hacerla suya y al día siguiente simplemente irse o actuar con indiferencia. Pero bastó solamente el más mínimo roce entre sus cuerpos para saber lo equivocado que se encontraba. No, una noche no bastaría para saciarse de ella; se lo confirmó el cálido y excitante sabor de su saliva y la piel vibrante bajo su tacto. La querría para sí una y decenas de veces más… y entre todas esas ocasiones, habría alguna en la que el cuidado sería dominado por el placer y cometería el error que no estaba dispuesto a realizar jamás: tener un hijo.

Sí, al vivir en la calle lo peor que puedes hacer es enamorarte, pues el amor es una acumulación de sueños y en medio de las alcantarillas, los periódicos y el hambre, los sueños no existen y querer forzarlos es inútil. Las personas normales, las que tienen una casa y qué comer todos los días, pueden darse el lujo de querer a alguien y crear una familia; más en su mundo las cosas eran muy diferentes. Un descuido, un breve momento de perdición, bastaría para condenarse, para condenarla y para condenar a un inocente que ninguna culpa habría de tener después.

Suspiró. Si las situaciones fueran diferentes, si él hubiera conocido a Bella en otras condiciones, de verdad que no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en amarla. Edward jamás reprochó de su vida en la calle, creyó que no había nada mejor que la libertad que ésta te brindaba y jamás pensó en necesitar nada más que su par de pies para vivir, hasta esa noche…

..

..

Tomó fuerte impulso antes de estampar su puño contra la cara de su agresor, cayendo éste al suelo y siendo inmediatamente protegido por sus tres camaradas que le acompañaban y no tardaron en hacerle frente.

_Mierda_, gruñó Jasper mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba y devolvía los golpes que le eran propinados. Era bueno en la pelea callejera, las múltiples experiencias le habían enseñado a moverse para defenderse; pero tampoco era un superhéroe capaz de liar con un cuarteto de cobardes montoneros.

La trampa no se hizo de esperar demasiado. Segundos después, uno de ellos le golpeó en la ingle y, aunque Jasper intentó ignorar el dolor, fue imposible. Poco después, un puñetazo que le hizo sangrar la boca lo derribó contra el suelo. Y, ahí, recibió una lluvia infinita de patadas que le dejaron inmóvil.

—No te hubieras resistido en darnos tu dinero – le recordaron, mientras extraían de sus bolsillos el par de billetes que recién había logrado conseguir al trabajar descargando mercancía en una bodega – Al menos, te hubieras ahorrado todo esto…

Alice caminaba por la silenciosa avenida, cabizbaja y con el andar fatigado. A pesar de las semanas que habían transcurrido tras la muerte de Emily, aún tenía presente el sentimiento de culpa… y el latente miedo. Sí, miedo; de ese mismo que no te deja dormir y te eriza la piel. Se preguntaba quién era el siguiente, a quién enterrarían después. ¿A Emmett? ¿O Bella? ¿Quizás Seth? Daba igual. Ya fuera por el frío, por una enfermedad, por hambre, o por simple abuso… el final para todos era casi el mismo…

—¡Hazte a un lado! – pasaron tres muchachos y la empujaron.

Frunció el ceño y soltó una grosería, después siguió caminando, frenando, frenando al hallarse con el desangrado cuerpo de Jasper a pocos metros de sí.

—¿Pero qué…? – corrió hacia el muchacho y se inclinó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie – ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Largo – gimió él, intentando levantarse por su propia cuenta

—Estás muy golpeado – señaló Alice, haciendo caso omiso

—No necesito de tu ayud…

—Claro que sí – discutió – Aunque te duela y te cueste aceptarlo, en tu condición te sería imposible llegar al bosque.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada envenenada que ella correspondió de la misma manera. ¿Cómo era posible?, le costaba comprender, ¿Cómo era posible que una persona fuera tan mezquina y orgullosa?... El próximo sonido de unos pasos acercándose le sobresaltó.

—Vamos –suspiró – si la policía te encuentra aquí, pasarás varias noches limpiando los baños de la cárcel.

Se acomodó el brazo de Jasper alrededor de los hombros y dio un paso hacia el frente.

—Pesas demasiado – se quejó – no me molestaría si pusieras algo de tu parte.

—¡Ya te dije que no necesito de tu ayuda!

—¡¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? – explotó también – ¡¿Quedarte aquí tirado y herido?

—¡Quién anda ahí! – preguntó una voz no muy lejana

—Seguramente son algunos de esos vagos apestosos – apuntó otra

—Mierda – musitó Alice, comenzando a caminar – Vamos, chico, este no es momento para que des muestras de tu enorme orgullo. Tenemos que escondernos.

—Podrías dejarme aquí y evitarte este tipo de molestias – le recordó Jasper.

—No diré que me agradas, pero por lo que veo has tenido suficientes problemas este día. Así que no te dejaré.

—Demasiado terca eres a pesar de ser tan pequeña…

—¡Camina! – apremió ella y, aunque mal encarado, él comenzó a cooperar, preguntándose al mismo tiempo porqué, de todos, justamente había tenido que ser esa niñita la que le encontrase en tal situación y le ayudase.

Había algo en ella. Algo en su mirada, en su expresión, en su comportamiento siempre compasivo que le irritaba e incomodaba. La vida le había enseñado que nadie da nada sin esperar algo a cambio. Ella no podía ser diferente. Una carita tan inocente no podría venir ahora y manchar todo un historial de lecciones para hacerle creer que algo tan absurdo como la bondad existía.

—Espera aquí – indicó Alice al llegar al bosque – Tengo un poco de alcohol, lo traeré para limpiarte las heridas.

Él no contestó. Se limitó a dejarse caer en el suelo, recargar la espalda en el tronco de un árbol y cerrar los ojos, mientras la escuchaba marcharse en medio de apresurados pasos.

—Quítate la playera –pidió Alice al estar de regreso frente a él.

Jasper lo hizo. Desplegó la sucia prenda de azul marino por los brazos y por encima de su cabeza, mientras que la pequeña humedecía el paño con agua y alcohol, el cual pronto comenzó a pasear por las heridas de su espalda y brazos, fijándose que éstos se hallaban adornados por múltiples cicatrices. Pasó de su espalda a su rostro, limpiando cuidadosamente la pequeña rajada sangrante que surcaba sus labios y experimentando mientras tanto una desconocida clase de nerviosismo.

—Estás roja como un tomate – apuntó Jasper, apresando su mirada entre el frío piélago de sus ojos

—Es el calor –trató de justificarse.

Él sonrió, fue un gesto apenas y legible, pero ella lo pudo notar.

—No es la primera vez que te golpean de esta manera – se atrevió a comentar, dado que su compañero parecía no estar tan a la defensiva como siempre –Lo digo por las cicatrices que tienes. Ni siquiera Paul, que apalea a cualquiera que se le ponga en frente, tiene tantas.

—Mi hermana y yo hemos vivido en la calle desde pequeños – recordó Jasper con voz obvia – ¿Qué esperabas?

Alice terminó de limpiar la sangre y suciedad que pintaban su rostro; luego se subió la manga de su playera y le mostró una delgada cicatriz que nacía desde su muñeca hasta el hueco de su codo.

—Me la hizo mi padre cuando tenía tres años – explicó – Se molestó tanto porque mis hermanos y yo no habíamos logrado conseguir el dinero para que se comprara una botella de alcohol, que terminó golpeándonos hasta cansarse. Siempre he creído que las cicatrices, más que una marca en la piel, son una marca en el alma…

—Hermosa filosofía – replicó Jasper con colosal sarcasmo – pero siento decirte que es un poco equívoca.

—¿En serio crees eso? – preguntó ella, mirándole a los ojos. Ahora que lograba divisarlos bien, con mayor detenimiento, podía apreciar que muy dentro de ellos había algo más que hielo y amargura…

—¡Qué molesta eres! – resopló el rubio.

—Y tú eres un mal agradecido

—Yo no te pedí que me ayudarás –recordó él – Por lo tanto, no tengo nada que agradecerte.

—¡Como tú digas! –se puso en pie, con las manos empuñadas. No sabía cómo es que aún podía seguir malgastando su tiempo intentando buscar la manera de acercarse a ese petulante y malcriado muchacho –pero déjame decirte una cosa: no todos en este mundo somos la basura que tú crees.

Y se marchó sin darle la oportunidad de decirle algo más. Aunque no es que Jasper lo hubiera hecho. Por el contrario, suspiró con forzado desinterés y frunció los labios mientras que el azul de sus ojos se perdía en el vacío y mandaba lejos hasta el más mínimo pensamiento que pudieran crear aquellas palabras.

Todos eran iguales, hasta él, se repitió. Nada podía ser diferente. Ante las pruebas que la calle siempre imponía, ante las necesidades y lucha que ésta te otorgaba, no había lugar para esa clase de bondad incondicional y mucho menos existían los milagros…

..

Sentada en el suelo, apoyada hacia atrás con ayuda de ambas manos y con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha, Rosalie contemplaba al joven que se hallaba en medio del grupo de niños que le intentaban arrebatar el desgastado balón de futbol que bailaba entre sus pies.

Una indeliberada sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, mientras lo veía divertirse. Era sorprendente, incluso increíble, que alguien con un físico tan amedrentador fuera tan feliz mientras jugaba con unos niños que le llegaban muy por debajo del hombro. Parecía un niño grandote, uno que parece nunca haber conocido el sufrimiento, aunque Rose sabía perfectamente que no era así.

Aunque Emmett nunca le hubiera contado sobre su vida, era notorio que, a diferencia de muchos, a él no le gustaba quejarse ni reprochar nada. Y era esa característica, ese afán de siempre sonreír pese a todo lo que suceda, lo que la cautivaba tanto.

—¡Uf! – resopló Emmett, tirándose a su lado cuando el pequeño y amistoso partido había terminado – ¡Estoy cansadísimo!

—Es normal – rió ella – Por un momento creí que pasarían toda la noche jugando.

—Eso sí que no – discutió él con humor, tocándole la nariz con la punta de su dedo índice – Jamás me olvidaría que te prometí una cena. Vamos… – comenzó a incorporarse

—Tengo una idea mejor – le detuvo Rose, jalándolo de la playera para que no se moviera más

—¿Cuál? – preguntó Emmett, con los ojos atentos a sus labios entreabiertos que se hallaban a una distancia casi extinta.

Rose no contestó, se limitó a explicarle lo que deseaba con ayuda de sus arrebatados besos que él correspondió de la misma enardecida manera.

—Ven… – musitó Emmett contra su boca, poniéndose de pie y ayudándole a hacer lo mismo para después conducirla entre las sombras del bosque, en donde la acorraló contra un árbol y comenzó a explorar su cuello con húmedos, deliciosos y torturantes labios.

Las manos de Rose, mientras tanto, se deslizaban por debajo de su playera y recorrían las líneas de su espalda y abdomen. Cayeron primero las ropas de él, luego las suyas. En medio de la obscuridad y el canto de los grillos, un ligero jadeo se dejó escuchar cuando Emmett rozó la punta de sus senos con su lengua y la levantó para que sus piernas encarcelaran su cintura.

Cuerpo a cuerpo. La piel de ambos sudaba mientras las caricias se volvían más osadas. El fuego bailando en su vientre pasó a convertirse en un exquisito suplicio que pasaba a borrar todo tipo de amargo recuerdo. Rose jamás se había entregado a alguien por voluntad o deseo puro, y por mucho tiempo creyó que el sexo siempre sería así: rudo, repugnante y doloroso; pero ahora Emmett le demostraba un lado mucho más amable y cálido, en el cual ella también disfrutaba y deseaba.

Recordó entonces cuando se conocieron, la noche en la que él le había asegurado que esto sucedería, y se alegraba de que aquellas palabras se convirtieran hoy en una verdad, pues no creía que hubiera en el mundo alguien más que fuera capaz de desatarle tanta pasión con un solo roce. Sólo él, sólo Emmett, quien silenciaba sus jadeos con la candente danza de sus lenguas mientras su masculinidad recorría su interior y la transportaba a una dimensión paralela en dónde no existía nada más que el conjunto armonioso de sus entrecortadas respiraciones…

**..**

**Sé que no tengo perdón de la Santa Tortilla por demorarme tanto. De verdad, lo siento, pero he estado atiborrada de tareas y exámenes y mi pobre y débil neuronita apenas y logra mantenerse con vida. Mil disculpas, sé que fue casi un mes sin actualizar, pero bueno, supongo que mejor tarde que nunca. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado, por alguna extraña razón (llámesele cansancio, falta de inspiración o lo que sea, me ha costado mucho). Nos leemos en cuanto pueda, ojala sea pronto. Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo. **

**Atte**

**Anju**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

**..**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando un poco para aclarar su visión. Se encontró con el bosque, y con su cuerpo tórrido, a medio vestir. Suspiró hondo y se acercó para depositar un beso sobre los delicados y blancos hombros. Rose despertó al sentir la caricia sobre su piel. Se giró y sus ojos se hallaron entonces con los de él, negros y transparentes, decadentes de mentiras o rencores.

Ambos sonrieron. ¿Se podía ser realmente feliz cuando vives rodeado de tanta miseria? Aún no lo sabían, era precipitado dar respuestas; pero… si existía un buen momento para grabar plenamente en la memoria, era este amanecer cálido y brillante.

En Forks el Sol casi no despuntaba en el cielo. Pero en las últimas semanas, parecía que las nubes habían cedido un poco. Hacía varios días que el frío no les torturaba, quizás se debía a que se encontraban en pleno verano.

Tras vestirse totalmente, Emmett se puso de pie y ayudó a Rose a hacer lo mismo.

—Te debo una cena – recordó – ¿Qué tal si lo cambiamos por un desayuno?

—Suena bien – asintió la muchacha, mientras miraba fijamente la unión de sus manos.

¿Cuántas veces no había contemplado a otras personas haciendo lo mismo? A personas "normales", de esas que todos los días se cambian de ropa y pueden hasta darse el lujo de decir cuál comida les gusta y cuál no ¿Y cuántas veces creyó que esto jamás le sucedería a ella? ¿Cuántas veces no se dijo, "el amor sólo se inventó para los ricos, para aquellos que no tienen necesidad de buscar entre la basura para comer algo"? Y sin embargo, ahí estaba… caminando al lado de Emmett, como si de una pareja ordinaria se tratara.

Llegaron a una sencilla cocina económica ubicada en un pequeño mercado. La señora que atendía los quedó viendo de pies a cabeza, con repudio.

—No doy limosnas, ¡Trabajen si quieren comer!

—Vieja estupi…

—Rose – calmó Emmett, dándole un suave apretón en la mano y sonriéndole – No venimos a pedir limosnas – se dirigió luego a la dueña del local – Traemos dinero.

—¿Cuánto? – se mofó la señora.

—Lo suficiente para comer los dos – mostró Emmett el billete que comprobaba sus palabras.

—Siéntense – accedió bruscamente la mujer.

—No tenemos porqué soportar esto – farfulló Rose, frunciendo el ceño, claramente molesta.

—Tranquila – sonrió él ampliamente, cediéndole el primer lugar en la desgastada banca.

—¿De dónde conseguiste tanto dinero?

—Tengo mis mañas – guiñó un ojo de manera traviesa.

—¿Asaltaste a alguien?

—No.

—¿Entonces? – insistió Rose

—Aquí tienen – interrumpió la señora, sirviendo rudamente el par de platos con comida

La rubia hizo un mal gesto, el cual fue borrado cuando Emmett acercó la cuchara a su boca

—¿Qué haces? – parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Prueba –insistió él, de manera cariñosa, a lo que ella aceptó, no sin cierto titubeo – ¿Qué tal?

—Me haces sentir como si fuera un bebé.

—¿Te molesta?

—No – se apresuro a contestar – Es sólo que es… extraño. Aparte de Jasper, nunca nadie me había tratado así de bien.

—¿Confías en mí? – preguntó Emmett, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

—Supongo que sí, pero aún me gustaría saber de dónde sacaste ese dinero.

El moreno soltó una risita, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y salían del mal logrado local.

—Era un billete falso – le confesó con un susurro travieso.

—¡Un billete falso! – dilató Rose la mirada.

—Me lo regaló ayer Paul. No pensaba usarlo, pero la vieja se lo merece, ¿o qué no?

—Definitivamente – asintió ella.

Emmett soltó una carcajada —¡Eres malvada!

—Cada quien recibe lo que merece – se encogió de hombros con fría indiferencia, la cual se disolvió cuando volvió a sentir que su mano era dulcemente arropada por otra de un tacto ya conocido.

—¿Te merezco yo, Rose?

—Debería ser yo la que estuviera haciendo esas preguntas…

—A mí se me ocurrió preguntar primero, pero ¿sabes? – sonrió – No importa cuál sea tu respuesta, siempre estaré a tu lado.

**..**

**..**

Se deslizó entre la multitud de la gente con habilidad casi exagerada, logrando burlar fácilmente la seguridad que se encontraba alrededor y adentrándose victorianamente y sin ningún percance al centro comercial. Sonrió con socarronería mientras el urdidor color de sus verdes ojos observaban las numerosas estanterías repletas de cientos de curiosos artículos y rechinaba sus desgastados tenis al caminar. De vez en cuando, elevaba una ceja y silbaba por lo bajo ante los precios tan altos.

Introdujo sus manos en las bolsas de su holgado pantalón y se dirigió al departamento de lácteos, de donde se apoderó de una botella de yogurt de durazno, su favorito. Se lamió los labios al terminarlo y aprovechó también a coger otros dos más y guardarlos en su mochila. Su atención fue captada por un juego de cajitas de cartón de diferentes colores, las cuales tenían al mismo y curioso muñeco que sonreía amplia y felizmente. Robó tres de ellas, sin pensarlo tanto y, de paso, se hizo dueño de una bolsa de pan dulce.

—¡Ey, tú!

_Se estaban tardando_. Sus labios esbozaron una malvada y juguetona sonrisa antes de echarse a correr por los pasillos, con cuatro policías detrás de él. Alcanzarlo se presentaba como una tarea ya muy complicada, por no decir imposible; los uniformados lo sabían. El Gato ya era un "cliente" reconocido en aquel centro comercial. No importaba qué tantas medidas se tomaran, ese andrajoso muchacho siempre lograba burlarlos. Corriendo entre los andenes, escalando las estanterías, brincando los mostradores, no permitía que nadie le alcanzara. Su destreza, había que mencionarlo, era digna de admirarse.

_Cada día son más aburridos,_ se sentó cómodamente sobre el tejado de una casa y contempló que la patrulla manejaba lejos de ahí, yendo en "su búsqueda". El día se había nublado un poco, pero la temperatura era agradable, así que prefirió tomar una siesta. La noche pasaba no había podido dormir muy bien, gracias a la muchachita aquella que se había empeñado en invadir sus pensamientos.

_Que se había empeñado. _¿No sería más correcto decir "Que se empeñaba"?...

—¡Gato!

—Ey –saludó a la chica de rubios cabellos que sonreía desde abajo. No recordaba su nombre… tampoco le interesaba hacerlo, pero vagamente recordaba haberle visto en el bosque.

—¿Podrías bajar un momento?

—¿Para qué?

—Me gustaría que platicáramos y para mí sería imposible subir hasta allá.

Bajó de un salto, aunque no son sin cierta desgana claramente manifestada.

—Dime –compelió

—Tiene semanas desde que te uniste a nosotros y apenas sé tu nombre – se acercó la chica

—Creo que con eso basta – contestó él – Yo ni siquiera sé el tuyo, así que…

—Lauren – le interrumpieron – Mi nombre es Lauren.

—Umm… - murmuró sin emoción.

—¿Siempre eres así de esquivo?

—Eso me han dicho –se deshizo de la mano que se acababa de acomodar sobre su pecho

—Oh, vamos – insistió la muchacha – No muerdo… No, si tú no quieres. ¿Qué tal si te veo hoy en la noche? –le propusieron, ante su silencio – En la parte Este del bosque. Ahí te estaré esperando…

Bufó en cuanto quedó solo y se olvidó pronto de aquella muchacha. El día transcurrió tranquilamente, se había encontrado con Jasper en un puente y le había pedido prestado el juego de pelotitas para hacer malabares a la salida de una plaza ubicada a orillas de carretera. Ya casi estaba a punto de regresar al bosque, iba cruzando por un callejón cercano, para cuando una suplicante voz femenina le distrajo.

Era una mujer de unos treinta años, a la cual tres hombres la tenían acorralada en un rincón. Por un momento sospesó la posibilidad de marcharse para no meterse en más problemas, pero no pudo. El nombre y el rostro de Elizabeth acudieron a sí límpidamente y entonces recordó que, de haber vivido su madre, seguramente tendría ahora el mismo aspecto. Tiró su cigarrillo y lo apagó con un pisotón, luego se dirigió en dirección a aquellos cobardes, tomando a dos por el hombro y abriéndose paso hasta llegar a la temblorosa dama.

—¿Qué se te perdió por aquí, mugroso? – le preguntaron

—¿Por qué no dejan a la señora en paz y continúan embriagándose? – propuso.

—Mejor aún – lo enfrentó uno – ¿Porqué no te largas de aquí y te vas a tu coladera?

—No sería mala idea – asintió, como quien en verdad considera la posibilidad – Allá hay menos mierda que aquí.

—Ya me cansé de ti – gruñó el de aspecto más rudo, azotando la botella de cerveza contra la pared y amenazándolo con uno de los filosos trozos que a partir de ello se había creado.

La mujer ahogó un grito, pero Edward no se inmutó. Por el contrario, desenfundó su inseparable navaja e hizo lo mismo. Una tensa pelea callejera se inició entones, en donde Edward obtuvo una cortada en la mejilla izquierda y otra más en el brazo derecho, al igual que algunos cuantos golpes. Sin embargo, los otros dos ya se hallaban inconscientes y sólo faltaba uno, al cual él tenía acorralado entre el suelo.

—Malditos enfermos – siseó Edward, sin poder evitar asociar aquel rostro tosco con una de sus recuerdos más dolorosos, el cual le pintaban a Elizabeth siendo violada por un desconocido, mientras que él y Tanya observaban impotentes desde un rincón. La imagen de su madre después de lo sucedido era lo que realmente laceraba, la ternura inmortal de sus ojos y la rigidez de su mandíbula para que no la vieran llorar era lo que en verdad le calaba el alma. Esa mujer siempre los había puesto a ellos en un primer término. No importaba si se sentía mal, si estaba triste, si le dolía algo… jamás faltaba que sus dulces labios se posaran sobre su frente y le dijeran un "te quiero".

_Maldición_, sus pupilas se comprimieron de ira. Ya no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, en su boca nadaba el amargo sabor de una rabia que sólo podía ser calmada con sangre. Si tan sólo hubiera podido defender a su madre como lo hacía ahora con esta desconocida, si tan sólo ella estuviera aquí… él lucharía para compensar todo el amor y las atenciones que le había brindado. Pero era tarde, _demasiado _tarde. Ahora estaba solo… sin nada que ganar, sin nada que perder…

—Detente – un par de manos sujetaron sus hombros, impidiendo que su navaja se enterrara en el cuerpo del hombre que balbuceaba incoherencias y escupía sangre – No lo hagas, no merece la pena.

Miró claramente y por primera vez a la mujer, respirando hondamente hasta controlarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntaron

—No es nada – restó importancia a las heridas sangrantes que tenía – ¿Usted está dañada?

—Estoy bien, gracias – le regalaron una dulce sonrisa.

Edward se obligó a desviar su atención de tal gesto, pues la imagen le golpeaba el pecho dolorosamente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Edward – informó.

—Muchas gracias – volvieron a repetirle, mientras la miraban con detenimiento – Mi nombre es Esme. No sé si estoy en un error, pero, ¿Acaso tú no estás con los chicos que se esconden en el bosque?

—Sí – se asombró

—Me lo imaginé – le sonrieron – Yo conozco muy bien a Emmett, Bella y Alice. Ellos me han platicado mucho sobre ustedes, los nuevos integrantes de su familia. Me da gusto conocer finalmente a uno de ellos.

—¡Esme! – interrumpió un joven hombre, quien se acercaba corriendo

—Carlisle – reconoció la mujer y caminó hacia él

—¿Te encuentras bien? –se tomaron de las manos – Tardabas mucho en llegar a la casa y decidí venir a buscarte.

—Unos sujetos me bloquearon el camino, pero Edward me ayudó – señaló Esme – él uno de los nuevos hermanos de Emmett, Alice y Bella.

—Gracias –la voz de Carlisle estaba bañada en alivio

—Tengo que irme – anunció Edward, a sabiendas que el peligro ya había pasado.

—Pero estás herido – intentaron frenarlo

—No es nada –calmó

—Saluda a los muchachos de mi parte– pidió Esme, notando fácilmente que, al igual que Bella, Alice y Emmett, el orgullo mostraba una fuerte influencia sobre aquel muchacho – Y muchas gracias…

..

..

—Y bien, ¿Es que acaso no piensas comer? -presionó Rose

—No tengo hambre –contestó Jasper, con voz un tanto cansada por su insistencia.

—Es más de medio día, no has probado bocado alguno – regañó su hermana – ¿Y dices que no tienes hambre?

El rubio se limitó a cerrar los ojos e ignorarla. Rose se puso de pie, molesta por su actitud, y le miró desde arriba.

—¡No soporto esta parte de ti! – reprochó – En primer lugar, no me dices que estás herido gracias a unos imbéciles montoneros. Si no es por Alice, estoy segura que no me hubiera enterado. Después vienes y rechazas mi ayuda. Somos hermanos, ¿no? ¡Llevamos la misma sangre! Entiendo que seas orgulloso con el resto, pero, ¿conmigo?

Jasper no contestó, su rostro no demostraba ni la más mínima expresión, lo cual terminó de enfurecer a Rose.

—¡Eres imposible! – dio media vuelta y pasó a un lado de Alice, quien apenas y acababa de llegar a ellos.

—¿Se enojaron? –la pequeña se acercó a Jasper.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – contestó él, aún sin abrir los ojos.

—Venía a traerte algo de comida, pero supongo que no la aceptarás – dijo al ver el plató que Rose había dejado a su lado – Ella tiene razón de enojarse contigo –agregó a modo de reprimenda – Cuando le dije que te habían herido, se mostró muy preocupada.

—Rose tiene suficientes problemas como para que, encima, tenga que liar con los míos – suspiró el rubio.

Alice observó su expresión por un segundo. Desde que le había conocido, había creído que Jasper era una persona egoísta, más en ese instante comprobó que estaba equivocada. Al menos, si se trataba de Rose, él prefería soportar todo solo, antes de involucrar a su hermana.

—No está mal mostrar un poco de debilidad de vez en cuando – se atrevió a tomar la cucharita desechable y llenarla con algo de comida. Jasper abrió los ojos al sentir que algo le rozaba los labios.

—¿Qué haces? – inquirió, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa

—Anda, abre la boca – pidió Alice, con una sonrisa – Si no lo haces, te embarraré la comida en la cara.

—No seas ridícula – se negó él

—Anda, anda – insistió la pequeña, sin dejarse intimidar.

Jasper la miró con asombro disfrazado de antipatía; luego suspiró con derrota enmascarada de fastidio y, sin saber cómo, ni porqué, abrió su boca y dejó que Alice le diera de comer. Una primera cucharada, después una segunda y una tercera hasta que terminó por acabarse la comida que ella y Rose le habían traído.

—¡Y decías no tener hambre! – exclamó Alice, sin poder disimular su felicidad por haber logrado acercarse más a ese muchacho tan desconfiado.

—¿Porqué eres así? – quiso saber Jasper, desviando la mirada a otro lado que no fuera ese rostro de alegre duendecillo, pues comenzaba a ver en él algo que creyó jamás encontrar en la calle: Esperanza.

—¿Así?

—Tan noble –se explicó – ¿Es que acaso no sabes que los demás no sabrán agradecerte? Hagas lo que hagas, las personas siempre terminarán por traicionarte.

—Eso es mentira – discutió ella, aunque con suavidad

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Bella, Emmett, Rose, Edward y… Tú…

..

..

Estaba obscuro y silencioso para cuando Edward arribó al bosque. Viajó indeliberadamente su mirada por alrededor, buscando a alguien que no aceptaría estar buscando, y encontrándola de pie y con la espalda recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol.

—¿Qué haces? – se acercó sin planearlo. Como si fueran dos imanes que se atraen entre sí.

—Te estaba esperando –contestó Bella – vienes herido –señaló al mirarlo –¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me peleé con unos sujetos – se encogió de hombros

—Me imagino que por eso llegas tarde. Te están esperando –señaló con la cabeza el lado Este del bosque – Lauren me pidió que te lo recordara.

—No iré – sonrió Edward con un aire de desprecio

—¿Ah, no? – intentó ella disfrazar su felicidad ante la noticia. Apenas y notando que todo este tiempo, mientras aguardaba por su llegada, había sido presa de un indescifrable e injustificable malestar.

—¿Y el mocoso?

—Se durmió hace poco –informó, haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos –¿Por qué?

—Le traje algo que le va a gustar –sacó las tres cajitas de leche que había robado del súper – Una es para ti.

—Gracias –las aceptó Bella, un tanto sorprendida – ¿Por qué no vas con Lauren? – no pudo evitar preguntar tras un momento de silencio.

—Estoy cansado –contestó Edward mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

—Qué excusa tan más poco creíble – acusó, haciendo lo mismo.

Edward le dedicó una mirada fugaz, que ella no supo interpretar.

—¿Acaso eres gay? –insistió

—Soy más hombre de lo que tú crees –afirmó él, tras soltar una risa – Sólo que hay cierto tipo de mujeres que no me llaman la atención.

—Sería la primera vez que conozco un hombre que es selectivo cuando se trata del sexo. Eso es raro –se tomó la barbilla con gesto pensativo – en realidad me haces dudar…

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre si serás bueno o no en el acto –contestó ella, aguantando la risa – ¿De casualidad no eres "_virgen_"? –escupió la última palabra con un humor entrañable.

—Mi primera relación sexual la tuve a los trece años –informó el Gato, con una sonrisa torcida y petulante – fue con una señora de cuarenta años, muy guapa. Trabajaba en un prostíbulo cercano a donde yo solía dormir. De pronto me habló y me invitó a su habitación, me comenzó a desvestir y me metió a la regadera… Fue bueno – asintió – Muy bueno.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede hoy en día que pareces rechazar cualquier propuesta sexual?

—Precauciones –se sinceró al fin – No quiero que algún día suceda algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

—¿Te refieres a embarazar a alguien? –su silencio respondió por él – ¿Quieres decir que no has tenido sexo desde aquella vez?

—No seas ilusa –rió – claro que lo he tenido, pero a mí manera.

—¿A tu manera?

—Por _atrás_ – dijo sin más preámbulos –además, tengo mis manos y mi boca. Puedo hacer maravillas con eso. Por eso mismo, elijo bien con quién acostarme.

—Te crees mucho –señaló la castaña, mirando hacia otro lado para esconder su rubor – Y dicen por ahí "Dime de qué presumes y te diré de lo que careces". ¿Qué tal tus heridas? – advirtió las cortadas hinchadas y sangrantes que tenía

—Duelen un poco, pero ya pasará.

—Ven –se puso de pie –Alice tiene alcohol adentro. Hay que limpiarlas o se te infectarán.

Edward le siguió los pasos, internándose ambos en la casita de cartón, la cual estaba habitada solamente por el pequeño Jacob quien dormía plácidamente entre los periódicos. Sus ojos, aunque lo intentó, no pudieron desengancharse de la curva que dibujaba su delgada cintura.

Fue instintivo, un impulso provocado por el deseo de saberla tan cerca, sin nadie alrededor. Bella sintió de repente la humedad de unos labios contra su cuello y el vigor de unas manos deslizándose por debajo de su blusa hasta asaltar sus pechos.

Aunque lo hubiese querido, no hubiera podido protestar, pues con una velocidad tan atropellada como pasional, Edward la hizo girar para besarla con energía candente que la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sus dedos se alzaron hasta alcanzar a los cabellos color arena, los cuales jaló para invitarlo a acercarse más.

Edward obedeció, sus brazos se enrollaron a su alrededor y la estrechó contra su pecho, mientras su lengua exploraba el interior de su boca y comenzaba a empujarla hacia atrás para que su espalda topara contra la tierra. Sintió las manos de Bella se deslizarse por debajo de su playera y, aunque una vocecita interior le decía que parase, no encontraba la manera de despreciar aquel torrente de exquisitas y cálidas sensaciones que le enardecían la piel.

La deseaba. La deseaba enloquecidamente, como nunca había deseado a alguien. Quería hacerla suya, tomarla, escucharla jadear contra su oído, apretarla, extraviarla… perderse en su calor.

Un jadeo se escapó de su garganta para cuando Bella paseó la yema de sus dedos por la herida recién marcada en su brazo.

—Lo siento…

—No… -la silenció con un beso mucho más ardiente, al mismo tiempo que la despojaba a ella de su sostén y comenzaba a jugar sus pezones entre sus dedos.

La castaña gimió contra su aliento, él deslizó sus labios hasta su cuello, mientras ella perpetuaba con su tacto cada línea de su espalda, sus brazos y abdomen, deteniéndose un momento al descubrir que del cuello le colgaba una cadena hecha a base de hilos tejidos y que ésta portaba un pequeño anillo de oro.

—¿Y esto? – preguntó, sintiendo al segundo después el cuerpo de Edward tensarse y apartarse de ella como si fuera una bomba atómica que reventaría ante el más mínimo roce – ¿Qué pasa?

—Esto no está bien, Bella –contestó Edward mientras se volvía a poner su playera y ocultaba el anillo debajo de ésta.

—No saldré embarazada por esto…

—No lo sabemos –discutió él – Bella, no sé qué tanto quiero de ti. Por favor, no me hagas cometer una estupidez.

**..**

**¡Ey! ¿Qué dijeron? "Edward ya cayó!", ¡pues no!, muajaja *Risa malvada*. Ok u.u Ya serias, una enorme disculpa por la tardanza. Estoy ahora mismo en exámenes finales y mi termómetro del estrés está llegando a su punto máximo. Siento mucho la demora, pero ya saben que tarde pero seguro xD. Me voy, que tengo que terminar de hacer un código. Espero el capítulo les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto y gracias por su paciencia.**

**atte.**

**Anju**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

**..**

—Así que_… por atrás_ – Dijo Bella, con el ceño fruncido.

—_Por atrás _– confirmó Edward, con una sonrisa.

—Sigo creyendo que lo que me has contado es mentira – suspiró y abrazó sus piernas. Era lo único que podía hacer, ahora que sabía nada iba a pasar entre ellos.

Aquella distancia era terrible, tan mínima y colosal a la vez. ¿Por qué no se largaba a otro lado? Ella no lo quería cerca. No ahora, que aún podía sentir el calor de sus manos enardecerle la piel. Pero tampoco era capaz de correrlo. Lo quería lejos, pero lo necesitaba ahí, a su lado. Maravillosa contradicción. Hundió el rostro entre sus rodillas, consternada por todo lo que sentía. Estaba tan… molesta.

—Me haces sentir como una cualquiera – confesó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Edward río, aunque sin diversión.

—Lo mejor es que seamos amigos.

—_Amigos._ Pensé que eras más sincero.

—Yo también –sonrío – La verdad es que no quiero eso. La verdad es que… no quiero que ningún tipo de relación me ate a ti.

—Eso está mucho mejor –trató ella de ocultar el daño que tales palabras le ocasionaban –De acuerdo –se puso en pie, huyendo. Tal parecía que no había otra forma de acabar este tipo de conversaciones.

Edward frunció los labios para no llamarle. Bella, Bella… adentro, su nombre se repitió incansablemente. En su lengua, aún danzaba el salado sabor de su piel. Qué idiota, decir que no quería nada que lo atara a ella, mientras que, sin poder controlarlo, a cada día que pasaba, más y más cuerdas lo sostenían a su lado. Quizás era el momento de marcharse. Había permanecido en Forks poco más de un mes. Sólo en una ocasión había durado establecido tanto tiempo en una ciudad. Sólo una vez, cuando recién se había escapado del orfanato y no sabía muy bien qué rumbo tomar. Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora, había cientos de caminos abiertos ante sus pies; sin embargo, no lograba verlos, y si los veía, ninguno le convencía. _Nada mejor que Forks_, cantaba una molesta voz en su mente, _Nada mejor que estar cerca de ella…_ El punto era ver hasta qué grado Edward le obedecía.

..

..

—¡Son una bola de ineptos! ¡Todos ustedes! - rugió el hombre de largos y plateados cabellos, desquitando su enojo con una muchacha cercana a él, tomándola violentamente del brazo, zarandeándola y arrojándola al suelo – ¡¿Cuánto crees que me pagarían por ella? ¡¿Cuánto pagarían ustedes por este pedazo de cuero?

—Pero Cayo…

—Quiero mujeres por las que los clientes estén dispuestos a pagar, ¡No una bola de rameras que sólo inspiran lástima y asco! ¡James!, ¿Qué ha pasado con la mugrosa esa?

—Bella no quiere saber nada de esto, señor –contestó el muchacho.

—Maldita muerta de hambre.

—¿Porqué no vuelves a negociar con ella?– interceptó una voz amable y tranquila

—No creo que sirva de mucho –negó James – Bella ha dicho es alguien bien difícil de convencer.

—¿Y qué dices de su hermana?

—¡¿Te refieres a Alice? Aro, pero es sólo una niña…

—Hay clientes que les encantan las primerizas. Estoy seguro que pagarían muy bien por ella.

—No entiendo porqué están tan empeñados con ellas

—Dudo mucho que no lo sepas –sonrió Aro con amabilidad –¿O me contradecirás si digo que, a pesar de vivir en medio de tanta inmundicia, esas criaturas no son algo adorable? Tenemos buen ojo, James, y por ese par habría decenas de clientes dispuestos a venir noche tras noche a nosotros.

—En cambio, yo tengo algo mucho mejor –alegó una tercera voz, ronca y con un aire de aburrimiento

—Llegas tarde, Marco –reprendió Cayo.

—Yo tengo algo que, no lo haría venir noche tras noche, sino horas tras hora – continuó el recién llegado, mostrando una foto a los presentes.

—¡Es hermosa! – Cantó Aro –¡Divina, como una diosa! ¿Y es de la calle? Estoy seguro que con un baño y unas prendas limpias, no habría en el mundo mujer alguna que se le comparase.

—Jamás le había visto –murmuró James.

—Es nueva –explicó Marco – Creo que está con los mugrosos con los que antes te juntabas, pues la vi caminando con ese tal Emmett.

..

..

—¿Es que acaso piensas quedarte aquí todo el tiempo? –preguntó Jasper, rompiendo el silencio que él mismo había impuesto hacía bastantes minutos.

—Hoy no tengo nada especial que hacer –contestó Alice, con voz vivaracha y atenta.

—Podrías irte a otro lugar – propuso, sin afán de ser grosero, pero no pudiendo controlar su natural hostilidad – Me sé cuidar solo.

—¿Y quién te dice que estoy aquí por ti?

—¿Qué…? – no supo qué hacer más que sorprenderse por tal respuesta. Alice sonrió ampliamente. Quizás el avance era poco, casi extinto, pero ahí estaba: presente. Aún no sabía ni porqué era tanto su empeño en acercarse a ese muchacho, ni tampoco estaba dispuesta a pensar mucho al respecto, lo único que quería era borrar, aunque fuera sólo un poco, aquella amargura plasmada en sus pupilas.

—Me gusta este lugar –dijo a modo de plática – Es muy tranquilo, si guardas silencio, se puede hasta escuchar la corriente del río. ¿Quieres que lo intentemos?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Escuchar al río.

—Uhm…

—Cierra los ojos – indicó Alice. Ese "Uhm" No había sido un sí, pero tampoco un no. Era, más bien, un "Has lo que quieras" y ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a tomar la oportunidad –¡Que los cierres! – volvió a indicar al ver que Jasper no le había hecho caso. El muchacho hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero terminó accediendo. Cerró sus ojos y la escuchó respirar profundamente. La imitó sin planearlo. Después, sólo escuchó el lejano y fino canturreo de la corriente.

Permaneció sumergido en aquella abrumadora concordia dos segundos más y luego se obligó a despertar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No me gusta –dijo, incómodo – Tanta paz…. nunca hay tanta paz.

Alice vaciló un poco, pero se armó de valor y lo tomó de la mano. Él no se opuso. Su pequeño tacto se sentía bien, era como poseer algún instrumento mágico capaz de crear un mundo en blanco, en donde no existía el tiempo ni los recuerdos. Sólo él, sólo el cantico del río fluyendo a lo lejos y sólo ella, con esa dulce sonrisa que le decía "Está bien, no tengas miedo. Estoy aquí, no te dejaré caer".

—¿Cómo le haces? –preguntó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eres muy buena. Podría apostar que, a diferencia de todos nosotros, a diferencia incluso de la gente normal, tú no guardas ningún tipo de rencor hacia la vida. Confías en todos, aún cuando fue tu mismo padre el que te hizo daño y te arrastró a esta miseria…

—Así que sí me estabas escuchando – se alegró – Pensé que, como siempre, me habías ignorado –hizo una pausa, luego comenzó a hablar con voz baja, casi triste – En realidad… Charlie siempre nos amó; aunque, al final, no de la manera más correcta. Si nos hizo daño, sabemos que no fue porque así lo quisiera. El alcohol lo cegaba, no era él quien nos golpeaba. Era otro, un monstruo dominado por el vicio. Por eso, no puedo odiarle. El verdadero Charlie era un padre cariñoso. Trabajaba de basurero y siempre jugaba con nosotros y nos hacía carritos y regalos con algunos de los materiales que encontraba entre los desechos. A pesar de haber sido muy pequeña para entonces, lo recuerdo bien. Son recuerdos agradables, de esos que te sirven para tener un motivo cuando quieres sonreír estando a solas. Empezó a beber cuando Renne nos abandonó. Ahí cambió todo… Pero eso ya no es algo que sea muy lindo recordar, así que prefiero no hacerlo. Emmett dice que si sufres, hay que aprender todo lo que puedas de ese sufrimiento, grabarte tales enseñanzas, muy profundo en el alma, para que después puedas olvidar lo que te hizo daño, pero recuerdes siempre aquel pequeño trocito de experiencia que te hará crecer y madurar como persona. De esa manera, serás sabio sin necesidad de amargarte el corazón.

—¿Y qué pasa si el corazón ya está casi podrido?

—Si tienes una manzana _casi _podrida –acomodó Alice su mano sobre el pecho de Jasper – ¿Qué haces si tienes hambre, pero no te quieres enfermar al comerla?

—Me como sólo la parte buena.

—Exacto –sonrió Alice –Un trocito de fe es mucho mejor que una infinidad de resentimiento, ¿Verdad? Quizás no calme el hambre, pero no te causa ningún dolor.

..

..

—Ey, preciosa, ¿A dónde vas?

—No soy yegua para que me digas preciosa, pedazo de imbécil –contestó Rose, sin detenerse.

—Espera, espera –le bloquearon el paso

—Háganse a un lado –pidió lentamente, casi siseando. El par de hombres que se encontraban enfrente le sonrieron con maldad, queriéndola intimidar entre la obscuridad del callejón.

—Tranquila, güerita –dijo uno de ellos, acercándose un paso. Ella retrocedió dos, su cuerpo había optado, instintivamente, una posición esquiva y salvaje –No planeamos hacerte daño. Sólo queremos platicar un poco.

—No tengo tiempo –intentó pasar, pero no pudo.

—Es sólo un par de minutos. Te tenemos una propuesta muy buena.

—¿Propuesta?

—Nuestros jefes están buscando a chicas que quieran trabajar…

—No, gracias –tajó. Sabía que _tipo_ de chicas querían esa clase de gente.

—Espera…

—¡No me toques! –rugió, deshaciéndose del par de manos que se habían enganchado de su brazo

—Vale, tranquila… Sólo queremos que termines de escucharnos.

—Ya les he dicho que no.

—Dejarías esta vida –insistieron – Mis jefes te pagarían muy bien.

—¿Qué parte de .Gracias es la que no entienden?

—Rose.

—Emmett – se llenó de alivio al verlo aparecer.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Emmett, llegando hasta ella y protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

—Olvídalo –dijo Rose – Mejor vámonos a otro lugar.

—Piénsalo – volvieron a instar el par de jóvenes, cuando ellos dieron la media vuelta para marcharse, pero Rose los ignoró con facilidad. Le era fácil hacer a un lado todo lo malo cuando estaba al lado de Emmett.

—¿Te estaban molestando?

—Me dijeron puras tonterías –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia – Me hablaron de un tal Aro. Sabrá el Cielo quién jodidos es ese tip…

—¡¿Aro? – el moreno detuvo sus pasos.

—Sí, así me pareció escuchar…

—Ese perro…

—¿Lo conoces? –preguntó, un tanto asustada. Era la primera vez que miraba a Emmett encolerizado de esa manera y parecía alguien diferente: alguien a quien en realidad temerle – Emmett…

—Lo siento –suspiró el muchacho y cerró los ojos para controlarse.

—¿Quién es Aro? –quiso saber.

Emmett tomó su mano y la invitó a sentarse en la orilla de una banqueta.

—Jamás aceptes algo que venga en su nombre. Nunca, Rose. Ese… _hombre_, si es que hombre se le puede llamar a alguien así, no tiene escrúpulos, ni vergüenza ni dignidad. Se aprovecha de la necesidad del resto para alimentar su avaricia. Compra a cuántos se dejen comprar, los usa como quiere y, cuando se aburre, los desecha como si fueran basura. Mucho de nuestros hermanos se han dejado engañar por sus falsas promesas, se van con él, pero cuando se dan cuenta de sus injusticias y quieren regresar, no han podido. Los hemos encontrado muertos, tirados en las orillas del río, en algún basurero o, simplemente, abandonados en una banqueta.

—Es horrible.

—Se llama ambición, Rose. Ese tipo y sus hermanos, Cayo y Marco, están enfermos. Nunca se cansan de hacer daño. Tiene ya varios meses que le están insistiendo a Bella que se vaya con ellos, a ese prostíbulo de mala muerte en donde las mujeres son tratadas como animales. No tiene mucho me enteré que también les ha surgido interés por Alice. Y ahora, también te quieren a ti –sus nudillos se blanquearon ante la fuerza que sus manos empuñadas ejercían sobre sus rodillas – No sabes cuánto me gustaría matarlos, pero son unos cobardes que se la viven escondidos y flanqueados por una multitud de idiotas que le siguen el juego.

—Tranquilo –susurró ella – Tus hermanas y yo nos sabemos defender muy bien. No nos pasará nada malo.

—Eso espero – se inclinó él y juntó sus frentes – No sé qué haría si algo les pasara. Son lo más importante para mí.

..

..

—¡Bella!

La castaña se apresuró a limpiar el parabrisas que había escogido en la última parada y bajó dando un salto. Se dirigió a la ventanilla y el conductor le dio dos dólares. Sonrió y dio las gracias, mientras se guardaba el dinero en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Luego corrió a la orilla, antes de que el semáforo cambiara de rojo a verde, y caminó hasta llegar a la mujer que le estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—¡Esme! –saludó animosamente –¿Qué haces aquí?

—Fui a hacer una entrega de panes por aquí cerca y quise ver si encontraba a alguno de ustedes por casualidad –contestó la señora. – Me alegra verte. Tenía tiempo que no lo hacía.

—No te he podido ir a ver. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Mira, les traje algo. Toma – le tendieron una bolsa llena de panes

—Pero, Esme… Son muchos.

—Acéptalo. Es mi forma de agradecerles.

—¿Agradecernos?

—Ayer conocí a Edward. Él me defendió de unos hombres a la salida de un centro comercial.

—¿El gato? –parpadeó.

—Pareces sorprendida.

—Lo estoy –admitió.

—Es un muchacho muy amable y noble. Y, por lo que veo, no soy la única que tiene una buena opinión sobre él.

—¿Qué dices? – intentó hacerse la desentendida

—Tu rostro se ha transformado en cuanto mencioné su nombre.

—Es porque no me llevo muy bien con él.

Esme se inclinó un poco, le miró fijamente a los ojos por tres segundos, y luego sonrió.

—Te gusta ese muchacho. Te gusta mucho.

—Tonterías –balbuceó Bella, agradeciendo tener la cara cubierta de mugre. Quizás así el rubor no se le notara – Él es un engreído que anda por ahí, en las calles, creyéndose Robin Hood para después venir y alardear sobre sus heroicos actos.

—Pues a mí me pareció todo lo contrario –insistió Esme, con voz divertida –Vamos, Bella. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Dime qué sucede entre Edward y tú.

—Nada.

—En verdad, no parece así. Jamás te había visto optar esa actitud por nada ni por nadie… Ni si quiera cuando estás muy enojada, así que no digas que es porque no te agrada. Esto va mucho más allá de una mala relación.

Bella frunció el ceño y se empeñó en guardar absoluto silencio al sentirse acorralada por la experiencia y perspicacia de esa mujer. Incómoda, dio media vuelta, cruzó sus brazos, y se recargó tontamente en la pared, queriendo alzar, sin lograrlo, un escudo entre ambas.

—Lo sabía –la sonrisa de Esme se amplió, pero no dijo más. Tampoco quería insistir demasiado. Conocía a Bella desde hacía años y sabía que si había algo que ella quisiera decirle, lo haría. Así que esperó en silencio, paciente. Hasta que la castaña finalmente suspiró y abrió los labios para decir:

—No lo entiendo… No logro entenderlo. Me confunde. No sé qué siente por mí. Es más, no sé si siente algo o soy sólo un juego. Un minuto dice una cosa, me trata de una manera; pero al siguiente cambia. Pasa del blanco al negro en un solo salto. Me besa, me acaricia; después me rechaza, se burla y me dice que soy una niñita inmadura y se larga. Mierda –suspiró y soltó una amarga risita – ¿Sabes lo que más me da rabia? Que me hace sentir como una de esas viejas urgidas que ruegan porque se las cojan… Pero no puedo controlarlo. Es como una necesidad que nace y crece en cuanto sus labios rozan los míos. Una necesidad de _él._ Pero el muy idiota nada más llega a frotar la leña y no deja que la fogata se encienda. Me fastidia.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no insistes un poco más? – propuso Esme.

—¿Insistir?

—Por lo que me cuentas, Edward ha de estar igual de confundido que tú. Puede que quizás sólo necesite un poco de ayuda para decidirse.

—¿Decidirse a qué?

—No sé exactamente a qué, pero sea lo que sea, será mucho mejor a vivir siempre con la duda, ¿No crees? Ayúdalo a que diga de una vez por todas si te quiere cerca o te quiere lejos. No le permitas intermedios. Si él juega contigo, tú también hazlo, pero de una manera más inteligente. De una manera que lo incite a tomar una determinación concreta…

_Determinación concreta._ La palabra permanecía ahí, atada a su mente, mientras su cuerpo se sumergía hasta el fondo del río. Nadó hasta que los pulmones no le permitieron resistir más la respiración y salió. Tomó un poco de aire, se volvió a hundir y siguió fluyendo entre el agua. Esa era la única manera con la que lograba cavilar más claramente. Aunque la idea de ocupar tanto de su tiempo pensando en ese muchacho le seguía pareciendo algo muy molesto, ya comenzaba a resignarse que nada podía hacer para controlarlo.

Se secó y vistió con sus mismos harapos. Jacob le esperaba dormido en la orilla. Se acercó y paseó dulcemente su mano por el infantil rostro.

—Quiero leche… –susurró el niño, sin despertar totalmente.

Lo cargó cuidadosamente y caminó de regreso al bosque. Aún era de tarde, quizás si se daba prisa lograba conseguir dos más de esas cajitas de leche que Edward había traído anoche y que al pequeño tanto le habían gustado. Dejó a Jacob a cuidado de Sam y se dirigió a la ciudad.

—Ey, aquí no se permite el acceso a gente como tú –le obstruyeron el paso para cuando quiso entrar al centro comercial.

—¿Por qué no? –retó Bella, aunque ya bien sabía la respuesta.

El oficial se limitó a empujarla a la salida e ignorarla, dándole vilmente la espalda. Grave error. Bella aprovechó tal distracción para asir una piedra y lanzarla directamente a su cabeza.

—¡Maldita piojosa!

Salió corriendo y frenó de manera violenta cuando, al ingresar al primer callejón que se la atravesó, se encontró con un grupo de perros que se giraron y gruñeron al escucharla arribar. La sangre se le congeló en las venas, pues todos expulsaban espuma blanca por sus hocicos bañados en sangre y tenían en los ojos un terrorífico brillo asesino. Era claro que, antes de que ella llegara, se hallaban en una pelea y el más débil había servido de cena. Retrocedió lo más lentamente posible, sabía que echarse a correr de un momento a otro era lo peor que podía hacer. Sin embargo, apenas había dado un paso hacia atrás, para cuando uno de ellos, el más grande y que tenía ciertos rasgos de la raza Rot Wailer, ladró violentamente y se lanzó hacia ella. Fue instintivo, Bella comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, con el grupo de rabiosos perros persiguiéndole a escasa distancia. Ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de tomar una piedra o algún garrote para ahuyentarlos, pues si se detenía un solo segundo, la alcanzarían. Ir al centro de la ciudad, eso era lo único que quedaba. Ir al centro de la ciudad y adentrarse a algún local. No importaba si después los dueños la corrían a patadas. De mordidas a patadas, prefería mil veces aquellas que no amenazaban con transmitirle alguna enfermedad rara. Pero las esperanzas se esfumaron cuando se topó con una calle que estaba en reparación y no le quedó de otra más que correr a un callejón sin salida.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y sintió las piernas temblorosas al topar contra la pared y ver al grupo de canes acercarse, ladrando, aullando y rugiendo. ¿Quién sería el primero en lanzarse? se preguntó ¿Cuál sería la primera parte de su cuerpo que morderían? ¿Los brazos? ¿Sus piernas? ¿El cuello? Había escuchado alguna vez que los perros muy salvajes suelen atacar a sus presas en el cuello, para matarlos más rápidamente.

Así sería. El perro más grande pegó un salto, Bella cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza, esperando a sentir el desgarrador dolor… Pero a cambio, sintió dos enérgicos jalones, uno que la estiraba hacia arriba, y otro que la estiraba desde abajo.

—Mi-¡Mierda! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Pégale una patada! –¡Esa voz! Abrió los ojos y vio que la mandíbula del animal se encontrada aferrada a la tela de su pantalón. Tomó impulso y con la pierna libre despachó un tremendo golpe que logró tirar al perro.

Después, cayó al suelo, del otro lado de la barda, encima de Edward y sin una sola mordida.

—Vaya… -jadeó, sorprendida. Jamás había sentido tanta adrenalina en menos de dos minutos.

—¿Qué hacías? –En cambio, Edward no parecía nada sorprendido. Si no molesto; furioso, más bien –¿Es que acaso no puedes estar un solo día sin meterte en problemas?

—Gracias…

—¡No agradezcas! – dilató la mirada, pero soportó las ganas de brincar. A cambio, se limitó a escuchar cada una de las encolerizadas palabras que Edward expulsaba – En verdad que no exagero al decir que eres peor que una niñita. ¡Una bebé que no sabe hablar! ¿Por qué no gritas, Bella? ¡¿Por qué nunca pides ayuda?¡

—Porque no sirve de nada. Nadie me ayudaría.

—¡Pero es instintivo, maldita sea! ¡Aún si sabes que es inútil, es instintivo de la gente gritar, hacer algo por sobrevivir! ¿Porqué tú no eres así? – las palmas de Edward se estrellaron contra la pared al mismo tiempo que la acorralaba contra ésta – Un día de estos vas a morir. Un día de estos yo no voy a estar cerca, me voy a descuidar ¡Y te vas a morir sin emitir ninguna queja!

—¿Porqué te enojas tanto? No eres un héroe. No tienes ninguna necesidad de…

—Tengo la necesidad, Bella –interrumpió Edward, mirándola fijamente, con el verde de sus ojos destilando un sentimiento muy parecido al miedo – _La tengo_. Pero sería todo mucho más fácil si tú pusieras algo de tu parte.

—¿Qué buscas? – dijo ella – Dices que no quieres nada que te ate a mí, pero desde que te conozco, estás ahí siempre. Ayudándome… _Protegiéndome._

—No entendiste nada de lo que te dije anoche, ¿verdad?

—No puedo entender si dices una cosa pero haces otra.

—Bella –tomó su rostro entre sus manos – Si hubiera en el mundo a alguien a quien pudiera amar, te amaría a ti, sin ninguna duda.

—Si _hubiera…_

—Sí. _Si hubiera_ – dijo apenas y concentrado. Había sido una mala idea acercarse tanto. Lo supo cuando apreció en la garganta una especie de ardor que le decía "Apágame. Enfrente, tienes la cura" –Mierda – se quejó con un susurro, mientras culminaba la poca distancia que separaba sus bocas.

Y la besó de nuevo, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura pues le encantaba sentirla temblar contra su cuerpo. ¿Y qué decir de la manera en que ella le jalaba los cabellos y arqueaba la espalda, tentándolo a volverse más osado? ¿Sabía ella lo enloquecidamente excitante que era sentir el roce sus senos subir y bajar? Deslizó su mano debajo de su playera. No importaba si había hecho lo mismo antes, otra vez volvía a sentir el mismo temblor que sólo su piel le provocaba. Acarició su seno derecho, de un tamaño que se amoldaba perfectamente a su tacto, mientras sus pies ya habían avanzado hacia un rincón mucho más obscuro. Ahí, le alzó la blusa y su boca asaltó sus pezones. Ella jadeó, excitada. Él subió de nuevo a sus labios, mientras dejaba que las pequeñas manos de Bella lo despojaran de su playera, se pasearan por sus brazos y descendieran hasta tentar su rígida masculinidad. Su garganta emitió un ronco sonido y supo que estaba _totalmente_ perdido. Adiós cordura. Edward abandonó su boca para descender por su cuello y saborear la curva de su cintura y su vientre, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a jugar con el broche que sostenía el pantalón de Bella pegado a sus caderas, bajándolo lentamente.

—Detente – pidió Bella de repente, apartándolo y acomodándose las ropas.

—¿Qué? – apenas y dijo. El que le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada se habría sentido mucho mejor que esa repentina y negativa rotundidad.

—No será cuando tú quieras –sonrió Bella con travesura.

—Espera –la apresó contra la pared. No señor, si pensaba ella que se iba a ir así, nada más, estaba_ muy_ equivocada –Lo quiero –confesó –Y tú también lo quieres.

—¿Porqué tan seguro?

La regaló un beso rápido, pero lleno de calor, el cual Bella correspondió de la misma manera, sin planearlo.

—¿Necesito más pruebas?

—Cállate – contestó ella, jalándolo de los cabellos y exigiéndole que la besara.

Él obedeció sin la más mínima resistencia. Sus manos y labios ansiosos no tardaron en hacer lo que venían haciendo desde hacía varios minutos. Saborearon y exploraron cada parte de ella. La dura punta de sus senos, el sabor salado de su piel avivada y ardiente, la excitación de su húmeda intimidad…

Con un movimiento ágil, la alzó y ayudó para que sus piernas se enrollaran en su cintura. Ambos jadearon. Sus besos danzaban en medio de un delicioso fuego, mientras él comenzaba a invadirla lentamente, meciéndose un poco hacia atrás y un poco hacia delante, disfrutando, respirando entrecortadamente, al mismo ritmo, con las miradas unidas, apasionadas y candentes. Después, el vaivén de sus caderas comenzó a aumentar. Qué exquisito era para Edward escucharla jadear mientras sus pechos temblaban al compás de sus penetraciones. Se detuvo de repente, sólo para besar su pezón derecho. Bella musitó su nombre, le aruñó la espalda. Comenzó a moverse nuevamente y liberó un gemido cuando Bella se apretó más a él.

"Más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo". Descontando las ocasiones en las que se acostó con la mujer de cuarenta años que lo había introducido a la vida sexual, era la primera vez que Edward tenía sexo _real_. La primera vez, se podría decir… que hacía el amor con alguien. Debería de estar preocupado_. Muy_ preocupado. Aunque, si quería ser sincero consigo mismo, desde un principio supo que, ante el más mínimo descuido, iba a caer. Ahora todas sus precauciones habían valido menos que una mierda. Había caído. No se habían protegido y mañana esta noche de incontrolable pasión podía cobrar una factura carísima. Pero, aun sabiendo las posibles consecuencias, no era capaz de dejar de besarla para calmar y calmarse los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Aún sabiendo todo eso, sus manos seguían recorriendo su piel ahora sudada. Aún sabiendo todo eso, ahora, más que nunca… tuvo bien presente que ya nunca podría dejarla.

**..**

**Hola. Puf! Ahora sí xD Ya cayó xD. Disculpen la espera, como muchas de ustedes ya sabrán, ando aislada del internet, relajándome en mi pueblito y con mi familia. Y sólo le robó un minuto la computadora a mi primo para poder actualizar. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo ^^. Cuídense, hasta pronto y gracias por todo.**

**atte**

**Anju**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

..

—Y bien, ¿Se puede saber cómo es que terminaste siendo la presa de un grupo de perros rabiosos? – preguntó Edward al llegar al bosque, sentándose cerca de la fogata e invitando a Bella a hacer lo mismo.

—Fui al centro comercial

—¿A qué?

—Jacob quería otra de esas lechitas de sabores que le trajiste ayer –miró hacia la casita de cartón – Pobrecito, al final se quedó con las ganas.

—¿Armaste tanto alboroto sólo por una cosa de estas? – le mostró Edward tres cajitas de las que estaban hablando.

—Sí – las miró sorprendida – ¿Cómo le haces?

—Te falta mucha experiencia, ya te dije –sonrió él con petulancia. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Ni creas que te daré las gracias.

—No te iba a pedir eso –se acercó de manera sinuosa, deslizando sus labios por su cuello – No, cuando sé que puedes darme algo mejor…

—¿Pero quién lo diría?– se burló ella – Tras negarte tanto tiempo, ahora resulta que eres toda una máquina sexual.

—Chistosa – le jaló suavemente el cabello y luego la invitó a que recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Bella aceptó. El silencio del bosque y los latidos de aquel cálido corazón eran una buena combinación para sus oídos. Cerró los ojos, con algo de miedo. Todo esto le resultaba imposible y temía que se tratara de un sueño. De esos en los que te despiertas cuando en ellos decides dormir. De esos que en la calle, están prohibidos tener, pues hacen creer que puede llegar a existir una vida mejor…

..

_¿En realidad estaba soñando?,_ fue lo primero que acudió a su mente en cuanto abrió los ojos y recorrió con éstos el resto del lugar. Parpadeó. Todo estaba solo y _él_, por supuesto, no había dejado rastro alguno de haber estado cerca. Se puso en pie y caminó a la casita de cartón.

—¿Jacob? –llamó al no divisar al pequeño – ¡¿Jake?

—Se lo llevó El Gato a la ciudad – se volvió y miró a Rose, acostada junto a Emmett.

—¿Qué tal la noche, eh? –continuó la rubia, con picardía, indicándole discretamente que bajara la mirada hacia sus pechos.

Bella lo hizo y entendió. Pues ahí, justo en la entrada de su seno izquierdo, había una pequeña pero notable marca de color rojizo. Una marca que recordaba muy bien cómo y en dónde la había adquirido.

—Yo… -se acomodó torpemente la sudadera y subió el cierre hasta el cuello – Jacob aún no sabe andar en la ciudad. Me preocupa que ande con alguien tan atrabancado. Iré a buscarlo… - apenas y había dado media vuelta para salir de la casita, para cuando su frente chocó contra algo.

—Así que… ¿Soy un atrabancado?

—Edward – susurró –¿Y Jake?

—Está afuera. Se despertó justo cuando yo iba de salida, le pregunté si quería acompañarme y aceptó. Así que me lo llevé de compras al súper. ¡Por Dios! Tendrías que verlo. Ese chico tendrá un talento especial para robar. Mira todo lo que agarró.

Bella miró boquiabierta la docena de cajitas de leche que Edward traía en su mochila.

—Son demasiadas…

—También, quiero enseñarte algo más – dijo Edward, con voz baja – Pero no aquí. Salgamos.

Aceptó y lo siguió silenciosamente hasta que llegaron a un arcaico y desértico parque.

—¿Y bien? – preguntó, al mismo tiempo que se mecía en un desgastado columpio, haciendo rechinar sus oxidadas cadenas – ¿Porqué tanto misterio?

—Ten – le dio Edward un par de pastillas

—¿Y esto?

—Le conté a Rose lo que sucedió anoche – Ahora comprendía por qué la muchacha parecía muy bien enterada de todo – Según dice ella, con esto no hay posibilidad alguna de que… de que pasé _algo _más.

—No es necesario – dijo, frunciendo el ceño – No soy idiota. Esme me enseñó un método para saber qué días del mes no puedo quedar embarazada. Uno en el que no tengo que usar ningún tipo de medicamento y, hasta ahora, no me ha fallado. Así que no te preocupes. Lo que pasó anoche no tendrá ninguna consecuencia. De no ser así, no hubiera aceptado de ninguna forma.

—Me cuesta creerte en la última parte –sonrió él, acercándose.

—Para tener tanto miedo de embarazarme, pareces demasiado animado –apuntó Bella.

—No te he mostrado lo más importante.

—¿Hay más?

—Claro – se apartó un poco, abrió un departamento de su mochila y le enseñó un montón de preservativos – Me metí a robar en una farmacia.

—Genial – jadeó Bella, mientras él la alzaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba a un lugar más privado…

..

..

El gruñir de sus tripas hizo eco entre ellos. Alice se apretó el estómago, en un vano intento por apaciguar semejante y vergonzosa protesta.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Jasper.

—Nada– _Grrrrrr._ Maldijo interiormente y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

—No has comido – no fue una pregunta, así que no creyó tener la necesidad de contestar.

Escuchó a Jasper resoplar y ponerse de pie.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Vamos – dijo él

—¿Eh?

—Eres buena para cuidar a los demás, pero pésima para cuidar de ti misma. Parece que ahora tendré que devolverte el favor –la hizo caminar por diversas calles hasta llegar a un triste y menesteroso fraccionamiento –Quédate aquí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer

Jasper no contestó. Así que se limitó a hacer lo que él le había pedido: Esperar. Tomó asiento en una banquita hecha de cemento y contempló el paisaje. No era lindo. Estaba muy solo y había demasiada basura tirada en el suelo. Eso la molestó. Si algo no toleraba Alice era que las personas no fueran un poco más consideradas con la naturaleza. Se puso en pie y comenzó a levantar las botellas de soda y diversas envolturas de golosinas que pudo, depositándolas a cada poco en un oxidado y pestilente bote de basura. Recordó que cuando era muy niña e ingenua, solía decirle a Bella que, al crecer, sería veterinaria. Su hermana siempre sonreía, le acariciaba los cabellos y guardaba absoluto silencio. Pronto descubrió el verdadero significado de ese conjunto de gestos: "Sueña, pequeña… Sueña".

En la actualidad, y sin que nadie más que ella lo supiera, aún seguía guardando una pizca de esperanza que la hacía fantasear de vez en cuando. Alice no sabía cuántos años tenía exactamente, pero, según los cálculos de Emmett, tenía entre catorce y dieciséis. Una edad demasiado avanzada para apenas y poder leer y contar. Pero, aún así, siempre que salía y se encontraba con algún animalito abandonado o maltratado, se imaginaba vistiendo una bata blanca y ofreciendo su ayuda.

Soltó una risita. Lo había hecho de nuevo, ¿A qué no? Pero no le importaba. Tampoco se reprendía. A ella le gustaba soñar. Era su manera de soportar tanta inmundicia. Su manera de sobrevivir.

—Pero mira qué tenemos por aquí

Irguió la espalda de inmediato y sus ojos se toparon con un par de desconocidos. Instintivamente, dio un paso hacia atrás. Alice no solía juzgar a las personas por su aspecto, pero había algo en esos tipos que no le gustaba. Algo que iba más allá de sus múltiples tatuajes y perforaciones. Tampoco nada tenía que ver la vulgar y barata imitación de sus chaquetas de cuero que dejaban al descubierto sus velludos y exagerados pectorales. No, no era nada estético. Era la forma en que le sonreían y le miraban, haciéndola sentir más como un trozo de carne que humana.

—Hola, linda, ¿Andas perdida?

—N-no… -contestó, cohibida, _asustada_. Jamás le habían hablado de esa manera. Con ese… morbo.

Alice era bonita, pero chiquita y escuálida. Sus pechos eran demasiado pequeños y no llamaban para nada la atención. Su cuerpo, se podría decir, aún seguía siendo el cuerpo de una niña: simple. Y las pocas curvas que tardíamente comenzaban a formarse, eran eclipsadas por su holgada ropa. Por todo eso, a diferencia de Bella y Rose, Alice jamás había tenido ningún problema con el verdadero acoso de los hombres, sólo pequeñas e infantiles insinuaciones que no tomaba nunca en serio… Hasta ahora.

—¿Porqué tan solita, entonces? ¿Te ha dejado plantada tu novio?

Dio media vuelta, intentando huir. Pero fue bloqueada de inmediato.

—Nosotros te podemos consolar.

—Déjenme pasar –habló bajo, pero firme. El par se echó a reír.

—¿Porqué, cariño? Si nos podemos divertir

Mientras ellos se acercaban, acorralándola, sus ojos miraron el desértico fraccionamiento. Uno de ellos le apretó uno de sus senos y su compañero aprovechó para frotarse en su espalda. Alice sintió asco; un asco terrible. Cerró los ojos y musitó:

—Por favor…

—¿Por favor qué? – graznó el que estrujaba su miembro contra su tembloroso cuerpo – ¿Quieres más de esto, eh? Vamos, sólo tienes que pedirlo.

—¡Suéltenme!

Le lamieron el cuello, mientras ella se revolvía vanamente entre los sudorosa cárcel de brazos.

—¿Porqué no vamos a otro lugar?

—¡No! –suplicó y pataleó, pero estaba resultando inútil. Poco a poco, e involuntariamente, comenzaba a alejarse del fraccionamiento.

De repente, escuchó un gemido, cayó al suelo, se raspó la rodilla y vio un pequeño río de sangre. No era suya. Su rodilla sangraba, pero no de manera tan violenta. Alzó la mirada y entendió lo que pasaba. Jasper estaba ahí, amordazando al individuo más corpulento contra una pared y rasgándole, con ayuda de su navaja, como veinte centímetros de piel en la espalda. Hubiera seguido cortando, de no ser porque se vio obligado a esquivar la patada que el otro pensaba darle. A este lo arrastró hasta un árbol seco, en donde le ensartó la punta de dos ramas en ambas manos.

Luego, se acercó a Alice y, sin decir nada, con el mismo y absoluto silencio que había efectuado su pequeña masacre, la jaló del brazo y la obligó a caminar. Mientras sus pies avanzaban a un ritmo acelerado, el miedo se sintió libre y explotó en silenciosas y saladas lágrimas que inundaron sus mejillas. Caminaron por el bosque, sin decir ni una sola palabra, y se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a un sendero cercano al río. Alice se sentó en el suelo, abrazó sus piernas y hundió la cara en sus rodillas.

—¿Estás lastimada? -preguntó Jasper, con voz inexpresiva.

—Estoy bien –contestó con forzada claridad, pero sus hombros seguían temblando, producto del llanto que, por más que intentaba, no podía calmar.

—Entonces, deja de lloriquear – Jasper se inclinó y la obligó a alzar el rostro –Haces demasiado escándalo por nada…

Silencio.

Jasper había enmudecido por completo durante los dos segundos en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alice.

—No me digas que… No me digas que tú nunca has estado con algún hombre.

—No –fue la inocente y sincera respuesta.

Él se apartó como si tuviera cerca una bomba atómica que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento. Alice le miró atónita, olvidándose un poco del amargo sabor que cargaba en su garganta. Era la primera vez, desde que habían dejado atrás el fraccionamiento, que la voz de Jasper adquiría un ligero cambio. Ahora, bajo su inexpresivo, constante y personal eco, había una discreta entonación difícil de nombrar.

—¿Nunca?

Se sentía estúpido. La chiquilla no le mentía, estaba casi seguro, y más sin embargo, él seguía ahí, negándose a creer algo que, en su mundo, era imposible. La miró una vez más y entonces, hasta el más pequeño indicio de duda que podría alojársele, se disipó. No, esa niña no le mentía. Esa niña era eso: una niña. Una a la que, a partir de hoy, la inocencia comenzaría a decirle cruelmente adiós. No había dudas, pues esa imagen que ella formaba, esa forma en que se hallaba encogida, llorando y abrazándose a sí misma, como si sus pequeños y frágiles brazos fueran un confiable escudo, eran idéntica a la que, hacía más de diez años, su hermana había pintado cuando ese desgraciado la había violado por primera vez. Sólo que en este cuadro había algo diferente. Algo que lo desesperaba. Algo que le hacía revivir una emoción que creyó muerta desde hacía mucho: desesperación.

—Mierda –siseó y comenzó a limpiarle sus lágrimas, con algo de brusquedad y mucha torpeza – Ya no llores.

Alice le miró por segunda vez, apretando los labios y soportando la respiración. Temía que, ante la más mínima cantidad de aire que lograra entrar a sus pulmones, la tormenta creada en sus ojos volvería a desatarse.

—No llores –repitió Jasper, sosteniéndola de los hombros – No pasó nada. Estás bien. Esos tipos no… Discúlpame –soltó con un suspiro – ¡Discúlpame! No debí dejarte sola… Yo…

—Estoy bien – susurró Alice, regalándole una sonrisa – Gracias.

Él dejó caer sus manos a sus costados y se sentó a su lado. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía sonreír después de esto?

—Los hubiera matado –murmuró

—¿Eh?

—De haber sabido que estaban a punto de robar algo tan importante, los hubiera matado.

—¿Algo… importante? –repitió Alice – Nunca imaginé que fueras de los que consideran de gran valor la virginidad de una mujer…

—No seas tonta. No hablo de eso –aclaró – Hablo de algo que va más allá de un acto sexual.

—¿De qué?

Se acercó, capturando la mirada de Alice con la suya, mientras su mano se deslizaba por su nuca y el alejamiento de sus labios terminaba con un delicado roce. Un roce tímido y dulce. Un roce que él no había planeado, pero tampoco había podido evitar.

Los ojos de Alice observaban los suyos, dilatados y brillantes.

—¿Me dirás también que este es tu primer beso?

—Sí…

Él sonrió. Sonrío espontáneamente; cautivado, sin ninguna pizca de ironía o amargura. Luego se inclinó y la volvió a besar. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Poco sabían ambos del cálido y agradable sentimiento que provocaba el ritmo acelerado de sus corazones. Pero se sentía bien y eso bastaba para no hacer tantas preguntas…

..

..

Rosalie lo observó fijamente por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos. Emmett se encontraba a su lado, con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y sus labios reposando ligeramente sobre su frente, pero con la vista puesta en el techo de lámina y en silencio. Algo realmente extraño, dado que él, generalmente, nunca dejaba de hablar.

—Emmett, ¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy… un poco molesto –confió.

—No me digas. Es porque Bella y El Gato, al parecer, están juntos. Los típicos celos de hermanos…

—No. Sé que mi hermana no es tonta y confío en Edward. No hace falta conocerlo mucho para saber que es un buen muchacho y cuidará bien de ella.

—¿Entonces?

—Es por lo de ayer…

—Ey – lo interrumpió ella, acomodando sus dedos sobre sus labios – Ya te dije que estaré bien. No continúes con eso.

—Lo siento –sonrió, excusándose – Sueno como un amargado, ¿verdad?

—Algo peor que eso – bromeó Rose, cerrando los ojos y descansando la cabeza en su pecho, percatándose entonces del absoluto silencio que los rodeaba.

No había nada. Ni el _cri-cri_ de los grillos, ni el canto de algún pájaro, ni las pisadas de alguien por ahí cerca. Ni un solo ruido. Nada más que el _pum, pum_ de sus corazones. Rose se sentó y miró a través de un orificio. El crepúsculo estaba dando paso a la noche. Una noche que, al parecer, sería muy tranquila, pues los árboles permanecían estáticos, sin mover ni una sola rama. Parecían _muertos_…

—¿Y el resto de los muchachos? –preguntó para distraerse de la última palabra que había quedado zumbando en su mente

—Escuché a Seth decir que habría en la plaza un show de payasos – contestó Emmett – Seguro están allá. Es una linda tarde, ¿Quieres ir?

—Había escuchado que en Forks siempre llovía y hacía frío –murmuró –Y, sin embargo, tiene días que no se ve ni una sola sombra en el cielo.

—Se nubla de vez en cuando, pero tú no te has dado cuenta… ¿Rose? – tomó Emmett su barbilla con suavidad para que le mirara, librándola de aquella imagen tan inerte que le había provocado un frío espeluznante por toda la piel – Ahora eres tú la que está extraña.

—Hazme el amor, Emmett – susurró Rose, jalándolo hacia su cuerpo con una desesperación que ni ella lograba comprender del todo.

Sabía que había algo mal. Sabía que había algo _fatal _allá afuera. Pero no sabía qué era. Tanta tranquilidad. Tanto _calor_… No era posible. No era para ellos y pronto acabaría. No se trataba de apatía. Era una realidad. Una realidad cruda, pero finalmente_, existente_. Así que si esta felicidad estaba a punto de culminar, quería aprovecharla al máximo con él, con el único que le había logrado enseñar que en la calle, algunas cosas son posibles.

..

..

—Entonces, ¿Qué me dices, payasito Burbujita? Si fueras un carro, ¿Cuál serías?

—¡Una ambulancia, payasito Cantarín!

—¡Una ambulancia! ¿Y por qué una ambulancia?

—¡Pues para que a cada rato me abran de par en par, me metan a un cuerpo tieso y yo vaya gritando _auuuuu_!

El pequeño grupo de personas sentadas en el suelo, formando una media luna, estalló en carcajadas por quinta vez en menos de dos minutos. Los payasitos reclamaron juguetonamente sus aplausos y el público accedió encantado, reavivando aquel pequeño rincón de la plaza, en donde el resto de la gente evitaba a toda costa asomarse, como si en lugar de muchachos con ropa hecha harapos hubiera una plaga de ratas rabiosas.

¿Qué importaba? Ellos se divertían. No todos los días tenían la oportunidad de tener un show exclusivamente para ellos. Generalmente, cuando a la plaza llegaban eventos de este tipo, la policía los ahuyentaba con palos para que no incomodaran a los que habían pagado por un pedazo de papel que llamaban "boleto".

Esta vez había sido diferente. Los payasitos habían impedido que fueran maltratados y habían dicho que su show era para todos y no habían llegado a la ciudad para vender ningún privilegio, como lo eran las entradas "VIP" o cosas por el estilo, que el hombre había creado sólo para acentuar sus tan estúpidas clases sociales.

Ahora estaban ahí, haciendo y diciendo tonterías frente a un grupo de andrajosos muchachos que no paraban de reír.

—¡Ey, payasito Burbujita! ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un concurso?

—¡Me parece perfecto, payasito Cantarín! Pero para eso, necesitamos a tres niños.

—¡Corre, Jake! –animó Bella.

El chiquillo no lo escuchó dos veces y fue el primero en llegar al centro. El concurso era simple. Se trataba de ver cuántos globos se lograba reventar con el trasero. Jake ganó y recibió un carrito de plástico color rojo. Su primer juguete verdadero; uno que no estaba hecho con palitos o trocitos de madera y altamente modificado por el poder de su imaginación. El pequeño, que no cabía en sí de emoción y alegría, regresó corriendo y saltando a los brazos de Bella y le ordenó a Edward que lo destapará rápidamente.

—¡Tranquilo! –rió él, ante su impaciencia – Este juguete debería de pertenecerme. ¿Quién te trajo hasta acá?

Jacob le hizo una mueca.

—No seas infantil – intervino Bella – ¿Para qué querrías tú un carrito?

—Para jugar – contestó, con vivaracha maldad, elevando y arrullando el juguete en el aire, como una carnada que obligaba al pequeño Jacob saltar y saltar, para intentar cogerla.

—Eres una persona horrible – reprendió la castaña, despojándolo del carrito y dándoselo finalmente al niño, mientras los payasitos se despedían en medio de una oleada de aplausos.

Edward se echó atrás, derrumbado por la risa. Jacob aprovechó la distracción para azotarle la cara con un bote de soda vacío, lo cual lo hizo reír aún más.

..

—Terminó rendido – apuntó Bella, mientras Edward desenganchaba los bracitos de Jacob alrededor de su cuello y lo dejaba caer suavemente sobre varios pliegos de periódico.

El niño giró a un lado, haciendo crujir el papel, y suspiró honda y regocijadamente, sin abrir los ojos y sin dejar de sostener su carrito.

—Duerme como un oso – dijo Edward, con voz divertida, mientras salían al bosque.

—Al menos, no ronca como uno – señaló la muchacha, mirándolo con declarada y retozada acusación – Nunca te había visto reír tanto como hoy –agregó, al llegar a la fogata y aceptando la muda invitación de acomodarse en medio de las piernas de Edward.

—Creo que nunca lo había hecho– reconoció él, jalándola hacia atrás para que su espalda se acostara sobre su pecho; dándose cuenta de lo natural que le era tenerla entre sus brazos, como si hubiera nacido sólo para ello – No, no lo creo. Más bien, estoy seguro de que así es. Nunca me había divertido tanto.

—Yo tampoco.

—Al principio, cuando te dije que había un par de payasos en la plaza, noté que estabas algo incómoda –recordó –Estoy seguro que, de no ser por la insistencia de Jake, no hubieras ido.

—Le tengo miedo a los payasos.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste. Y no te atrevas a burlarte.

Aún así, lo hizo. Su carcajada retumbó por todo el bosque, al igual que el sonoro manotazo que se ganó en la pierna derecha por su atrevimiento.

—¡Te dije que no te burlaras!

—Me pides imposibles, Bella. ¿Cómo pueden darte miedo los payasos?

—Uno de ellos me violó por primera vez.

Edward recuperó la seriedad al instante. El travieso brillo de su mirada se transformó en un fulgor opaco, siniestro.

—Yo…

—¡Caíste! – soltó Bella, girándose para burlarse de su expresión –¡Ja, já! ¡Caíste!

—¿Te atreviste a burlarte…?

—Sí

—_¿.. _De_ mí?_

—Claro.

—Eres…

—Alguien sumamente inteligente.

—Soy…

—Un pobre ingenuo

—¡Mentirosa!

—La mejor de todas - dijo ella, con una actitud que hubiera engañado a cualquiera, menos a él.

No, claro que no. Aunque Bella hablara con ese deje de petulancia, en sus pupilas había dolor. Había miedo. Un miedo mudo que a Edward le destripó el corazón.

—Mentirosa – volvió a acusar, esta vez con suavidad, mientras reforzaba sus brazos alrededor y ella dejaba escapar una pequeña lágrima.

Así era vivir en la calle. La felicidad sólo les estaba ofrecida en diminutos lapsos de tiempo. Aparecía como una maravillosa ilusión que desaparecía brutal y cruelmente cuando los múltiples y amargos recuerdos llegaban a reclamar su lugar. Y al final… Al final, sólo quedaban las saldas y tristes lágrimas.

**..**

**Hola. Bueno, esta vez no pensaba tardar tanto, pero al final resultó que me demoré (como siempre) Pero bueno, por primera vez, yo no tuve nada de culpa. Resulta que lo más emocionante de mis vacaciones ha sido que mi hermanito (mis padres engendraron a un demonio en lugar de un humano) tuvo un arranqué de crisis (de esos típicos que suelen tener los niños de siete años) y se desquitó arrojando mi lap con todas las fuerzas. Como podrán imaginar, mi lap dio tres giros (en realidad, dio uno; pero a mí me gusta exagerar) antes de caer al suelo. Y estuvo muerta por más de una semana. Oh, en realidad, jamás creí que fuera a amar tanto una póliza de garantía. En fin, como la inspiración estaba latente, escribí este capítulo en un cuaderno y en cuanto me la entregaron la transcribí y ahora aquí estoy, actualizando xD. Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto (si es que a mi hermano no lo domina su instinto psicópata una vez más)**

**..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

**..**

_Su respiración jadeante rompía el silencio de las vacías calles. Sus pies, descalzos y amoratados, apenas y lograban mantenerse en movimiento tras tanto esfuerzo. Llevaba huyendo por más de veinte minutos, creyendo casi todo el tiempo que se trataba de una pesadilla. De esas en las que, por más que corres y corres, no encuentras una salida para escapar de aquello que te acecha. Cayó de boca contra el suelo y saboreó el sabor metálico de su sangre diciéndole "ilusa, ¿crees que esto es sueño?" No; por supuesto que no lo era. De ser así, hubiera despertado. Por el contrario, los siniestros pasos de su cazador se escucharon cerca. Se levantó, tratando de ignorar las raspaduras de sus rodillas, e intentó seguir, pero comprobó que no podía más que cojear. Las lágrimas limpiaban su rostro sucio. Tenía miedo. Miró de un lado a otro y logró distinguir a una señora que iba de la mano con su pequeño._

—_¡Ayuda! –exclamó. El niño miró en su dirección y se detuvo, pero su madre lo jaló con violencia y le obligó a caminar. _

_Escuchó la risa del cazador. Una risa siniestra, macabra. Lo tenía enfrente. Era un payaso. Un payaso con el barato maquillaje corrido y apestosas ropas de múltiples colores. Su peluca arcoíris parecía una vieja escoba y sus zapatos tenían varias remendadas._

—_Nadie te ayudará. Nadie ayuda a las personas como tú, o como yo. Somos De la Calle. Somos _Ratas de la Calle_. Y a las ratas, nadie las quiere. Somos iguales, ¿Por qué no te portas bien y aceptas ser mi amiga?_

_Se bajó los pantalones. Ella retrocedió y se encontró con la pared. Temblaba. A sus once años no era agradable ver un pene erecto. _

—_No me hagas daño…_

—_Oh, por supuesto que no te dañaré –desfundó un pequeño y filoso cuchillo y la amenazó –Si haces lo que te digo, no lo haré. ¡Así que deja de lloriquear!_

_Vio pasar a una patrulla._

—_¡Ayud..!_

—_¡Silencio!_

_Cayó al suelo, escupiendo sangre. Los oficiales soltaron una carcajada y siguieron manejando._

—_¡Cállate! Cállate o te mato ahora mismo, ¿Entiendes?_

_Asintió temblorosamente, con los ojos dilatados de terror puro. A pesar del hambre, a pesar del frío y del sufrimiento… Isabella no quería morir. Quería vivir. Vivir y aprender a luchar._

—_Así me gusta. Tú tranquila. Eres muy bonita y tendrás muchas experiencias como ésta, así que debes de empezar a acostumbrarte. _

_El payaso la besó con furia, lamiendo sus labios y ahogándola con su lengua, mientras la deshacía de su pantalón. Bella gimió con agonía cuando la penetraron. Le dolió tanto que su llanto aumentó y empezó a suplicar que se detuviera. Pero a cambio sólo recibió un par de bofetadas y una invasión mucho más violenta. _

_Fue cuestión de minutos para que el payaso se pusiera en pie, se subiera los pantalones y la dejara botada; llorando, sangrando y temblando en la fría noche. "Lo siento Emmett. No te creí cuando me dijiste que ir a la ciudad sola era peligroso. Yo lo único que quería era un globo para Alice…"_

—Vete a la orilla – Indicó Edward a Jacob, inmediatamente después de bajarlo de sus hombros. Se aseguró de que el niño le hubiera obedecido y entonces estiró el brazo derecho hacia arriba, llamando la atención. Pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por sus sienes. Los rayos del sol caían directamente sobre sus ojos. Un conductor abrió la ventanilla de su carro y le llamó. Él corrió y recibió treinta centavos. Dio las gracias y se dirigió al que estaba tres lugares atrás. Allí le dieron un dólar.

El semáforo cambió de rojo a verde. Esquivó a los automóviles que habían comenzado a avanzar y llegó a la banqueta, en donde Jake le esperaba, con su rostro curiosamente mal pintado de blanco y otros varios colores, en un pobre intento por hacerle parecer un payasito.

—Nada mal, eh –dijo, mientras le robaba al pequeño un pedazo de su pan – ¿Qué te parece si hacemos otra ronda más y nos vamos?

El niño asintió. Haría todo con tal de irse ya al bosque. Habían estado allí desde la mañana y comenzaba a aburrirse. Moría de ganas por ir y jugar con su carrito.

Los carros volvieron a detenerse. Edward se puso en pie, lo cargó y acomodó sobre sus hombros y se plantó frente a todos los automóviles. Allí, lo empezó a zangolotear como calzón viejo, arrojándolo al aire mientras hacía barbaridad y media con unas pelotitas de goma, para después atraparlo un segundo antes de estrellarse contra el asfalto. Edward decía que lo que hacían se le llamaba "_Lamarismo_", pero él creía que el nombre de _"Veamos si Jacob vive o muere"_ sería más apropiado.

—¡Bien, enano! – Pisó suelo firme por fin – ¡Corre a la orilla!

Correr a la orilla. Parecía algo fácil para quien no había recibido alrededor de diez vueltas en menos de medio minuto. Aún así, lo hizo. En medio de bamboleos, llegó y esperó obediente a que El Gato recogiera el dinero que las personas le daban.

—¡Tres dólares! – contó Edward, mientras caminaban de regreso al bosque – ¡Perfecto! Habría que hacer esto más seguido.

Hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo habría dicho Bella en esta situación? "Este idiota no tiene ni la más mínima vergüenza". Sí, eso mismo. Como él no había sido quien estuvo a punto de romperse la cara en más de una ocasión, le resultaba fácil decir "Hay que hacerlo más seguido". Aunque sí, había que admitirlo, era muy divertido sentirse como un pájaro y creer que puedes volar durante algunos segundos. De hecho, no se había detenido a pensar sobre el peligro hasta que Bella le dijo la noche pasada, furiosa y golpeando a Edward, "No lo hagas, te puedes lastimar. Prométeme que, te diga lo que te diga este tipo, no volverás a dejar que te use como una pelota". Lo había prometido al instante. Pero a la mañana siguiente, El Gato se las había ingeniado para convencerlo. Y ahora, que caminaba de regreso con una enorme bolsa de papas fritas, no podía sentir ni el más mínimo remordimiento por ello.

Edward sonrío mientras le miraba desde arriba. Jake apenas le llegaba a la cintura, pero tenía agallas. Era un mocoso agradable; obediente pero no sumiso. Y hábil para robar. De grande, tendría una personalidad interesante…

Dejó de caminar en cuanto reconoció el par de siluetas ocultas en un callejón. Su rostro abandonó cualquier rasgo de felicidad y optó una expresión endurecida, furiosa.

—Sigue –indicó al pequeño, con voz seca. El bosque estaba cerca, así que no había peligro.

Jacob obedeció, sin prestar mucha importancia. Para un niño de cinco años había miles de cosas más importantes que las causas que podrían ocasionar un repentino cambio de humor.

—James, ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? _Lar-ga-te._

—Bella, escúchame. Esta oportunidad…

—¡Que no, maldición! ¡No quiero nada que tenga que ver con esos cerdos! ¡Por Dios! ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que me estás pidiendo? ¡Prefiero morirme de hambre antes de aceptar que cualquier imbécil me joda el coño!

—Bella, es que no es así… - intentó abrazarla, pero ella se alejó bruscamente – No es como tú lo dices.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo es, entonces? ¿Lo tengo que decir con palabras más bonitas? A ver, probemos: "¡Unos gentiles caballeros me quieren para que yo divierta a sus amigos, mientras ellos se bañan en aguas de oro!". ¿Así es diferente? ¿No, verdad? ¡Al final resulta que es la misma mierda!

—Bella… No…

—¿No es lo que quiere Aro? Que me acueste con cualquier tipo que le pague por ello.

—Bella…

—Deja de decir mi nombre como un idiota y responde: ¿No es eso lo que quiere Aro?

—B-bueno… Sí…

—¡Perfecto! Creo que al fin comprendiste. Ahora, me voy.

—No, no, aguarda – los brazos de James encarcelaron su cintura y bloquearon sus pasos – Tranquilízate, por favor – pidió, susurrando a su oído – No te enojes conmigo. Es mi trabajo. Además, yo sólo quiero algo mejor para ti.

—Suéltame, James.

—Te extraño. ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos de discutir y hacemos algo más agradable?

—¿Y por qué no mejor te largas y vas a molestar a otro lugar? – se liberó con violencia.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? –preguntó James, indignado – Andas mucho más esquiva que de costumbre. Parece que no quisieras ni siquiera que te toque un poco.

—Es que _no_ quiero que me toques – habló ella, lenta y claramente.

—Entonces es cierto lo que me dijo Laurent. ¡Te estás revolcando con ese maldito forastero!

— Eso no te importa – contestó, dando media vuelta y marchándose, sin dar ni una sola explicación más. Había que enseñarle a una hija de puta a mantener el hocico cerrado.

Caminó dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar al final del callejón. Allí, a la vuelta de la esquina, recargado sobre la pared, se encontró con Edward, fumando un cigarrillo.

—Ey – se extrañó de verlo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Fumando, ¿no ves?

—¿Y Jake?

—En el bosque.

—Pensé que estaba contigo.

Él no contestó. Se limitó a expulsar una bocanada de humo gris y seguir mirando el suelo.

—¿Qué mosco te picó? –cuestionó Bella, molesta por su fría indiferencia.

Más silencio. Aquello era exasperante. _Ge-nial._ Al Señor le daba su ataque de bipolaridad justo cuando James la había dejado sin el más mínimo humor…

¡Un momento!

Detuvo sus pensamientos en seco y le observó con detenimiento. ¿Sería posible que…? No; se negaba a creerlo. Pero si no era eso, ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? ¿Qué hacía él allí, con esa expresión tan dura y contenida?

—¿Me viste con James? – Bingo. Edward le miró por primera vez en aquel minuto.

—Sí.

Ella sonrió

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—¿Celoso?

—¿Qué? – El cigarrillo que prensaba con su boca se cayó – ¿De qué hablas?

—Estás celoso – repitió, cada vez más convencida de ello.

—Bella, ya te dije que es tu vida y puedes hacer lo que…

Lo besó, suave, prestamente. Moviendo sus labios despacio contra los suyos. Había algo de sensual en aquel brillo posesivo que bañaba la esmeralda de sus ojos.

—Qué absurdo y mentiroso eres –Susurró, apartándose un poco – James y yo…

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones…

—_Sé_ que quieres oírlas.

Él sonrío como un niño que acababa de ser descubierto en plena travesura. La verdad es que no sólo quería oírlas. Lo _necesitaba._ Necesitaba que fuera ella misma quien le jurara, no importaba si fuera verdad o mentira, un "soy sólo tuya". Se sentía como una clase de enfermo mental. De esos que terminan vagando en la calle sin rumbo ni consciencia por haber dejado que las emociones le dominasen. No los culpaba; ya comprendía un poco mejor que había cosas que no se pueden controlar. Cosas como las que ahora tenía instaladas en el pecho.

—Para mí esto no es un juego–continuó Bella – Hay algo… Algo que me impulsa a estar contigo. Es…

—Una clase de necesidad.

—Algo así.

Se miraron. Y en esa mirada ambos supieron lo que ninguno se atrevería a decir en voz alta: se querían. Se querían con un sentimiento que ni ellos mismos alcanzaban a comprender ni mucho menos a imaginar. Un sentimiento grande, irracional e irrevocable…

—¡Laurent! – recordó Bella de repente, apartándose un segundo antes de que Edward la besara.

—¿Laurent? ¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Le coceré la boca a punta de fregadazos, eso pasa.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, con pasos decididos y furiosos. Edward le siguió sin mucho problema. Había una abismal comparación entre la habilidad de ambos.

—No me sorprende tu actitud agresiva, sé que cualquier cosa te provoca. Pero es eso mismo lo que me da curiosidad. ¿Qué hizo esa muchacha? Dudo que sea por haberme invitado al bosque.

Bella le dedicó una mirada que dejaba en claro sus pensamientos "Ahora no estoy para bromas". Así que carraspeó un poco y guardó silencio. La castaña irrumpió en el bosque y viajó la mirada por alrededor, localizando al instante su objetivo.

—Tú… - llegó hasta Laurent – ¿Quieres que te quise ese complejo de periódico que te cargas, verdad?

—Bella –dijo la chica, con falso desconcierto –¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas la idiota que bien sabes. ¡Lengua floja!

—Lo dices por James, ¿A qué no? –le miró despectivamente – Te recuerdo que yo no hice nada malo. Él me preguntó qué tipo de relación tenías con El Gato y yo le conté lo que he visto. ¡No me digas! –se cubrió la boca, con fingida alarma – ¿Acaso no querías que se enterara para que así pudieras acostarte con los dos al mismo tiempo? Ay, Bells, lo siento tanto…

—Lo vas a sentir mucho más ahora, perra.

Y se lanzó sobre Laurent sin previo aviso, cogiéndola por los cabellos y tirándola al suelo sin mucho esfuerzo, pese a que Laurent era más alta y más llena. Los chicos formaron un círculo e hicieron apuestas. Aunque la ganadora estaba más que anunciada allí.

—¿Pelean por ti, Gato? –quiso saber Paul.

—No lo quiera Dios –contestó Edward, apretando los labios para aguantar la risa. Había que ver para creer. ¿Quién diría que la ovejita tenía su carácter? Más le valía irse con cuidado y no hacerla enojar a tal grado. No quería terminar planchando el suelo como Laurent lo estaba haciendo.

—¡Ey! – llegó Emmett –¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Nada. Es sólo una pequeña pelea de chicas –informó Alice, sonriente.

Rose se agachó para mirar por un pequeño hueco entre Emmett y Jasper. Intentar ver por encima del hombro de alguno de los dos, sabía, era inútil. Sobre todo si se trataba del primero. Lo que vio al principio fue a Bella montada sobre un costal embarrado de barro. Un costal embarrado de barro que gemía. ¿Por qué estaría Bella golpeando a un costal? Prestó más atención y se percató que el costal, aparte de gemir, parecía tener cabello_. No es un costal… Es una chica._

—¡Genial! –exclamó al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y reconocer a la infeliz que había barrido cerca de diez metros de tierra en el bosque –¡Esa tía es una pesada! ¡Dale duro, Bella!

—"¿Dale duro, Bella?" – repitió Emmett.

—Estoy dando un poco de apoyo moral.

El grandullón puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Vamos a parar esto –jaló a Edward del brazo –Detén tú a mi hermana.

Lo hizo. Tomó a Bella por detrás, mientras Emmett ayudaba a Laurent a ponerse de pie.

—¡Suéltame que aún no acabo!

—Yo creo que sí, pequeña salvaje –La cargó sobre el hombro y la llevó, pataleando y maldiciendo. Dejó que sus pies tocaran suelo hasta que estuvieron en medio de la obscuridad del bosque – No matarás a nadie esta noche.

El fuego habido en aquel par de almendras verdes la serenó. Arrasó con todo, reduciendo la furia en cenizas que se alzaron para formar corrientes de electrizante pasión que decidió descargar con sus besos. Bastaron sólo diez minutos para que sus playeras cayeran y el silencio del bosque se rompiera por el ritmo acelerado de sus respiraciones.

—Espera, espera, espera… – susurró Edward, con el cabello totalmente despeinado y las mejillas encendidas por el calor, mientras tentaba a ciegas en los bolsillos de su pantalón: buscaba un condón – … Estoy seguro que por aquí estaba… N... No lo encuentro…

_Maldición_.

La dejó de cargar para poder buscar con ambas manos. Bella cruzó los brazos y descansó la espalda, divertida, contra el árbol.

—¿Nos acabamos una docena de condones en menos de seis días? – inquirió Edward, con gran asombro, al resignarse ante la idea de unos bolsillos completamente vacíos.

—En realidad, fueron cinco.

Ambos soltaron una risita. Aquel gesto, que borraba toda marca de amargura, les hacía verse mucho más jóvenes.

—Creo que tendremos que esperar.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Soy un hombre paciente.

Unieron sus frentes. Edward le mordió dulcemente la punta de su nariz. Bella suspiró. Quizás era su tonto sentimentalismo femenino que había despertado por primera vez, pero le alegraba notar que él no parecía para nada molesto por no tener su ración de placer carnal por un día. Sus brazos seguían enrollados tiernamente sobre su cintura, como si el simple hecho de estar juntos fuera más que suficiente.

—¿Me dirás qué significa este anillo? – preguntó al advertir la joya que pendía sobre su pecho – ¿Acaso te lo dio un antiguo amor?

—No –contestó él, mientras ella lo examinaba con interés – Es de mi madre.

—¿Tu madre?

—Murió hace más de diez años, junto con mi hermana, gracias a una gripe que brotó en Chicago.

—Ha de significar mucho para ti, puesto que aún lo conservas.

—Jamás he pensado en venderlo o empeñarlo. Es el único recuerdo que pude obtener de ellas.

—Comprendo.

Edward la besó otra vez, sin previo aviso, apresando su rostro entre las manos y arrebatándole el aliento con el suave e intenso movimiento de su boca. Desconocía Bella si lo hacía por mero impulso o era su manera (y qué manera) de zanjar una conversación.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Depende –se obligó a responder con la poca cordura que le restaba.

—¿Qué quería _ese_ James?

—Gato, no sabía que fueras tan ingenuo –se mofó. Él blanqueó los ojos

—Sabes bien de lo que te hablo –Y vaya que sí lo sabía. Pero, por algún inexplicable motivo, ella no quería tocar ese tema. No en ese instante – ¿Te insistió de nuevo para que te fueras con él?

—¿Preocupado?

—Tengo razones de sobra para estarlo –le sonrió – He descubierto que eres como una clase de imán para los problemas.

—Ya te dije...

—Que sabes cuidarte; sí. – concluyó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos. Un silencio en el que Edward decía con su mirada "confía en mí"; y Bella decía "Tengo miedo". Miedo no de James, si no de esos hombres. Los Vulturis eran monstruosamente ricos. Y el dinero, a diferencia de ellos, aunque sea sucio y apeste, será bienvenido en cualquiera lugar y por cualquier persona.

—No quiero que nada me separe de Jacob, ni de mi familia… ni de ti –musitó, insegura, al cabo de un minuto.

Edward la abrazó.

—Eso no pasará. Todo estará bien.

—Mentiroso –acusó, susurrante, ocultando la cara entre la maraña de su pelo.

—Disculpa. Es lo único que se me ocurre hacer por aho…

—Está bien –dijo – Sigue mintiendo. Es… agradable.

—Todo estará bien – accedió él – Todo… Estará bien…

..

..

—_¿Me dirás también que este es tu primer beso?_

—_Sí…_

—Ey – la voz de Rose le distrajo – ¿En dónde has estado metido, hombre? Tengo horas buscándote.

—Por ahí –contestó Jasper, prosiguiendo con la pulida de un carro que le habían encargado vigilar y limpiar a cambio de unos centavos.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara? – exigió saber Rose, al reparar en el cardenal que traía pintado por la sien izquierda – Por Dios, ¿Acaso no puedes permanecer en paz ni un solo día?

—No me regañes. Este moretón bien ha valido la pena. – _Incluso, ha sido poco para lo que estoy dispuesto a dar por esa niña._

Rose dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y observó a su hermano pasear la desgastada y descolorida franela por el metal rojo de la lujosa camioneta. Lo observó con detenimiento, viendo más allá de los largos y rubios mechones de pelo que caían rebeldemente por su cara. Había algo diferente en su rostro; en su mirada. El brillo de sus pupilas había cambiado: ya no era opaco, como una noche sin estrellas ni luna. Había un ligero atisbo de vida. De alegría, quizás.

—El fin del mundo se acerca –murmuró para sí, aún si poder creerlo del todo. Tal vez había sido su imaginación.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada – siguió observándolo, con mucha cautela – Me dijiste que andas por ahí. ¿Se puede saber precisamente en dónde?

—¿Se puede saber desde cuándo tú me pides ese tipo de explicaciones?

Rose dilató la mirada: Jasper le había sonreído. Había sido una sonrisa que duró, a lo sumo, un segundo. Pero había sido espontánea… y pura. Su hermano raramente sonreía, y cuando lo hacía, siempre había tristeza, amargura, hipocresía e ironía manchando el gesto. Sin embargo, esta vez, por primera ocasión, en realidad sonreía_._Jasper _sonreía._

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado? Quería preguntárselo, quería que él compartiera su felicidad con ella. Pero temía que hasta el más mínimo movimiento rompiera el espejo de tan hermosa visión. Aún así, se arriesgaría…

—Jas…

Una camioneta polarizada se estacionó a su lado, tan cerca que, por un instante, creyó sería arrollada. Jasper se puso de pie inmediatamente, alerta, e instintivamente alzó su brazo derecho y la hizo retroceder un paso, cubriéndola. Los mellizos intentaron ver a la persona que venía en el auto, pero les fue imposible hasta que las ventanillas traseras descendieron con un susurro automático, dejando a su vista a tres elegantes sujetos con traje.

—¡Rose! –exclamó Emmett, un segundo antes de llegar y plantarse frente a ella. No de la misma forma que su hermano lo había hecho; no. Emmett no sólo la protegía. Emmett la estaba escondiendo por completo de los ojos acechantes que parecían capaces de penetrar hasta su misma piel – Vete con Jasper, Rose.

—Emmett…

—¡Que te vayas! – ordenó sin mirarle. Parecía ser como si no quisiera apartar la vista de esos hombres ni un solo instante.

Se escuchó una risita. Una risita baja, pero molesta. Extremadamente llena de crueldad y burla.

—¿Qué manera de saludar a los viejos amigos es esa, Emmett?

—Largo, Aro. Vete de aquí si no quieres que te rompa la cara.

—Vamos, hijo, calma ese carácter tan salvaje tuyo. Sólo quería darle la bienvenida a tu nueva amiguita.

Aro estiró el cuello para ver a Rose y le saludó:

—Hola, lindura.

La rubia cuadró la mandíbula, furiosa… y asustada. Había en los ojos de ese señor un fulgor aterrador, despiadado, que le enfrío los huesos.

—¡Que te largues, maldito perro! –rugió Emmett, con sus manos empuñadas, resaltando sus nudillos blancos.

Jasper lo flanqueó, despuntando su navaja y mostrándola de forma sutilmente amenazante. No se necesitaba de mucho para comprender que aquellos intrusos no eran gente de confianza y, peor aún, que tramaban algo contra su hermana.

El líder de los Vulturis ensanchó su malvada sonrisa, carente de miedo o algo parecido, convirtiendo su rostro en una juguetona mueca de descarada burla. Miró una vez más a Rose, con esos ojos que casi parecían rojos de tanta ambición, despidiéndose, pero prometiendo un pronto reencuentro.

—Acelera, Alec.

El carro se puso en movimiento de inmediato. Los tres callejeros siguieron su rumbo con la mirada, hasta que se perdió al doblar por una esquina.

—¿Quiénes son esos? – fue Jasper quien rompió el silencio.

—Los Vulturis –contestó Emmett, aún con la espalda tensa.

—¿Qué quieren con Rose?

—No es sólo a Rose a quien buscan. Bella y Alice también están en todo esto.

_Alice._

—¿Qué quieren con ellas? – volvió a preguntar, con voz ronca, exigente.

—Prostituirlas.

Inconscientemente, el agarre contra su navaja se acentuó.

—Rose, no quiero que andes sola – dijo Emmett, mirando a la rubia – Esos tipos no tienen escrúpulos. Son capaces de todo con tal de conseguir lo que quieren. Así que…

—¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! – los chillidos de Seth vinieron poco antes que él apareciera frente a ellos, resbalándose al frenar y no poder dominar la velocidad de sus pies –¡Emmett!

—¿Qué ocurre? – se alarmó de inmediato el moreno, tirándole de la playera para que se levantara más de prisa – ¡Habla, Seth!

—A… ¡Alice! –soltó el niño, jadeando, con el pecho silbándole por el cansancio – ¡Alice está mal!

_Alice. _

Al latido siguiente, Emmett y Rose sólo fueron capaces de observar cómo Jasper se alejaba, corriendo a una velocidad casi imposible.

..

**Hola a todos. Bueno, como dicen en mi pueblo "Si no son peras, son manzanas". Esta vez también he tardado en actualizar, lo siento T.T. Resulta que ahora la culpa la tiene mi salud xD. Estoy algo enferma de la columna y apenas y puedo caminar y más que el dolor físico que siento, tengo algo baja la moral (ya saben, eso de sentirse inútil y tener que darle preocupaciones a tus padres es horrible), así que no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir o hacer otras cosas. Disculpen. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, la cual no sé si será pronto o no. Dentro de poco ingreso a la universidad (eso creo, si logro recuperarme en estos días) y bueno, si tardo no se vayan a poner paranoicas. Ya saben que no dejo mis historias inconclusas, así que lo único que les pido es algo de paciencia ^^. Un saludo enorme y gracias.**

**atte**

**Anju**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

**..**

Jasper corría, corría como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. El pecho le latía frenéticamente, el sudor le bañaba la cara, su respiración agitada rompía el silencio mientras sus pies esquivaban hábilmente las raíces de los árboles. El bosque de Forks jamás le había parecido tan inmenso.

"Alice está mal" Era lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos. "Alice está mal". No había esperado a escuchar más. ¿Qué tenía? ¿Qué le había pasado? En la mañana la había visto antes de bajar a la ciudad. Ella le había sonreído de lejos, tímidamente. Él había deseado en ese momento ir y acercarse, pero se contuvo. Se había limitado a saludarle con la mano, sintiéndose algo extraño… algo, ¿cómo decirlo? _Nervioso_.

"Alice está mal". No podía ser cierto. _Ella no_.

Arribó al bosque y entonces la vio: estaba tendida en el suelo, con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de Bella. Su rostro lucía fantasmalmente pálido. Sus labios estaban resecos y tenía en su comisura izquierda un hilo seco de color café. Se acercó.

—¿Qué tiene? –preguntó lo más calmadamente posible.

—Mucho vómito –contestó Bella, inquieta – Apenas acaba de controlarse un poco…

Como una protesta a lo dicho, la espalda de Alice dio una sacudida y un chorro de agua parda formó un charco a su lado. Jasper se sobresaltó. Su corazón contuvo un angustiante latido. Sus manos buscaron las manos de Alice, mientras Bella limpiaba la boca de la pequeña con un pedazo de periódico.

—Tiene mucha calentura –observó, cada vez menos apacible.

La castaña asintió. Los ojos de Jasper se llenaron de preocupación. Recordó a esa muchacha que había muerto antes, Emily. Cascadas de miedo le invadieron y enfriaron el alma.

—Hay que llevarla con un médico.

—Es inútil –susurró Bella, tristemente –Edward ya fue con Esme para ver si tiene algunas hierbas para prepararle un té.

—Un té no le hará nada –protestó, caminando hacia la casita de cartón, donde, enterrada en el lugar donde solía dormir, había una cajita de cigarros Camel. La guardó en sus bolsillos. Luego regresó y tomó a Alice entre brazos.

—¿A dónde la llevas?

—A la ciudad.

—Pero…

—Tengo dinero –explicó.

—Voy contigo –se ofreció la castaña – Sam, ¿Puedo encargarte a Jacob un momento?

—Adelante – aceptó el muchacho, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Bajaron a la ciudad, caminando rápidamente. Rose y Emmett se les unieron en el camino. Rose, al apreciar el rostro de su hermano y la forma en la que llevaba y cuidaba de Alice, comprendió todo. Comprendió esa sonrisa y el cambio habido en el brillo de sus pupilas. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Se necesitaba estar ciego para no ver lo obvio: Jasper estaba enamorado de esa niña.

Llegaron a la clínica. La enfermera que estaba en la recepción, al mirarlos, se puso de pie en la entrada. No era una bienvenida. Rose creyó por un momento que les cerraría la puerta en las narices.

—¿Qué quieren?

—Tenemos a alguien enfermo – habló Bella

—El doctor está ocupado….

—Traemos dinero – anunció Jasper, dejando que Emmett cargara a Alice por un momento, mientras sacaba los cincuenta y cinco dólares, un par de anillos y una cadenita de oro y le ofrecía todo a la enfermera.

—¿A quién has robado todo esto, muchacho?

—Eso no le importa. Puede estar segura que no han sido personas de aquí.

La enfermera lo pensó un momento más, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el puñado que Jasper le exhibía. Luego, discretamente, tomó la cadena de fino trenzado, la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y se hizo a un lado, dejándolos pasar. El doctor recibió el resto.

—Tiene una infección estomacal muy fuerte –fue el dictamen –además de un alto grado de desnutrición. Necesita de muchos cuidados.

Una inyección y un par de cajas de pastillas genéricas fueron lo único que recibieron antes de volver al bosque. La inyección, según les habían dicho, era un antibiótico y le bajaría la fiebre. Aún así, Alice todavía temblaba para cuando Jasper la acomodó dentro de la casita de cartón, cubriéndola cuidadosamente con un par de rancias y viejas sábanas.

—Tsk – murmuró el muchacho al tocarla y sentir su piel caliente. Dentro no había nadie más. De alguna manera, todos allí sabían que el único que tenía lugar al lado de Alice era él. Y que sólo faltaba esperar.

Pasaron varias horas en las que él se quedó observándola. Si Alice antes le había parecido una criatura frágil, ahora le resultaba mucho más que eso con su rostro cenizo y demacrado. Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios, miró en rededor. Había un absoluto silencio que le permitía escuchar su propio miedo. (_Miedo_…) ¿Hacía cuánto no lo sentía? Llevaba años viviendo en la calle, tenía una vida completamente marcada por la desgracia. Lo único que le había salvado era esa ausencia de sentimientos, esa falta de interés hacia todos y hacia todo. Y sin embargo, en ese instante, allí estaba: casi rezando por el bienestar de esa chiquilla.

No supo precisamente en qué momento había empezado a llover. Fue de un momento a otro que un soplo gélido se estrelló contra su cara. Actuó sin pensar y se acostó al lado de Alice. La observó con mayor detenimiento, percatándose de lo sencillamente bonita que era aún con toda la mugre opacando su cara. Ella tembló. Inmediatamente, la enrolló entre sus brazos torpemente, sintiéndola encogerse y respirar contra su pecho.

—Tienes que recuperarte – murmuró – Tienes que hacerlo, ¿entiendes?

No hubo respuesta, sólo un simple suspiro. Su mano se movió sola. Sus dedos retiraron suavemente un húmedo mechón de cabello negro. Comprobó que, con el paso del tiempo, la fiebre estaba cediendo. Un remoto pensamiento dio gracias a Dios. Alice abrió los ojos débilmente cuando la mañana había despuntado y le miró sin parpadear por un acelerado segundo.

—Jasper…

—Causas muchas molestias, ¿Sabías? –acusó el joven, con voz disimuladamente aliviada… casi dulce.

—Lo siento…

Los brazos a su alrededor fortalecieron su agarre, experimentando ella una agradable sorpresa y un inmenso sentimiento de paz.

—Eres muy cálido…

Él no habló. Jamás había tenido tantos deseos de explicarse, de decir lo preocupado que se había sentido y del miedo que había al fin liberado cuando ella despertó, pero no podía. Todas esas emociones que habían estado enterradas desde hacía mucho y habían revivido en un solo instante lo callaban. Lo único que quería era seguir abrazándola, abrazándola hasta el final para poder sentir los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho. Lo único que quería era sentir que ella vivía, que ella era real…

..

Sus ojos lo contemplaron reír. Se perdió un momento en el par de hoyuelos dibujados en sus mejillas. Emmett lucía como un gigante rodeado de aquellos niños que se habían reunido para jugar a su alrededor. No era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma. Era algo muy usual encontrarlo asediado de pequeños que se trepaban por su espalda y reían por las tontas ocurrencias que él hacía o decía. Emmett tenía un ángel, una luz que cegaba. Y Rose no podía evitar amarlo cada día más gracias a esa cualidad de poder ser un gran hombre y un gran niño al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento –dijo él, cuando quedaron nuevamente solos –Esas criaturas son incansables. Pensé que se irían pronto.

—Está bien – tranquilizó ella – No es la primera vez que sucede esto.

—¿Estás molesta?

—Algo – le miró gravemente y contuvo la risa mientras se acomodaba sobre sus rodillas y le rodeaba el cuello con sus bazos – Pero quizás puedas ponerme de buenas otra vez.

—¿Ah, sí? – él alzó una de sus cejas y un gesto pícaro se reflejó en sus facciones. Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio – No sabía que fueras tan resentida.

—Cualquier mujer se sentiría ofendida si su pareja prestara más atención a una bola de mocosos que a ella –discutió, mientras él comenzaba a besar la hendidura de su cuello

—Me gustan los niños…

—¿Acaso estoy con una clase de pedófilo?

—Graciosa –rió contra su piel y luego se acomodó sobre ella –Pero creo que tengo una solución para no volver a descuidarte ni una vez más con una "bola de mocosos", como tú le llamas.

—Eso es interesante – tomó aire por la nariz, mientras sentía cómo sus dedos cálidos le arrebataban la ropa – Dime cuál es esa solución.

—Tengamos un hijo.

—¡¿Qué? –se envaró. Lo vio sonreír, no como sonríe alguien que acaba de realizar una broma, si no como alguien que reafirma una idea – ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Rose – Emmett se apartó y asió sus manos – Te amo. ¿Acaso no sientes tú lo mismo por mí?

—Sabes que sí –contestó, seriamente – Pero ese no es motivo para…

—¿Por qué no? –Arrebató él

—¡Es absurdo lo que dices!

—¿Porqué absurdo? ¿Es que acaso no podemos ser felices? ¿Acaso no podemos tener una familia? Rose... –capturó su rostro para que ella dejara de negar frenéticamente con la cabeza – Escúchame.

—Sueñas demasiado, Emmett

—Sueña conmigo, entonces –la invitó – Dime, ¿acaso tú no lo deseas también? ¿Nunca te ha cruzado por la cabeza el tener un hijo mío?

Ella no contestó. Quiso mentir, pero no fue capaz. Oh, sí él supiera las veces que aquel pensamiento le había invadido mientras sus cuerpos se entrelazaban, volviéndose uno.

—Intentémoslo – pidió Emmett. Rose negó otra vez, pero aún así cedió cuando él se volvió a acomodar sobre ella. Y mientras él la besaba y acariciaba, ella se imaginó a aquel niño de grandes ojos azules y negros cabellos rizados. Lo imaginó con tanta claridad y lo deseó. Deseó tener entre sus brazos a esa criaturita hecha por ambos. Y ese dulce anhelo creció y se volvió inmenso con el transcurso de los meses, que periódicamente traían consigo una amarga desilusión.

..

**Finales de Noviembre del 2010.**

—Maldición – musitó Rose, dejándose caer derrotada sobre el suelo.

—¿Te bajó otra vez? –adivinó Bella

—No sé qué sucede -habló, atormentada –Tiene meses que Emmett y yo no nos cuidamos y sigo sin embarazarme. ¿Alguien de ustedes tiene una toalla?

—Yo –ofreció la castaña. Rose tomó el bultito blanco y lo miró con repudio. Luego suspiró.

—Emmett está muy ilusionado con la idea de ser padre.

—Quizás no es el momento – expuso Alice, tímidamente – Quiero decir, ves que los tiempos hoy en día son difíciles…

—Lo sé – dijo ella – Pero Emmett y yo lo queremos. Queremos tener un niño…

..

—Es raro, ¿no crees? – murmuró Bella, abrazando sus piernas y acomodando su quijada sobre sus rodillas – No he sabido de nadie que viva en la calle y quiera echarse la carga de alimentar a una boca más.

—Es absurdo – agregó Edward – Pero es decisión de ellos y se respeta.

La castaña alzó la mirada y lo observó. Su cabeza estaba recargada contra el frío cimiento del puente y su expresión caría de emoción alguna, dejando en claro que el tema no era de su incumbencia y mucho menos de su agrado.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Edward al notar que le miraba sin pestañear.

—Nada – contestó, dando a su cigarro un pequeño sorbo.

—Eres rara. Muy rara – el muchacho alborotó juguetonamente sus cabellos y se levantó. Luego la ayudó a hacer lo mismo —Tengo que irme. Le dije a Carlisle que le ayudaría hoy en su trabajo.

—Suerte – deseó.

—¿Sólo eso?

Ella sonrió y luego se acercó con la intención de darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Intención que se vino abajo cuando El Gato la envolvió entre sus brazos y asaltó su boca con un movimiento apasionado, aferrando sus dedos a su cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo y estremeciéndola con su calor. Bella inmediatamente sintió en el vientre una deliciosa necesidad que sólo él la provocaba y la calmaba.

—Te veo en la noche – musitó Edward, como quien susurra un íntimo secreto. Isabella aún se sentía mareada, así que se limitó a asentir y verlo marchar al segundo siguiente.

Contempló su andar largo y hábil, con una singular mezcla entre el garbo y el desaliño, hasta que se perdió entre el tráfico y las personas. Recordó el beso que le había dado hacía poco y sintió arder sus mejillas. Bajó la mirada, avergonzada consigo misma, y sonrió mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Giró sobre sus pies y su sonrisa se borró. Su rostro cogió una máscara seria, preocupada. Se sentó en una sombra formada por el puente, sus dedos se perdieron entre la maraña de su pelo y aquel pensamiento que tanto trataba de alejar se hizo presente: "Tienes que ir con Esme"

Negó con la cabeza y hundió la cara entre sus rodillas. Cerró fuertemente los ojos. Suspiró… y recordó lo que tenía un par de semanas había sucedido.

_"Aquella mañana había despertado desde muy temprano. Jacob dormía a su lado, una de sus piernitas estaba sobre la espalda de Edward, quien roncaba tenuemente de vez en cuando. Miró a ambos por un minuto, presa de un hondo miedo que desde hacía días se estaba convirtiendo en algo más grande. Buscó entre una caja que contenía sus pocas pertenencias hasta alcanzar el paquete de toallas femeninas que había robado y seguía sin abrirse. El miedo creció. Salió de la casita de cartón y se dirigió hacia la única persona a la que se le ocurría podía platicar sobre ello. Mientras caminaba, se repetía una y otra vez que lo que temía era absurdo e imposible. Se habían cuidado. Incluso el dueño de la farmacia a la que Edward siempre solía robar no lograba explicarse cómo es que las cajas de condones podían "terminar" tan rápido. _

—_Nos hemos cuidado –juró por tercera vez y guardó silencio. Esme le dedicó una mirada comprensiva, pero intranquila._

—_Cariño – le acarició el rostro suavemente – El hecho de que hayan usado preservativos al tener relaciones no asegura al cien por cierto la imposibilidad de un embarazo. _

—_Pero no he tenido ningún síntoma –dijo a su favor – Quiero decir… según tengo entendido, te dan vómitos y mareos._

—_Es muy pronto para eso. Además, cada cuerpo es diferente. Dime, ¿Cuánto tienes de retraso?_

—_Mes y medio. Pero igual y es una falsa alarma. Siempre sufro de retrasos._

—_Es por la mala alimentación que suelen llevar –acordó Esme – Puede ser eso. Pero de igual manera, puede no serlo._

_Bella se mordió el labio. Había en sus ojos un miedo inocente. Esme se conmovió y la abrazó. _

—_Tranquila. Podemos hacer algo para saber la verdad._

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—_Te podemos realizar una prueba de embarazo. Una prueba de sangre, para estar totalmente seguras._

—_¿Eso es caro?_

—_Tengo una amiga que trabaja en un laboratorio cercano. Quizás te puedan hacer un descuento._

—_Conseguiré el dinero que haga falta _

—_Bella – Esme tomó sus manos –Si la prueba sale positiva… ¿Qué piensas hacer?"_

¿Qué que pensaba hacer?

La pregunta se repetía incansablemente y no lograba hallar una respuesta. Tantos pensamientos estrujándole la mente. Tantos sentimientos revoloteando en su interior. ¿Cómo era posible…? Se negaba a creerlo. Quizás se trataba de un sueño. No uno malo, tampoco uno bueno. Simplemente eso: un sueño.

—¿Bella?

Giró en cuanto escuchó la voz de Edward detrás de sí.

—¿Estás bien? – le preguntaron al notar lo dilatados que sus ojos estaban y la mortal palidez de su piel

—¿Qué haces aquí? – susurró con labios resecos.

—Me imaginé que estarías por acá, así que te vine a buscar antes de irme al bosque. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el muchacho, percatándose del sobre que sus manos aferraban con fuerza – ¿Y eso?

Bella tembló de pies a cabeza. La noche fría no ayudaba en nada a la rigidez de su espalda. Sin nada que ella pudiera hacer por evitarlo (Quizás porque, de alguna inconsciente manera, ella quería que esto sucediera), Edward tomó el sobre y, sin decir absolutamente nada, leyó el título que rezaba "Laboratorio Clínico de Forks". Con el mismo mutismo, lo abrió y extendió la hoja blanca y formal. Bella le miraba, inmóvil, notando cómo su respiración parecía ausentarse conforme él leía línea tras línea. Edward se saltó todo un párrafo completo, pues no le interesaba nada más que lo que estaba abajo y decía:

**Prueba de Embarazo.**

Resultado: **POSITIVO.**

..

—¡Cómo es posible! – el bramido de Cayo hizo retumbar el burdel entero y estremecer a las jovencitas semidesnudas que se encontraban frente a él – ¡Eres un inútil, James! ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que tenemos? ¡Son pedazos de cuero! Mi abuela tenía mejor cuerpo que esta bola de desnutridas.

—Señor…

—Sin palabras –tajó el hombre de cabellera grisácea, mientras tomaba a James por el cuello de su playera, en gesto amenazante –Te advierto que mi paciencia no es tan grande como la de mis hermanos. En estos meses el número de clientes ha disminuido y eso no me gusta. No me gusta nada.

—No eres el único que está preocupado –terció una voz amable e hipócrita. Aro llegó hasta ellos e hizo un ademán para que Cayo liberara a James. El muchacho dio tres pasos hacia atrás, intimidado. La presencia de Aro le imponía mucho más miedo que la de los otros dos juntos. Esa forma en la que él siempre sonreía para todo, como si nada le molestase o indignase, cuando, realmente, era todo lo contrario –James, explícanos qué sucede. Han pasado cerca de tres meses desde que te pedí hicieras algo y hasta la fecha, sigo esperando. Te estás tardando.

—Lo siento, señor. Creo que lo que ustedes quieren es imposible. Ellas…

El sonido muy particular que hace una pistola al jalar el gatillo lo enmudeció. James sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban al mismo tiempo que un sudor tremendamente gélido le erizaba la espalda.

—Para nosotros no hay imposibles –apuntó Aro, con esa sonrisa suya –pensé que lo sabías, hijo. Ahora, escúchame bien –solicitó de manera amable, acercando el cañón a su sien derecha – Quiero a esas chiquillas aquí, sea como sea. No sé cómo le harás, pero son ellas o tu vida. Tú decides. Mañana te enviaré a dos hombres más. Tienes hasta la semana entrante. ¿Entiendes?

—S-sí…

—Perfecto – convino Aro.

Un instante después se escuchó un sordo disparo y varios gritos. Después de tomarse un segundo para comprobar y convencerse de que seguía vivo, James giró y sus ojos se encontraron con el cuerpo desangrado de una niña que había recogido tenía cuatro días. No recordaba su nombre, pero sí que no alcanzaba ni los diecisiete años de edad.

—Lo siento. Un pequeño descuido. – explicó Aro, dedicándole una última sonrisa, despiadada, como la de un diablo complacido, antes de alejarse.

Cayo y Marco le siguieron. James los vio marchar, aún temblando. Supo entonces que, tal y como Bella le había dicho, se había ido a meter en un infierno. Un infierno sin salida…

..

**Hola, hola. Sí, estoy viva. Aunque quizás después de esto ustedes me manden a toda a una armada de neófitos y ya no sea así. Siento mucho la tardanza. Como les conté, me enfermé de la espalda y pues tiene un mes ingresé a la universidad. Así que, con los dolores, tareas y exámenes he tenido cabeza y tiempo para todo, menos para escribir. Pero aquí estoy xD Ya saben que lento pero seguro. Y, como podrán ver, el drama ya viene otra vez *muajajaja*. Lo siento mucho, para este tipo de vida la felicidad no es eterna, así que espero y comprendan y no me quieran mandar a una segunda armada de vampiros sádicos. **

**En fin, un saludo a todas y una vez más: mil disculpas y muchas gracias por su paciencia. Espero este capítulo, de alguna u otra manera, haya compensado la enormeee espera. No sé cuándo volveré a publicar, pero tengan por seguro que lo haré (claro, si no pasa una de esas cosas tan impredecibles de la vida y me muero). **

**Ah, sí. Para las que leen El Rey León y la Oveja Negra, trataré de actualizar pronto e igual me disculpo por la tardanza. No he dejado la historia (saben que no hago eso). Sólo dejen que encuentre un momento de ocio e inspiración para termina el capítulo.**

**Bueno, me despido que tengo un resto de tarea por hacer. Hasta pronto ^^**

**Atte**

**Anju.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

..

Jasper descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Tenía los ojos cerrados y en la boca sostenía una ramita que había recogido por allí y masticaba con desinterés. El silencio a su alrededor era absoluto, podía escuchar la corriente del río y el viento. Tanta paz, tanta serenidad… Aún le era difícil acostumbrarse a ello, pero empezaba a comprender que no era tan malo. No cuando ella estaba cerca.

—Despierta, holgazán – Un par de gotitas frías chocaron contra su cara. Abrió los ojos. Alice estaba aún metida en el río, su extensa sonrisa compensaba la luz del sol que comenzaba a extinguirse.

—Deberías de salir –recomendó –La temperatura está descendiendo.

Alice asintió y caminó a la orilla. Jasper no pudo evitar percatarse un instante en la transparencia de su ropa. Con un sentimiento de culpabilidad, desvío bruscamente la mirada de aquellas líneas que esa tarde parecían atractivas. Muy atractivas.

—¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Alice, confundida por tan repentina reacción.

—Nada –contestó secamente.

—¿Estás molesto?

—No.

—¿Porqué no me das la cara?

—Porque no quiero.

—Oye –Alice se fastidió y le jaló un mechón de cabello, obligándolo a mirarla. Fue entonces cuando, sin poder controlarse, los ojos de Jasper descendieron, centrándose en el sujetador que formaba su negra sombra a través de la raída playera.

Alice lo notó y, acto reflejo, se cubrió los pechos con sus brazos, sonrojada.

—Lo siento – balbuceó Jasper, obligándose a clavar la atención en la corriente del río que tenía un color broncíneo, gracias a la llegada del crepúsculo.

Alice no contestó. Se sentía algo confundida. Había en su interior una insólita mezcla entre la vergüenza y cierta alegría. Debía admitirlo, aquella mirada grave que esos ojos grises le habían dedicado le provocaban cierto regocijo. Tenía tiempo que ella y Jasper estaban juntos, pero hasta la fecha no podía decir qué eran exactamente. La relación que llevaban no era nada parecida a la de Bella, Rose o cualquiera que haya visto antes. Desde aquella tarde, él no la había vuelto a besar ni una sola vez. Pero nunca la dejaba sola. Sabía que Jasper la quería, lo que no sabía era de qué manera. Y es que hasta para eso hay variedad. Si no, bastaría penetrar en su corazón y vislumbrar lo fuerte que éste latía cada vez que él, por instantes que a veces parecían quiméricos, la tocaba o se acercaba, rompiendo aquella barrera invisible e impenetrable que siempre flotaba entre ambos. ¿Sentiría Jasper lo mismo que ella ¿Tendría él esa misma necesidad de romper esa distancia que casi laceraba?

—Jasper –llamó, susurrante. Sus ojos se encontraron. Transcurrió un minuto de profundo silencio y entonces ella dijo: - Bésame.

Él se acercó con sigilo, poco a poco y sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Sin prisas, acomodó una mano sobre su mejilla derecha y sus labios le regalaron a los suyos un contacto suave y breve, pero electrizante. Se separaron un momento,

—Bésame otra vez- pidió Alice

Y luego sus bocas se juntaron de nuevo con una intensidad nueva, húmeda y ardiente. Alice suspiró mientras sentía los dedos de Jasper apretarse contra su espalda para acercarla. El frío arribo de la noche parecía no llegar a ellos. El calor de Jasper traspasaba su ropa mojada hasta tocar su piel. Ese beso no parecía para nada uno de los primeros. Ese beso ya era osado, sensual e incitante. Sin planearlo, sólo dejándose llevar por un extraño sentimiento que Alice desconocía era llamado como deseo, sus manos se abrieron paso por debajo de la playera de Jasper, haciéndolo reaccionar.

—Alice – se apartó éste, hablando entrecortadamente. La respiración de ambos era irregular – Lo mejor es que nos vayamos.

—¿Por qué?

Jasper notó que la que estaba frente a él no era la niña que conocía. Lo que tenía enfrente era una mujer, una mujer con la expresión más inocente y los ojos más vehementes que pudiera llegar a conocer en su vida.

—Podrías arrepentirte…

—No lo creo.

—No te merezco…

—Soy yo quien decide eso.

Luego, sin discutir más, tomó a Alice de la cintura y la acomodó a ahorcadillas sobre él. Allí comenzó a besarla nuevamente, con una ternura y pasión que creía ajena de su persona. La desvistió lentamente, sin prisas, disfrutando de la virginal piel de su espalda. Sus bocas se apartaron sólo para que él pudiera humedecer su cuello. Alice vibró cuando su lengua acarició sus pechos. Jasper la acomodó en el suelo, para entonces las caderas de ambos se apretaban involuntariamente, ansiosas. El muchacho subió y la besó profundamente mientras sus dedos se abrían paso entre su intimidad. Alice jadeó. Su aliento caliente lo invitó a tomarla definitivamente, penetrándola poco a poco, con la mayor calma que su propio deseo le permitía, guiado por la respiración entrecortada que chocaba contra su oído y la cual se fue acelerando conforme su invasión se tornaba más rítmica. Las piernas de Alice se apretaron a su alrededor cuando estaban a punto de llegar al final, sus brazos la enrollaron fuertemente y entonces explotaron juntos, sofocando sus gemidos con besos férvidos que terminaron en ligeros susurros.

—¿Estás bien? –se quiso asegurar él, al terminar de vestirse, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Sí –contestó Alice, con voz cansada, pero tranquila.

—¿Te lastimé? ¿Te hice daño o…?

—Jasper – dijo, mirándole a los ojos – Esta noche ha sido muy bonita. Gracias.

—Hace frío –contestó él, cubriéndola con su sudadera, deseando ser capaz de manifestar todo lo que él sentía y pensaba en ese momento, maldiciendo esa cadena que parecía amarrarle la lengua a la hora de querer decirle que la quería, lo importante que era para su vida, que ella era su sol, su luz – Lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí.

—Sí –asintió Alice – Pero antes – y se puso de puntitas – Dame otro beso

Él sonrió de esa manera espontanea y sencilla que a Alice tanto le gustaba. Se inclinó y acarició sus labios por un tierno segundo. Luego caminaron...

…

De regreso a casa, con pasos lentos, en total silencio y con las cabezas inclinadas hacia abajo. Nadie decía absolutamente nada y aquel frío mutismo era difícil de soportar conforme más transcurrían los días. Jacob iba delante, con su carrito ondulando por el aire, ajeno a la tensión habida entre ellos. Niño, finalmente. Bella le tuvo un poco de envidia.

Siguieron caminando y cruzaron la avenida. Edward iba a su par, pero parecía muy distante, como si su imagen se estuviera desvaneciendo con cada segundo que pasaba. Peor aún: como si fuese ella misma quien estuviera desapareciendo. Poco más de una semana había pasado desde que se habían enterado de su embarazo. Las palabras dichas a partir de entonces habían sido pocas, ahora casi extintas. La solución más sencilla que El Gato había propuesto era regalar al bebé. Ella aún no daba su respuesta. Miró de soslayo a Edward y sintió en el pecho un hueco inmenso. No lo iba a reconocer pero su indiferencia la hería, le causaba una terrible sensación de soledad. Pero tenía que ser valiente, no importaba lo que sucediera después.

—No lo haré – murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que Edward la escuchará – No regalaré a se bebé.

Jacob frenó de repente al pasar frente a un aparador que exhibía numerosos juguetes. A un lado, frente a un enorme sillón y flanqueado por un par de renos y tres pequeños y curiosos duendes de traje verde, se encontraba un regordete señor vestido de rojo y con una frondosa barba blanca, rodeado por un reducido grupo de chiquillos a los cuales cargaba en sus piernas y les regalaba dulces. Los ojitos de Jacob brillaron, pues él conocía a ese hombre: era Santa Claus. Seth le había contado mucho sobre él y apenas podía creer que lo tenía enfrente. Emocionado, corrió sin dar oportunidad a que lo detuvieran. Su extensa e inocente sonrisa se apagó cuando Santa, en lugar de un dulce, le dedicó una cruel mirada de rechazo. Jacob no logró entender el porqué y con la hermosa virtud que tienen los niños de olvidar las ofensas, hizo a un lado aquel despectivo gesto e intentó acercarse más, pero no pudo, pues cuando apenas dio otro paso, uno de los duendecillos salió a su encuentro.

—¡Largo de aquí! – le pegó una patada en la pierna derecha. Jacob cayó y creyó que recibiría otro golpe, pero entonces El Gato apareció como un escudo frente a él y derribó al hombrecillo de traje verde de un puñetazo.

—¡Ni te atrevas, perro!

—¡Vámonos! – lo alzó Bella entre brazos y se echaron a correr sin parar hasta que llegaron al bosque.

Para cuando Jacob volvió a pisar suelo, lloraba.

—¿Te duele mucho? – le preguntó Bella con preocupación mientras le revisaba el golpe. Él negó con la cabeza. Obviamente, sí sentía una molesta pulsación en su pierna, pero, sin saber cómo explicarse, eso no era el motivo por el cual lloraba. El motivo era otro muy ajeno al dolor físico… uno que no había experimentado antes: El dolor de ser rechazado.

—Lo siento –sollozó

—Ya pasó – intentó tranquilizar Bella

—¡Lo siento! –chilló, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas – ¡Yo sólo quería conocer a Santa y pedirle mi dulce de navidad!

—Jake…

—¿Porqué? –pidió saber – ¿Porqué el duende me golpeó?

—Jake – lo abrazó Bella y él lloró aún más fuerte.

—Jake, ya no llores…

Pero él no podía dejar de hacerlo.

—¡Pero qué tonto eres, mocoso! – sintió la mano del Gato alborotarle los cabellos. Alzó la mirada y lo encontró allí, al lado suyo y de Bella – Creí que eras más inteligente. ¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—¡Ese tipo no era Santa Claus!

—Pero…

—Oh, por Dios, ¿Tú crees que Santa Claus estaría aquí, acompañado por sólo dos ciervos y tres estúpidos enanos? ¡Vamos! El verdadero Santa es mucho más que eso. Él viaja por los cielos en un trineo comandado por un reno mágico de nariz roja, dejando regalos gigantes y no caramelos.

—¿De verdad? –el niño dilató sus hinchados ojitos – ¿Regalos gigantes?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo has podido ser engañado por un tipo obeso y sin gracia? Me decepcionas – recibió un gentil puñetazo en la barbilla – Creí que eras diferente al resto de los mocosos, pero veo que no es así.

Jacob soltó una risita entrecortada. Bella le acarició la frente y aquel gesto lo aletargó...

..

Bella acomodó a Jacob en el suelo y lo cubrió con algunos pliegos de periódico lo más cuidadosamente posible. Después salió. El Gato le esperaba de pie. Aquella actitud desenfadada con la que le había hablado al niño había desaparecido por completo. Sus facciones habían vuelto a adquirir aquella rigidez que ella tanto detestaba. Aún así, se plantó frente a él.

—¿Y aún con todo esto sigues con la idea de querer tener a ese bebé? – le preguntó Edward.

—Sí –contestó ella sin reparo.

—¡Es absurdo! –explotó él – ¿Es que acaso estás ciega? ¿Qué podemos ofrecerle a esa criatura? ¡Nada, maldita sea! ¡Sólo hambre y miserias! ¡Mira a Jacob! ¿Qué podemos hacer por él? ¿Engañarlo? ¿Qué pasará cuando él crezca? ¿Qué es lo único que podremos enseñarle? ¿Qué su vida está destinada a ese tipo de abusos y maltratos? ¡Lo mismo será para este niño, Bella! Recuerda que a veces apenas y nosotros encontramos qué comer

—¡Sólo los animales abandonan a sus hijos! – siseó Bella – No seré como la mujer que dejó a Jacob en un basurero. No seré como el montón de bestias que se deshacen de tal manera de sus responsabilidades. Lo quiero. Quiero tener a este niño.

—Pero yo no – dijo él, lenta, fríamente, teniendo una vaga conciencia de lo buen mentiroso que era, pues una parte de sí se encontraba conmovida de saber que dentro de ese cuerpo que le enloquecía se hallaba una vida creada por ambos.

Se miraron duramente a los ojos hasta que Bella suspiró para tomar fuerzas y controlar el nudo que amenazaba con estrujarle la garganta.

—No me interesa lo que tú quieras o no – soltó, con la mandíbula tensa – Tampoco pretendo "atarte". Eres libre de hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

Y se marchó sin decir más. El Gato no la detuvo.

**..**

Bella supo lo que sucedía desde antes de abrir los ojos. No le sorprendió hallarlo vestido en plena madrugada, dándole la espalda y con la mochila colgada en los hombros. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, pero aún así el ápice de esperanza que aún guardaba muy dentro de su alma le acribilló el corazón al estallar en mil pedazos.

Aparentó dormir cuando él giró en su dirección y se acercó. Casi dejó de respirar mientras sentía la punta de sus dedos apenas y pasearse por su rostro. El tacto fue tan cálido que por un momento creyó que se quedaría, pero de pronto vino la ausencia, tan burda y gélida, que tardó cerca de dos minutos en abrir los ojos.

—No pasa nada – musitó para sí – Todo estará bien… Puedes hacerlo… Puedes…

..

—Puedes hacerlo – repitió Edward en sus adentros, mirando fijamente el extenso camino que se mostraba ante él –Anda, hombre. Ya no tienes nada qué hacer aquí.

Era ya poco más de medio día. Se encontraba en los límites de Forks, a un solo paso de dejar todo atrás y seguir con la relajada vida que había llevado por casi diez años. Aquella vida sin preocupaciones, vagabunda… y vacía.

Se lamió los labios y se sentó en la orilla de la carretera, encendió un cigarro y se frotó las manos para calentarlas un poco. Hacía frío. El invierno comenzaba a presentar su helada forma. Se preguntó entonces qué estaría haciendo ella en ese momento, qué habría dicho al no verlo al despertar y qué tanto lo odiaría por haberse ido. Pudo imaginar claramente la ira destellando de sus ojos castaños y la pequeña arruga de su frente. Sonrió sin mucho humor mientras pisaba la colilla de su cigarro, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. De nuevo observó el sendero desierto, sin destino. Luego, sin planearlo realmente, volvió la mirada hacia atrás. Se quedó pensando un largo rato…

—No seas cobarde – dijo y dio un paso, de regreso a casa.

**..**

Cuando Bella lo tuvo frente a frente, su rostro no denotaba ni la más mínima expresión. Sus ojos clavados en los suyos, fríos y ardientes al mismo tiempo, su respiración profunda pero sosegada, sus manos cayendo a sus costados.

Edward sintió que, más que unas horas ausente, se había ido años enteros. El crepúsculo se asomaba por el cielo, el viento le revolvía a ambos el cabello. Él contempló la maraña color caoba sin parpadear. Y allí estaba esa chiquilla insignificante, flaca y llena de mugre. Apenas y podía creer que algo tan ordinario, tan modesto, lo llevara a los límites de la idiotez.

Dio un paso hacia delante. Ella retrocedió.

—Pensé que te habías ido – dijo la muchacha, con voz susurrante, acusante y confusa.

—Ya ves que no.

—Parecías muy decidido. No me digas que todo esto es por remordimiento de consciencia.

—Puede ser… No lo sé.

—Lárgate. No necesito tu compasión.

—¡Espera, maldición! – la alcanzó del brazo, evitando que se fuera. La castaña no insistió, sabía que sería inútil, así que permaneció quieta, sin mirarle – No pude irme. ¡Qué más hubiera querido yo que largarme de este lugar y ya no verte más!... Pero no puedo.

—Suéltame.

—No.

—¡Terminarás yéndote! Lo sé y lo sabes, ¿A quién quieres engañar?

—A nadie.

—Lo dijiste claro: No quieres a este niño.

—No estoy diciendo lo contrario ahora.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente?

—Me quedaré, Bella – contestó, correspondiendo la firme mirada que ella le dedicaba – Me quedaré por ahora. No te estoy engañando, en ningún momento he dicho que no me iré después. Pero, al menos, quiero intentarlo…

—Pierdes tu tiempo.

—Quizás –admitió – Pero no me queda otra opción.

Entre el ruido de una ciudad que comienza su vida nocturna, sus miradas se conectaron tan profundamente, que ella supo que sus palabras eran ciertas.

—Haz lo que quieras – concedió, intentando alejarse, a lo que él respondió encarcelándola por completo entre sus brazos

—Aléjate.

—¿En realidad quieres que haga eso?

—Sí

—Y me dices a mí mentiroso –rió.

—¿A qué estás jugando?

—No lo sé –contestó, un segundo antes de besarla fuertemente, robándole el aliento, estremeciéndose ante la respuesta de aquel cuerpo que vibraba de aceptación – No lo sé… - repitió, con los ojos cerrados, sus frentes unidas, sus corazones palpitando violentamente – Pero déjame quedarme a tu lado. Un día, dos días más… El tiempo que sea necesario para que pueda alejarme de ti.

..

Emmett la distinguió a pesar de la distancia y la noche. Era fácil reconocerla, sólo su cabello amarillo resplandecía en medio de la obscuridad como oro, sólo su figura tan altamente gloriosa tenía aquella presencia dibujada. Se acercó sin hacer ruido, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

La tomó por la cintura, haciéndole ahogar un gritito por el repentino susto, y le dio tres vueltas en el aire antes de estamparle un beso que le robó a ambos el aliento.

—¡Dios, Emmett! – jadeó una sonriente Rose – ¡Deja de hacer eso!

—¿Porqué? –preguntó él con aires de inocencia, dejando que sus pies tocaran finalmente el suelo

—¡Me asustas!

—¿De verdad? – la volvió a cargar, esta vez sobre los hombros

—¡Emmett! ¡Bájame!

—¿Qué harás si lo hago?

—¿Qué?

—Convénceme – alzó el rostro y le guiñó un ojo, mientras ella pataleaba.

—No voy a hacer ningún tipo de trato contigo –dijo la rubia – Y menos por algo como esto.

—¿En serio?

—Te golpearé si no lo haces. Eso es lo único que te puedo ofrecer.

Él soltó una carcajada y, con un sólo movimiento, la tuvo de nuevo frente a frente. Ella le soltó una bofetada juguetona, carente de fuerza.

—Me fascinan las mujeres agresivas.

—Vienes más loco que de costumbre. ¿Por qué?

—Te tengo una noticia muy buena –anunció con las pupilas brillosas

—¿Cuál es?

—Gané una apuesta.

—¿Y…? – intentó adivinar Rose, pero no podía. Aquella euforia la estremecían. Jamás vio a Emmett ser tan feliz, ni tan atractivo

—¡Nos vamos, Rose! Un sujeto que trabaja en una fábrica de madera se sentó a jugar barajas conmigo. Me dijo que si ganaba, él nos abría un lugar en el camión de entregas próximo a salir… Gané, Rose. El camión se va en dos semanas, el 25 en la madrugada. Viaja a Seattle.

—Estás mintiendo, ¿no?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Pero tú mismo has dicho que tu lugar está en Forks. Además, tu familia…

—Ya es hora de cambiar –tomó sus manos y habló con suavidad – A ti no te gusta del todo este lugar, lo he notado. Y mi prioridad ahora es cuidarte y buscar un sitio en donde ambos nos sintamos a gusto para tener nuestra familia. Mis hermanas y el resto de los chicos ya no me necesitan, pueden seguirnos o quedarse, será decisión suya. Lo único importante aquí es saber si tú aceptas venir conmigo.

—¡Y todavía lo dudas! – rió ella, enrollando su cuello con los brazos. Él la tomó por la cintura y la besó con fuerza y alegría, vislumbrando ambos aquel nuevo panorama que se abría paso en su imaginación. Una nueva vida, en otra ciudad. Rose siempre había sido persona de esperanzas reprimidas, pero en esa ocasión se permitió soñar un futuro mejor, si bien no del todo fácil, un poco más llevadero, con menos hambre, con algún trabajo fijo, con una casita más firme y acogedora, con la posibilidad de ya no depender de pliegos de periódicos ni de drogas para olvidarse del frío. Y su bebé… Aquel niño tan altamente añorado finalmente entre sus brazos…

Suspiró y Emmett le preguntó la razón. Ella tardó en contestar, pero finalmente, tras perderse un instante entre las luces titilantes de la ciudad, dijo:

—No es que no me guste Forks. Es sólo que hay algo en él que me…. Me asusta.

—¿Estás asustada ahora?

—Sí…

—¿Porqué?

—Es tan tranquilo, como si nada malo jamás fuera a suceder aquí, como si la felicidad pudiera ser alcanzada con sólo alzar la mano. Ahora estoy asustada, sí; mucho. La vida no es así de fácil, mucho menos para nosotros.

—Tranquila – cuchicheó Emmett, besando su frente y abrigándola entre sus brazos – Todo está bien. Tienes razón, la vida no es fácil, pero eso no significa que siempre nos tratará con golpes. Nosotros también tenemos derecho a un poco de felicidad.

—De verdad deseo que tengas razón.

—Verás que sí – prometió él – Verás que sí, Rose…

..

Fue normal para el resto verlos llegar juntos al bosque. Nadie, más que Bella y Edward sabían lo que había ocurrido en ese largo día.

—¿Y Jake? – preguntó la castaña a Seth.

—No sé. No lo he visto

Por un momento ella sintió algo que le doblegó las piernas, un mal presentimiento, así que apuró sus pasos al caminar a la casita de cartón y se tranquilizó hasta que lo encontró durmiendo profundamente entre varios pliegos de periódico. Edward, quien le había seguido hasta allá, se deshizo de una de sus playeras y la extendió sobre el niño.

—Hace frío –susurró, soplándose entre las manos para calentarlas con su aliento.

La morena guardó silencio. Realmente, decir que el regreso del Gato la tranquilizaba era mentir. Sabía que en cualquier momento, podía irse. Y quizás el resultado sería peor a no haber regresado. Aún así, el tenerlo cerca era como tener a su lado un imán. Y el saberse solos en aquella obscuridad le provocaban escalofríos por toda la piel.

Al parecer, el Gato sentía lo mismo. Lo supo cuando sintió sus manos retirar su cabello y su aliento caliente golpearle el cuello. Ella se apartó. Sus ojos se encontraron. Bella pensó que, si había una alta probabilidad de perderlo después, lo aprovecharía al máximo. Un día, dos días… No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría. Lo único que sabía era que esa noche, estaba allí.

Se alzó sobre las rodillas y lo empujó hacia atrás, acomodándose ella sobre él, con ambas piernas a los costados de sus caderas. Sus miradas unidas, ardientes. Edward alzó la espalda y comenzó a besarla con arresto, deslizando sus manos por sus piernas y cintura, liberando hábilmente sus pechos y asaltándolos con la humedad de su boca, mientras ella masajeaba aquella tórrida erección oculta debajo de sus pantalones.

—No te has puesto condón —advirtió, antes que él la penetrara

—¿Para qué? – susurró Edward, con aquel aspecto excitado que a ella le enloquecía: sus cabellos mojados y alborotados cayendo sobre su frente, sus mejillas sonrojadas contrastando contra su pálida piel, el obscurecimiento de sus ojos…

—¿Y si quedo embarazada?

—Bella, _ya_ estás embarazada – recordó él, confundido

—Sí. Pero… ¿Y si me embarazo _otra vez_?

Él soltó una risita al comprender —Tonta. Eso no puede pasar.

—¿No?

—No. Cuando una mujer está embarazada ya no puede embarazarse otra vez. No hasta que tenga al niño.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir…

—Que podemos hacerlo cuando queramos, sin preocuparnos.

—Vaya – jadeó, pues él ya la comenzaba a tomar lentamente, con ese ritmo delicioso y profundo que le electrizaba hasta los huesos – Eso es… Edward.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No pares – pidió, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando.

Él obedeció.

Al paso de los minutos ambos tuvieron que controlarse para no despertar a Jacob. Pudieron sosegar sus jadeos con besos, mordidas y arañazos, pero nada pudieron hacer contra la respiración acelerada. Aún así, el niño siguió durmiendo placida, hondamente…

..

El tiempo límite se había acabado. James vio la puerta abrirse de par en par con la frente brillosa por el sudor frío y las rodillas lánguidas, quebradizas. El primero en entrar fue Aro, quien, mudamente, recorrió con la mirada la hilera de jovencitas semidesnudas presentes ante él. La disimulada rabia concedió a sus pupilas un destello rojo. James tragó saliva y, haciendo de tripas el corazón, se adelantó a explicar:

—En la noche, más de alguna, ya estará aquí. Tenemos todo listo. Le pido un poco más de paciencia.

—Paciencia es de lo que carezco, hijo –sonrió el señor – Pero de acuerdo. Regresaré en la noche. Si tus palabras no son ciertas…

No hubo necesidad de terminar la frase. James pudo respirar hasta que el cuarto fue abandonado por aquel hombre con corazón de bestia. Luego dio media vuelta, su mirada por un momento se encontró con la de una chica pelirroja a la cual, sin saber porqué, desde su llegada había prestado particular atención. La ignoró lo más pronto posible y salió. Estacionado a pocos metros de allí, se encontraba una camioneta con vidrios polarizados, se acercó sigilosamente a ella y subió.

..

**Sep, sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar. La última vez que actualicé les dije que probablemente así sería. Digamos que la escuela cada trimestre absorbe más y más y mi tiempo para andar de ociosa se ha extinguido por completo. En fin, ahora que han terminado por fin las clases, les dejo este capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y no haya quedado muy confuso. Nos acercamos al final, así que les advierto que el drama viene con fuerzas. Corazones sensibles: quedan advertidas xD. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

**..**

—Dime la verdad, ¿por qué regresaste?

—No quiero ser como mi padre – confesó Edward, susurrante en la obscuridad, mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos el anillo de oro que yacía sobre su pecho – desde un principio me recordaste a mi madre. La razón por la que no quiero a ese niño es porque no quiero que ni su historia ni mi historia se repitan.

—Hay muchas historias como las suyas. Incluso, hay peores.

—Lo sé, pero yo no las he provocado. En cambio esta…

—No deberías de permitir que tu pasado te marque tanto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Bella le miró a los ojos antes de hablar.

—Cuando te dije que eras libre de irte, lo decía en serio. Te lo repito ahora: vete y regresa sólo cuando estés seguro que quieres estar a nuestro lado porque tú así lo quieres, no porque tus recuerdos te atormentan. Así todo esto será más fácil.

Permaneció el silencio un minuto entero en el que ambas miradas se fusionaron y platicaron en secreto. Ni Bella ni Edward supieron lo que acordaron, a lo único que se limitó él fue a besarla intensamente mientras volvía a acariciarla. A lo único que se limitó ella fue a aceptarlo y abrazarlo. A lo único que se limitaron ambos fue a hacer el amor una y otra y otra vez, como si de alguna manera supieran que esa noche sería el último momento de paz que la vida les iba a obsequiar y quisieran disfrutarlo juntos, sin explicaciones, tomándose y entregándose lentamente, sin prisas, como queriendo ambos memorizar cada trazo de piel, cada susurro, cada gemido.

No fue hasta que casi amaneció, cuando finalmente ambos cerraron los ojos y durmieron profundamente. Pasando algunas horas, el hambre terminó despertándolos casi al mismo tiempo, con un violento rugir de tripas.

—Eres una golosa – bromeó el Gato con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras Bella se acomodaba sus ropas, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no sonrojarse

—Te recuerdo que estás igual.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Pues qué más? Ver qué encuentro para comer.

—¿Bajarás a la ciudad?

—¿Tú no?

—Yo me encargo de conseguir la comida – dijo Edward, con voz rara, como que avergonzada, y sin mirarle a la cara.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que escuchaste… Tú quédate aquí. Descansa y…

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Tú – dijo ella, aún riendo

—Esto es nuevo para mí. Podrías hacerlo más fácil.

—Estoy embarazada, no enferma.

—Igual… no quiero que te esfuerces.

—Dejemos eso para cuando me crezca la panza y no pueda caminar – propuso ella – Mientras, si tanto te preocupamos, ¿por qué no bajamos juntos a la ciudad?

La idea le gustó mucho más de lo que él estaría dispuesto a admitir, así que de inmediato se echó la mochila sobre un hombro.

—¿Despertamos al mocoso?

—No – dijo Bella tras pensarlo un momento – Las calles están saturadas de todas esas cosas navideñas. No quiero que vuelva a tener una mala experiencia. Le diré a alguno de los chicos que cuide de él un momento.

Se toparon con Emmett y Rosalie al salir, así que mientras ella se dirigía a la rubia, Edward se acercó al moreno.

—¿Puedo encargarte a Jake? No tardaremos

—Claro – aceptó Rose

—No te dará problemas. Además –agregó con tono más preocupado – últimamente está durmiendo mucho

—Dicen que cuando los niños crecen, les da más sueño. Seguramente es eso

—Sí, seguro así es.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban saturadas. Gente iba y venía por ellas, cargando grandes bolsas de regalos. Bella y Edward caminaban entre ellos, destacando por su aspecto andrajoso. En medio del embrollo de carne humana y con una destreza que casi rayaba en magia, El Gato aprovechó para tomar una cartera de un señor que venía frente a ellos, la abrió y como quien tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, esculcó todo lo que en ella había mientras Bella lo abrazaba para encubrirlo. Tarjetas de crédito, identificaciones, una chequera y lo interesante: dos billetes de 20 dólares y uno de cincuenta. Los dobló y se los echó a los bolsillos, enseguida regresó la cartera a su dueño. Vaya, ¿el resto para qué lo querían? Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, después se escurrieron entre la multitud lo más rápidamente posible.

—Hay que admitirlo, soy el príncipe de los ladrones – fanfarroneó Edward al llegar al bosque con una bolsa llena de pan, leche y algunas frutas.

—Serás príncipe, pero no Rey – apuntó Bella, mostrándole un juego de billetes.

—¿De dónde conseguiste eso? – inquirió asombrado mientras masticaba una manzana.

—Simple astucia –sonrió ella con autosuficiencia, ofreciéndole a Jacob un pedazo de pan con leche – Quiero comprarle algo a Jake para navidad, algún juguete o ropa…

—Si le das ropa le amargarás la vida.

—Pero no tiene.

—Los mocosos se preocupan por todo, menos por si tienen o no con qué vestirse.

—Creo que tienes razón. ¿Me acompañas? Iré comprarle su regalo antes de que me gaste el dinero.

—Esa es una buena idea – asintió él, viendo como el niño apenas y aceptaba un par de bocados – Parece que no le gustó lo que le trajimos.

—Se está comportando raro – murmuró Bella.

—Han de ser las lombrices que tiene en la panza.

—Mañana lo llevaré con Esme para que le dé uno de esos tés que quitan el dolor de barriga.

—Dámelo – pidió el Gato para llevarlo a acostar. Después llegó y se sentó al lado de Bella. La tomó de la mano, pues en su rostro se reflejaba claramente la preocupación que sentía por Jacob. Permanecieron en silencio largo tiempo, pensando en el bebé de ambos y preguntándose cómo iban a lidiar con otra responsabilidad más. Las enfermedades en la calle tocaban a la puerta con una frecuencia horrorosa ¿y qué decir del hambre? Si hoy habían comido bien había sido porque habían robado, pero no todo el tiempo podía ser así. Debían dejar ese juego de azar y buscar una forma más estable de sobrevivir, ¿pero cómo? Los trabajos estaban hechos para la gente que tenía al menos una casa y no para ellos, que dormían sobre la tierra del bosque y carecían de estudio alguno.

—Emmett me dijo que en dos semanas un camión viaja a Seattle. Rose y él se irán en él. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Nos vamos con ellos?

—¿A Seattle?

—Es una ciudad grande. Quizá allá tengamos más oportunidades de encontrar un trabajo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Al menos, tendremos más autos que lavar. Si no nos gusta, nos vamos a otro lugar o regresamos aquí. Lo importante es intentarlo.

—Intentarlo – asintió la castaña – Suena bien.

—¡GATO! – llamó Emmett – ¡Ven, acaban de llegar varios camiones de descarga y están pagando por hora!

—¡Voy! – gritó Edward. Después se dirigió a Bella y le robó un beso – Lo siento. Mañana te acompaño.

—Ve con cuidado – sonrió ella, y después lo vio marchar, jugando con el resto de los muchachos.

—Son unos críos – dijo Rose, apareciendo tras de ella, mirando solamente a Emmett, quien acababa de montarse sobre Edward, provocando que éste casi cayera al suelo por el inesperado peso. Después se fijó en Jasper y sonrió al verlo sujetando la mano de Alice momentos antes de irse – Parece que Forks es el pueblo del amor.

—¿Amor?

—¿Me dirás que no?

—No lo había visto de esa manera.

—Tú y El Gato parecen muy unidos. ¿Acaso no lo amas?

_Amar._ La palabra le resultó extremadamente desconocida. Edward y ella jamás habían platicado al respecto, no había hecho falta, según su criterio. Estaba muy en claro que ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro, quizá no estaba plasmado en palabras, pero sí en actos...

¿Cómo explicarse mejor? Jamás podría. Le daba vergüenza nada más admitir mentalmente que se le cortaba la respiración con una sola mirada del Gato y que lo necesitaba. ¿Para qué? Tampoco lo sabía, pero lo necesitaba. Simplemente eso. Y hablando por él, se había quedado, ¿no? (al menos por el momento). Si nada significase ella en su vida, se hubiera ido, no hubiera regresado, no estuviera intentándolo….

No podía decir con precisión si se amaban o no, lo que sí podía decir es que estaban juntos.

—La verdad es que, desde que conozco al Gato, nunca lo vi tan preocupado por alguien hasta que te encontró en aquel callejón. Lo mismo podría decir de mi hermano – agregó en cuanto Alice se acercó – Ha mostrado un lado que, estoy segura, ni él conocía.

—Lo mismo se podría decir de Emmett – habló Bella – Aunque hay una enorme diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros.

—Es cierto –apoyó Alice – Ustedes se llevaron bien desde el principio.

—Eso es porque Emmett sabe ganarse la confianza de las personas. Es lo que admiro de él, siempre he dicho que es como un niño, sin rencores, sin miedos, sin pesimismos…

—Hablando de niños – se levantó Bella – iré a comprarle algo a Jake. ¿Vienen?

—Yo no tengo nada qué hacer – se apuntó Alice

—Tampoco yo – dijo Rose.

Y las tres bajaron a la ciudad…

..

—Estaciona el carro en la siguiente esquina – indicó James.

Félix obedeció, haciendo mala cara. Seguir las órdenes de un muerto de hambre no le hacía gracia alguna, pero lo que decía Aro no se discutía, así que no le había quedado otra opción.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Demetri, mientras James parecía escudriñar a través de los negros vidrios.

—En estos días he estado siguiendo a la rubia y he descubierto que suele frecuentar mucho estas calles – explicó el muchacho –Es por ella por quien nuestros jefes demuestran más interés. Así que supongo esto es un buen comienzo.

—¿Y el resto?

—Eso será después.

Se mostró serio y frío mientras hablaba, pero la realidad era que estaba aterrado. Había engañado a varias muchachitas para llevarlas a trabajar al dichoso burdel, pero jamás se había visto en la necesidad de obligar a ninguna a subir al bendito carro como a continuación lo haría. El terror creció hasta casi alcanzar las nubes cuando vio, no sólo a Rose, sino a Alice y Bella cruzando la avenida. Por un momento se quedó estático, sin hacer nada pues allí iban ellas, solas, entre risas y humo de cigarro. No podía arrepentirse, eran ellas o él. Y que le dijeran cobarde si querían, pero haría lo que fuera con tal de salvar su vida.

—Ahí van – anunció entonces.

Bajó apresuradamente del carro junto con Demetri y otros dos hombres, alcanzándolas de inmediato

—¡James! – reconoció Bella, mientras forcejeaba con la esposa de manos que se había pegado a sus brazos.

—Será más fácil si cooperan – recomendó él –Súbanse a la camioneta.

—Vete a la mierda –siseó con furia entrañable. Su mirada frenética incomodó a James, lo hizo sentir como el más pobre de los cobardes, un poco hombre y lastimó su orgullo a tal grado que James sintió la necesidad de detener aquella agresión. Despuntó su revólver, la amenazó y esperó un par de segundos a notar alguna expresión de miedo, pero la barbilla de Bella seguía en alto y de sus ojos continuaban segregando aquellos insultos, aquellas verdades…

_No me mires así_, exigió una parte furiosa de él, _¡No me mires así!_ y terminó golpeando su rostro con la empuñadura del revólver.

Mientras, Alice intentaba zafarse dándole una mordida a Demetri, siendo este esfuerzo inútil y recibiendo una bofetada de regreso. Rose logró librarse por unos segundos y comenzó a correr en búsqueda de ayuda, pero no tardaron demasiado en alcanzarla, derribándola contra el suelo con tal brusquedad que su labio inferior se partió ante el impacto y la mezclilla de sus pantalones se manchó de sangre emanada por sus rodillas.

—¡Suéltenlas! ¡Puta madre! ¡Suéltenlas! – comenzó a gritar Bella, desesperada, ignorando el adormecimiento de su sien derecha y el dolor que recibían sus brazos, porque ya no eran dedos, si no uñas, los que se aferraban a ellos.

Alrededor, escondido entre las sombras, se habían asomado unas cuantas personas curiosas, pero al notar las armas de fuego, dieron media vuelta y se marcharon como si nada.

—¡Cállense! – gritó James, al mismo tiempo que las pistolas las amenazaban mientras a tirones las jalaban y metían en la camioneta, ganándose más golpes en ello.

Sangrando y temblando comprendieron que no había salida alguna en aquel pequeño espacio que se movía a toda velocidad al lugar que, ansioso, les esperaba.

..

—Les dije que no fueran groseros con las señoritas – regañó Aro con voz amable, mientras se paseaba alrededor de ellas, examinándolas de arriba abajo con una sonrisa contenida, pues pese al desagradable olor a suciedad de su ropa y la hinchazón de sus rostros, eran hermosas.

—No nos quedó otra alternativa – justificó James –No querían cooperar.

—¡Pero qué mal! – se acercó a Rose – Si aquí serán tratadas como reinas.

Y estiró el brazo para acariciar su rostro, pero Rose escupió en su mano antes de que pudiera alcanzarle. Entonces vio en los ojos de Aro algo que jamás había visto en su vida: un brillo siniestro, lascivo e inhumano, carente de piedad alguna. Por un momento Rose creyó que esa mano aprisionaría y exprimiría su cuello, pero no hizo más que dejarse caer con elegancia.

—Báñenlas, curen sus heridas y vístanlas – ordenó el señor – El doctor vendrá en unos minutos para hacerles los estudios necesarios. En caso de que no haya problema alguno, las quiero listas para cuando los clientes comiencen a llegar.

—¿Y nosotros qué? – preguntó Cayo –¿Acaso no merecemos disfrutar la primicia de nuestra nueva mercancía?

—Toma a la que gustes – concedió Aro – pero sólo a una.

—Prepárenme a ella –señaló a Alice, sin vacilar.

—¡No! ¡NO! – protestó Bella, revolviéndose entre los brazos de James .– ¡A mí! – se ofreció, al final de cuentas a ella y a Rose ya las habían violado anteriormente; a su hermana, jamás. – ¡Llévenme a mí!

—¡Bella! – comenzó a sollozar la pequeña, sin poder realizar otro movimiento más que los indicados, pues la pistola que amenazaba con volarle los sesos le había helado la sangre.

Los alaridos de las tres se alzaron sin poder penetrar las lúgubres paredes de aquel sitio. Tampoco es como si alguien fuera a ayudarlas en caso de escucharlas, pero el intento nada les quitaba. Al final, sólo quedó Bella, sus roncos gruñidos y la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada por impedir que se llevasen a Alice.

—Vamos – la jaló James a una habitación, tirándola a la cama en cuanto entraron y arrojándole el juguete que ella cargaba segundos antes de que las atraparan, se trataba de un gran carrito metálico de color azul – Haces mucho ruido. Te matarán si sigues así.

—¡Cobarde! – escupió, clavando nuevamente su mirada en él – ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!

—¡Te he dicho que calles! – volvió a amenazarla con la pistola.

Y allí estaban nuevamente aquellos ojos fríos, secos y acusadores. Allí estaba esa barbilla en alto, ese rostro endurecido que no demostraba ninguna otra expresión que no fuera ira. Allí estaba ella, tan valiente como siempre la había conocido desde pequeña.

Se acercó dando dos pasos, dejando la pistola a un lado para poder acomodarse encima y besarla, ignorando el rechazo de Bella, estimulándose al contrario con aquellos arañazos y mordidas que se mostraban como muestras de éxtasis gracias a las drogas que comenzaban a surtir sus efectos y lo volvieron salvaje al tomarla.

Bella apretó los labios para no soltar ni un solo quejido cuando él empezó a penetrarla con fuertes embestidas. El acto no duró más que cinco minutos, después James se apartó, se subió los pantalones y salió. Bella se acomodó las ropas y limpió la saliva aún fresca que había quedado por su cuello y cerca de sus labios. Suspiró hondo tres veces, repitiéndose que no había sido tan malo, que había pasado por cosas peores, que, de mínimo, James era alguien conocido, que ya había estado con él antes, que había sido rápido, que, que…

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y, a través de los parpados, vio un rostro: el de Edward. Se encogió en el suelo y hundió la cara en las rodillas. Minutos después entró un par de mujeres de edad madura y maquillaje muy cargado, la obligaron a bañarse y a ponerse un vestido largo de seda negra, cosa inútil pues en ambos lados traía un escote por todo la longitud de sus piernas. Le deshicieron a jalones los nudos de su cabello y maquillaron su rostro para disimular los moretones. Después llegó un hombre y le ensartó una jeringa que le succionó la sangre como si fuera un mosquito gigante y la volvieron a encerrar, dejándola nuevamente sola.

A lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar voces, murmullos, sonido de copas, pasos… y llanto. El llanto era de Alice. Bella golpeó y pateó la puerta hasta cansarse, sabiendo que era inútil; pero cualquier cosa era mejor que no hacer nada. Después, cansada y derrotada, volvió a encogerse en el suelo y se jaló los cabellos con rabia…

..

Rose supo lo que vendría antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo, dejando enfrente al enfermo sujeto que habría mal gastado su dinero por ella. Supo también que de nada serviría negarse, que al final ese cerdo terminaría sobre su cuerpo. Se lo decían sus ojos, urgentes y libidinosos. Rose sintió renacer en ella el odio y asco por los hombres en cuanto aquel sujeto se deshizo de su saco y comenzó a acercársele. Ella retrocedió automáticamente, creando en el hombre una sonrisa ladina y una prisa más tangible.

Cuando nada quedó por hacer, Rose cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración lo más que pudo. Mientras el tipo le arrancaba la ropa y la llenaba de chupetones y caricias bruscas, ella pensaba en lo malo que había sido dejarse llevar por los sentimientos e ilusiones que habían nacido al lado de Emmett. Habían sido sueños tontos. La verdad es que ellos jamás serían felices. La felicidad no existía en su mundo. Pero, había que admitirlo, había sido lindo imaginarlo, suponer que con Emmett a su lado nada malo le pasaría, aunque el despertar era triste, pues si existía una realidad muy cierta rondando entre ella y su gente era que, no importaba la frecuencia ni las veces que sucediera, los abusos dolían; siempre dolían…

..

—Quítate la ropa – ordenó Cayo, sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Alice negaba con la cabeza, refugiada en un rincón, temblando y enmudecida por el pánico. Su cabello mojado por el sudor frío le caía por la frente, sus ojitos parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, su boca se abría y se cerraba sin producir sonido alguno. Estaba aterrada y eso parecía regodearlo, se le notaba en la rigidez que se asomaba por sus pantalones.

—No estoy aquí para perder el tiempo – se puso en pie y caminó en su dirección.

Ella lo esquivó e intentó correr, pero la pequeña habitación no le permitió moverse mucho y Cayo no tardó en alcanzarla, tomando un grueso puñado de su cabello con tanta fuerza que Alice creyó lo arrancaría de su cabeza.

—¡No juegues conmigo! – advirtió él, propinándole una serie de bofetadas que le hicieron proferir unos cuantos gemidos de dolor. Después la arrojó al suelo y él volvió a acomodarse en la orilla de la cama, desde donde la amenazó con una pistola – ¡Desvístete o te mato aquí mismo!

La pequeña rompió en llanto y se quedó quieta. Intentó negarse, convencerse de que no importaba morir con tal de librarse de aquel tormento, pero algo dentro de ella le decía lo contrario, que tenía que ser fuerte y soportarlo, que no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, que aún había mucho por vivir, que no era la única, que, al menos, había tenido la suerte de que su primera vez había sido con alguien a quien quería mucho, que Jasper estaba afuera, que seguramente él, su hermano y el resto de los chicos buscarían la manera de sacarlas de ese lugar… Así que, con todo y el miedo que la arropaba, deslizó el vestido hasta el suelo.

La erección de Cayo aumentó. Era lo único que hacía manifiesto sus pensamientos, pues su expresión seguía fría e indiferente como en el principio.

—Acércate – indicó mientras se bajaba los pantalones. Alice obedeció. Cayo volvió a tirarla del pelo para que se hincara y entonces ella entendió lo que él quería.

—No… - suplicó en medio de sollozos.

—¡Hazlo! – la jaloneó y regaló un rodillazo que la hizo soltar un quejumbroso gemido en el que aprovechó para invadir su boca con su sexo.

La pequeña cerró los ojos repletos de amargas lágrimas mientras sentía en su lengua aquella asquerosa textura de carne arrugada entrar y salir a la fuerza, amenazando cada vez más con atravesarle la garganta.

Cayo no paró hasta que el ahogo casi la desmayaba, entonces la golpeó, exigiendo que calmara sus quejas, y la tomó con la rudeza digna de un animal, haciéndola sangrar y gritar de dolor.

Cuando Alice quedó sola, derrumbada entre las sábanas y aún llorando, pensaba en lo valientes que eran Bella y Rose por seguir adelante después de haber pasado por esto, no una, si no decena de veces. Recordó los días en los que Bella llegaba al bosque toda moreteada, con el brillo de los ojos muerto y la espalda tatuada por cortaduras. Recordó que, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se iba al río y se sumergía allí horas enteras, no importaba si el agua estaba o no helada; después salía y le sonreía como si nada, como si hubiera permitido que la corriente se llevara aquella tristeza. Alice trató de convencerse de que ella tenía que tomar aquel ejemplo. Pero era difícil, ¡Muy difícil! Soportar tanta humillación, tanto maltrato… y tanta pena…

..

—¡Ahí te va otro!

—¡Arrójalo, estoy listo!

Edward se asomó para corroborar que Emmett estaba preparado, tal y como lo decía. El costal de maíz cayó sobre los hombros del moreno, quien pareció no inmutarse por los ochenta kilogramos recibidos y caminó como si nada para acomodarlo en la bodega.

—Ese tipo es un oso – dijo Jasper, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con su playera - es un milagro que no haya roto a mi hermana.

—Simple maña – confesó Emmett al acercarse, con una sonrisa ladeada y fresca, como si no llevaran horas trabajando como burros – ¿Y qué han pensado sobre irse a Seattle?

—Bella y yo sí nos vamos – contestó Edward y de inmediato se alzó una ola de tronados besos, chiflidos y aullidos burlones que hicieron el resto de los muchachos que lo habían escuchado.

El gato respondió a ellos con una risita traviesa y haciendo señas obscenas mientras empezaba nuevamente a trabajar. Quería terminar lo antes posible para regresar al bosque, se descubrió pensando en un pequeño descanso que habían tomado todos para fumar un cigarrillo o ir a orinar en algún rincón cercano, quería ya mirarla, besarla, planear juntos lo qué harían al llegar a Seattle… Sí; juntos. Ella, Jacob, él… ¿y por qué no decirlo? También aquel bebé. La idea de formar parte de un grupo dependiente le asustaba cada vez menos y le iba gustando un poco más sin que lo notase.

Fue de pronto, como si despertase de un profundo letargo, que sus dedos sintieron el frío metal que acariciaban con descuido. Sus ojos miraron con detenimiento la pequeña argolla dorada de Elizabeth y una sonrisa pequeña, pero sincera, estiró sus labios al comprender su corazón algo que su mente aún no descifraba muy bien, pero que lo alegraba.

En eso estaba cuando, entre la neblina que comenzaba a formarse por el frío de la madrugada, se hicieron presentes dos sombras.

—¿Qué quieren? – se lanzó Jasper a uno de ellos y lo amenazó de inmediato con el filo de un cuchillo, creyendo que podía tratarse de asaltantes

—¡Tranquilo! – alzó el segundo joven las manos en señal de paz – Sólo venimos a informarles de algo.

—¿Garret? – reconoció Emmett, indicando con un gesto a Jasper que lo soltara – ¿Qué sucede?

—Parece que los Vulturis se han llevado a tres de sus chicas.

—Las subieron a una camioneta negra –añadió el otro

—¿A quiénes? – exigió saber Edward.

—No lo sabemos… No logramos ver…

—¡Mierda! – escupió Emmett y corrió hacia el bosque. Edward y Jasper lo siguieron. Les bastó a los tres con llegar y no encontrarlas para comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

El Gato soltó un puñetazo al árbol más cercano.

—Esos perros – maldijo Emmet, caminando de aquí a allá como león enjaulado – Hay que hacer algo.

—Por supuesto – acordó Jasper, con el rostro calmado, pero los ojos repletos de impaciencia e ira, mientras comenzaba a caminar con pasos largos y acelerados rumbo a la ciudad.

Emmett le siguió de inmediato. El Gato se tomó un par de minutos para ver a Jacob.

—Se la ha pasado durmiendo todo el día – informó Seth – Y tiene poco empezó a temblar mucho.

—Tiene temperatura – dijo al tocarlo, con voz simple, casi muerta.

El niño entonces se retorció en el suelo, crispando el rostro en una mueca de dolor.

—Aguanta, mocoso – suplicó él, alcanzado su rostro pálido – Aguanta un poco más y te llevaremos con un médico.

Y después de esta promesa, se puso en pie y corrió hasta que alcanzó a Jasper y a Emmett.

..

—Me han informado por ahí de una noticia – dijo Aro, con su voz siempre amable acentuando la crueldad de su mirada – Me han dicho que estás embarazada.

El altivo silencio de Bella dijo todo por ella.

—Eso es una mala noticia que no me lo esperaba – sonrió el Vulturi, como si nada, pero en sus pupilas había fuego – ¡Pobrecillas! Cuántas preocupaciones les ha de haber causado tal desgracia… Pero no se preocupen, nosotros haremos como si eso jamás hubiera sucedido.

—¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Bella, desconcertada tanto por el uso del plural, como por lo últimamente dicho. Las respuestas vinieron juntas, cuando, tras haber sido arrastrada a otra habitación, la última al parecer de esa casa casi subterránea y con un tenue toque a sala de operaciones, se encontró a Rose, pataleando y gritando desesperadamente para que la soltaran, que eran unos perros y que tendrían que matarla antes de que ella permitiera que le hicieran algo a su bebé…

Bella comprendió entonces. Rose, al igual que ella, estaba embarazada. Y lo que haría aquel hombre de bata blanca en esa habitación afectaría a sus bebés, los arrancaría de sus vientres… Lo que les harían en ese sitio sería practicarles un aborto.

**..**

**Muajajaja *Sale Anju riéndose con descarada maldad***

**Ok, no. U.U. Bueno, ¬¬ No digan que no les advertí que habría drama! ¬¬**

**Y *cof, cof* Aún Falta *cof, cof*.**

**Bien, creo que esta vez no tardé tanto. Además, el capítulo es enorme O.O.**

**Nos acercamos al final xD. Creo que me faltan dos capítulos y nos decimos adiós. Así que paciencia, ya casi dejan de sufrir. Bueno, muchas gracias por todos sus saludos. Feliz año (sí, ya sé que es tarde…) Y hasta pronto ^^**

**Atte**

**Anju**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

**..**

—Nosotros trataremos de entretenerlos mientras ustedes entran – habló Sam, por el resto de los chicos – Logramos romper la cerradura de una ventana que colinda con el callejón de la calle trasera. Salgan por ahí, Paul y Embry los estarán esperando por si hay algún problema.

—De acuerdo – asintió Emmett, al mismo tiempo que se terminaba de acomodar la ropa de un sujeto que aún seguía inconsciente en el suelo – Traten de no meterse en grandes problemas. No quiero verme en la obligación de tener que ir a sacarlos de la cárcel.

—¡Oye! - replicó Paul con exagerada indignación - ¿Es que acaso has olvidado con quiénes estás tratando? Esos tíos gordos jamás podrían alcanzarlos.

—¡Ya tenemos a un tercero! – anunció Quil, trayendo a rastras a un señor de fina gabardina.

—¡Gato!

Edward se vistió con las ropas del hombre lo más a prisa que pudo, acomodándose la gabardina y el sombrero lo mejor posible para que no hacer visible su cara. Jasper, Emmett y él salieron del callejón uno por uno, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras el resto de los muchachos se preparaban para llevar a cabo su parte del plan, el cual consistía en llamar la atención de la policía para que ésta llegara al burdel y entretuviera al personal por un momento.

—Vamos, tú primero, Sam – incitó Quil – Dame tu mejor golpe.

—Esto no es nada personal – aclaró el muchacho poco antes de que su puño fuera a dar directo en la mejilla de su amigo.

—De verdad me alegra saber eso – sonrió Quil, mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que se escurría de la comisura derecha de sus labios. En seguida se levantó y respondió al golpe con una patada. A lo lejos alcanzaron a escuchar la sirena de una patrulla – Han sido demasiado rápidos.

—Ya no podemos hacer nada, más que esperar logren sacarlas a tiempo. Bien sabido es que hasta la policía tiene miedo de los Vulturis. No pasará que asomen sus narices para preguntar qué sucede, se conformen con cualquier respuesta, y se vayan.

—Hubiera sido peor no hacer nada. Cinco segundos son cinco segundos, estoy seguro ellos lo aprovecharán.

—Más vale que así sea – golpeó Sam el hombro de su amigo – Hora de correr.

..

..

El primero en entrar fue Emmett, después le siguió Edward, por último Jasper. Al instante, un grupo de muchachas se les acercaron, dejando exhibir las curvas de sus cuerpos a través de la poca ropa de lentejuelas y encaje y sus largas piernas adornadas con sensuales ligeros.

—Queremos hablar con el dueño – imitó Edward la voz gruesa de un hombre adinerado, cosa fácil para él, quien había tratado y conocido ciento de personas y poseía la habilidad de recordar cada detalle de éstas.

Una de las mujeres fue en búsqueda de alguno de los Vulturis, quedando el resto a su disposición. Ninguno de los tres prestó atención a las atrevidas caricias regaladas a sus cuerpos. Quizá, si hubieran estado en otra situación, con la certeza de que Alice, Bella y Rose estaban seguras en el bosque o en algún lugar de la ciudad, no se hubieran resistido a tener una noche de lujuria y placer simplemente carnal. Pero en sus mentes no había más que la inquietud de hallarlas con bien y sacarlas de ese burdel lo más pronto posible.

Llegó Aro, elegante y amable hasta lo chocante, se acercó a ellos y no halló nada extraño en no poder ver con claridad sus rostros. Muchos de sus clientes preferían guardar anonimato.

—Bienvenidos sean – saludó – Me parece no haberlos tenido nunca por aquí.

—Venimos de fuera – contestó Edward, con ese hablar casi majestuoso – Un amigo nos recomendó venir a este lugar.

—¿Y qué le ha parecido? ¿Mis niñas les han recibido como deseaban?

—Pensábamos encontrarnos con algo más… dadivoso. Usted me entiende: jovencitas más deseables.

—Y las tenemos, claro que sí. Pero, lamentablemente, sólo una está disponible y sus precios son elevados.

—El dinero es lo que menos importa – extrajo todos los billetes de una elegante cartera de cuero negro y los ofreció – Llévenos con ellas.

—Con gusto – aceptó Aro el pago – Pero, repito y ruego me disculpen, por el momento sólo puedo ofrecerles a una.

—¿Y las otras dos por qué no? – participó Emmett en el trato

—Hay detalles que no podemos revelarles.

La respuesta alertó a los tres muchachos.

—¿Y cómo es la muchacha que puede atendernos? – pidió saber El Gato, apenas y controlando sus impulsos de lanzarse sobre ese animal y matarlo a navajazos – ¿podría mostrárnosla antes?

—Tenemos algunas fotos – asintió Aro, mientras buscaba en un buró cercano y extraía de él un álbum, ojeándolo hasta encontrar lo que le interesaba. Edward apretó las manos para no hacerle detener al ver la fotografía Bella. Lo mismo sucedió para Emmett al ver la página especial dedicada a Rose y Jasper sintió hielo instalársele en el pecho cuando el dedo del anciano señaló la imagen de Alice.

—Es ella, una criaturita hermosa, como podrán ver. Tímida aún, no tiene mucha experiencia.

—Mi amigo es el que gusta más de este tipo de compañías – señaló Edward a Jasper – Nosotros preferimos un poco más maduras.

Tras un par de minutos más de forzada charla, entraron los tres a las habitaciones previamente asignadas.

—Si gritas, te mato – amenazó Emmett a la mujer que, totalmente desnuda, se había arrojado a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio aparecer – Busco a una chica; es nueva, rubia, cabello largo… ¿Dónde está?

—Aunque te diga, no podrás hacer nada…

—¡Eso lo veré yo mismo! ¡Habla o te arranco el pescuezo aquí mismo!

—Las tienen al final del pasillo que está saliendo de aquí, a la derecha – indicó la muchacha, temblando de miedo

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? – ofreció – Yo te suelto, te doy todo el dinero que traigo disponible y tú haces como si nada hubiera pasado aquí. Puedes decir que te asfixie hasta que te desmayaras para absolverte de toda culpa. Es eso, o que te mate para que no abras la boca nunca más. ¿Qué dices?

—Acepto la primera condición.

—Bien – sonrió complacido, aunque en sus ojos se avivaba el fuego de la desesperación por encontrar a quien buscaba.

—Debes darte prisa – recomendó la muchacha, al verlo partir – Si la que buscas es a quien yo creo, podría estar ahora debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pocas han salido bien de esa habitación – siguió hablando, como si recordase algo terrible – Muchas mueren al instante, las otras sufren más, acabándose día a día…

—¿De qué me estás hablando? – insistió

—A tu novia le van a practicar un aborto

—¿Un… aborto? – palideció

—Es lo que hacen si alguna de nosotras sale embarazada...

Ya no alcanzó a escuchar más, pues se había lanzado al pasillo y corrido con velocidad casi inhumana…

..

..

Con todo lo vivido, Edward creyó haber conocido todas y cada una de las emociones existentes en el mundo. Ahora, cuando parecía no encontrar un fin a esos pasillos, comprendía que había estado equivocado. Hay emociones que no se pueden explicar, de esas que parecen nacer de un segundo a otro y se forman e instalan de forma diferente en el alma de cada individuo. ¿Magia? Era absurdo pensar en semejante término ante una situación así. Nada de lo que sucediera cambiaría la realidad: la magia, en su mundo, definitivamente no existía.

Pero ¿Qué miedo puede ser más grande que el perder tu propia vida? El sentido común del ser humano generalmente está diseñado para eso: sobrevivir. Él, mejor que nadie, lo sabía. ¿Cuántas cosas había hecho para llevarse algo de comida al estomago? ¿Cuántas veces no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias de alguna locura? Hacía poco, El Gato sólo se dedicaba a una cosa: a no morir. Es curioso, las personas que menos recursos tienen para vivir, son las que más lo desean. Quizá se deba a que, quienes no conocen el verdadero dolor, se quejan de todo… y se rinden más fácilmente.

Bah, ¿qué derecho tenía él de juzgar, cuando no era diferente a toda esa bola de cobardes? Tan patético, tan inepto, tan vergonzoso como ellos... Apenas y lo venía a comprender... Pero bastaba ya de ser un tonto. ¡Bastaba ya de ser un idiota! Decisiones finales… La vida está basada en ellas.

Ayudó a Emmett a embestir la puerta. Lo que vieron detrás, les heló la sangre…

..

..

Alice parecía tres veces más frágil de lo que realmente era. Parecía, más bien, una pequeña niña pérdida en el cuento de horror más terrible que pudiese existir. Encogida, pálida y temblando, así la encontró. Se acercó lentamente, pues ella parecía no reconocerlo pese a que sus ojos, hinchados e inundados en llanto, estaban clavados en su cara, sin parpadear.

—Alice… – susurró al llegar y ver la forma en que ella se apretaba contra la pared. – Salgamos de aquí.

Intentó sostener su mano, pero ella lo evitó. Se miraron fijamente, notando él los diversos moretones que tenía por su cara

—Alice – insistió suavemente, jalándola para que se pusiera en pie, creyendo por un momento que había movido a una muñeca de trapo.

Nunca antes tuvo tan vivo el deseo de venganza. Jamás una imagen le resultó tan dolorosa como la de aquel sencillo y delicado cuerpo bañado de cardenales, arañazos, mordidas y golpes. ¿Lo peor? Sus ojos. Ya no eran aquel juego de titilantes y vivarachas estrellas. Ahora eran un par de perlas ennegrecidas, amargadas.

—Van a pagar por esto – juró, abrazándola, y no fue como si su gesto hubiese sido aceptado. Si Alice no lo evitó, fue porque en esos momentos era más estatua que humana, tan simple, tan fría, tan ausente...

—Vámonos – se apartó y la cubrió con la gabardina.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos. Con una mano la guiaba a ella y con otra sostenía el puñal ensangrentado. Sabrá el Cielo a cuántas de las pocas personas que trataron de detenerlo no mató en el camino, quizás a todas, quizás a nadie, poco importaba. Lo único que quería era sacarla de ese lugar… Y la venganza… La venganza tenía sólo un precio que él se encargaría de cobrar después con intereses...

..

..

Había sangre derramada en el suelo y un olor fétido inundando la habitación. Al ver la rubia cabellera extendida entre las sábanas rojas se olvidó de los lastimeros gemidos que había escuchado un segundo antes. Bien podía deberse a que el miedo le había aturdido todos los sentidos, o por la simple y lógica razón de que las quejas habían cesado… para siempre.

—Rose… - musitó, con la mirada pérdida.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes? – vociferó un anciano que, por la bata blanca manchada de sangre que llevaba puesta, dejaba en claro quién era. No pudo decir más, El Gato arremetió contra él, golpeándolo hasta dejarlo casi irreconocible en el suelo.

—¡No es momento de quedarse sin hacer nada, Emmett!

Con pasos temblorosos, el moreno se adentró en la habitación, y no fue hasta que la vio ahí, sentada lánguida sobre una silla, que fue capaz de entender que no era ella quien estaba muerta. Afortunadamente, egoístamente, era otra. Rose estaba bien. Se acercó y la tomó entre brazos. Lo mismo hizo Edward con Bella. Ambas, a pesar de estar rayando en la inconsciencia a causa de los sedantes aplicados, empezaron a empujarlos y a balbucear maldiciones y amenazas.

—No nos lo están poniendo nada fácil – se quejó Edward tras recibir una cachetada por parte de la castaña, había sido un golpe débil, pero finalmente molesto.

—No se podía esperar menos de ellas – sonrió Emmett pese a que la situación carecía de alguna gracia, más de alguna manera, el consuelo era grato.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre el aspecto cristalino de sus miradas, quizá por discreción, quizá por pena, quizá porque no había tiempo que perder.

No les quedó otra opción más que impedirles la respiración para que terminaran de desmayarse. Supieron, gracias al desastre que había en el pasillo, que Jasper se había adelantado. Caminaron lo más a prisa y silenciosamente que pudieron, el sonido de sus pasos se perdían entre los exaltados gemidos que se filtraban de las habitaciones, la música y murmullo del bar.

Frenaron de repente, al hallarse frente a frente con una cara familiar.

—Muévete – siseó Edward - ¡Muévete o te mato aquí mismo!

—¿Cómo está? - preguntó James, sin necesidad de dar más especificaciones

—No es algo que te importe.

—Tienes razón – suspiró, haciéndose a un lado —Desaparezcan de aquí lo más pronto posible. Si nos encontramos otra vez, los mataré.

—No esperes que te de las gracias.

James ya no respondió, se limitó a dar la media vuelta y continuar con su camino.

Al llegar a la ventana, Paul y Embry se adelantaron para evitar que las muchachas se colisionaran contra el suelo. No se detuvieron ni un sólo segundo más y no fue hasta que llegaron al bosque, cuando los tres tuvieron la certeza de que ellas ya estaban de regreso.

..

..

Sí, estaba allí, a salvo, durmiendo, pero el aire aún le resultaba pesado y agrio. Contempló con detenimiento aquel rostro de niña, inquieto a pesar de la inconsciencia, y aquella pregunta, tormentosa y reacia a abandonarlo, inundó su mente una vez más: ¿Por qué ella?.

Jamás había cuestionado las leyes de la calle, siempre las había aceptado, con todo y sus injusticias, con todo y su crudeza, siempre supo que no había nada por hacer, que quejarse de los abusos no cambiaría la realidad que los hacía nada ante el resto de una sociedad que, si los volteaba ver, sólo era para humillarlos... Y estaba bien aquel estilo de vida (era lo que había), después de todo, él no era tan buena persona y no podía esperar que la vida le tratase bien. ¿Pero ella? ¿Ella que mal había hecho? Ella, que dejaba de comer por alimentar a un animal; ella, que estaba siempre dispuesta a ayudar; ella, que siempre sonreía... ¿Era necesario que un alma tan blanca fuera manchada de esa manera? ¿Acaso la calle jamás daba la oportunidad de soñar un poco? ¿Atacaría tan despiadadamente a todo aquel que osara en tener un poquito de fe en su corazón?

—J...

El murmullo de Alice lo alarmó. Se acercó, mientras ella abría lentamente los ojos. Tuvo miedo de verlos, de encontrarse nuevamente con tanta tristeza, así que centró su atención en el suelo y esperó en silencio, hasta que sintió su mano, pequeña, aún temblorosa, acomodarse sobre su mejilla.

—¿Te he dicho que das miedo cuando estás así de serio?

—Alice…

—Abrázame, Jazz...

Lo hizo de inmediato, apretándola contra su pecho, arropándola entre sus brazos lo más delicadamente posible, pues llegó un momento en que pensó su alma se rompería junto con ella. Y mientras la pequeña dormía, ya un poco más tranquila, se maldijo por no haber podido ser capaz de cuidarla. Y lo sabía, sabía que nada de lo que hiciera sanaría sus heridas, pero era necesario, sumamente preciso, al menos cobrar un poco de justicia. Aquella bestia no podía quedarse como si nada...

..

..

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí – dijo Sam – Los Vulturis no se quedarán tranquilos con esto. Nos buscarán...

—Nos iremos todos a Seattle– resolvió Emmett, con su mano aún sujeta a la de Rose – Llegando ahí, cada uno decidirá qué hacer. Mientras, eviten bajar a la ciudad. Ya no es seguro.

—Pero no tenemos comida...

—Resistan un poco. Sólo es un par de días... Vayan al bosque, tal vez ahí encuentren algo para entretener el hambre.

—Como tú digas – accedió el otro muchacho, retirándose en seguida.

Emmett suspiró. Dos días... Demasiado pedir con el frío que comenzaba a asomarse y lo poco que había en el estomago de cada uno. Pero tenían que ser fuertes, ¿qué otra cosa quedaba si no eso? Tenían que sobrevivir... tenían que hacerlo. Habían aguantado tanto como para dejarse derrumbar por algo así... Ahora más que nunca, había que luchar, por ella, por la criaturita que estaba dentro de su vientre...

—Lo lograremos, Rose – juró, mientras la rubia permanecía aún con sus ojos cerrados, dormida cerca de su pecho.

..

..

A diferencia de Alice y Rose, cuando Bella despertó, estaba sola. Se levantó con dificultad, no sabiendo con precisión qué parte del cuerpo le dolía más o cómo es que se encontraba en el bosque. Por un instante, creyó que todo se había tratado de un mal sueño, más las heridas dibujadas sobre su piel y el terrible dolor de cabeza le indicaban lo contrario.

De pronto, los recuerdos de las últimas horas antes de ser sedada vinieron como una avalancha, fría y adversa. Instintivamente, y con el pulso acelerado, se alzó la blusa y observó su vientre con detenimiento. Lo único que sabía de los abortos era que, de alguna manera, sacaban a los bebés del cuerpo de las madres y su ignorancia no le permitía imaginar más que una rajada en la panza como señal de tal hazaña, cosa que no era su caso, así que, por simple intuición, podría decir que su hijito aún estaba dentro de ella, pero su intuición no era algo de lo que se pudiera fiar.

Estaba inquieta, había demasiado silencio, sintió aquella soledad como algo asfixiante. No lo pudo soportar y gateó hasta salir. Se preguntó entonces dónde estaban Rose y Alice, ¿dónde estaba el resto? Aquel desierto era escalofriante, cientos de pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza, pero ninguno pudo tornarse tan cruel como para adivinar lo que realmente sucedía.

Vio a pocos metros una galerita improvisada con un pedazo oxidado de lámina y cartones, sus hermanos estaban alrededor, en silencio y dándole la espalda. Se fue acercando poco a poco, sin poder encontrar una explicación razonable del porqué sus rodillas temblaban y porqué la idea de no ver a Edward y Jacob entre ellos le angustiaba.

Finalmente llegó y las miradas que el resto le ofrecieron acentuaron su palidez. El terror que se había instalado en su pecho le impedía mirar al centro. No quería, sabía que algo malo había ahí, sabía que dolería...

El sonido de una respiración ahogada terminó con su indecisión. Y ahí estaba aquel cuadro que su mente no pudo dibujar: Edward hincado al lado de un pequeño, hinchado y tembloroso cuerpo que se estremecía en medio de sudor frío y fuertes toses que lo hacían escupir saliva amarillenta.

—Jake... - musitó, mientras se acercaba y lo recogía entre sus brazos - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Jake?... ¡Jake!

—Dicen en la clínica que es Neumonía – explicó Emmett, con voz baja – No quisieron recibirlo, según ellos no podían hacer nada, que mejor lo lleváramos a un hospital privado...

—Un hospital privado – escupió, con los ojos húmedos - ¿Cómo nos piden eso?

—Es injusto – continuó, liberando un par de lágrimas – Es... muy injusto.

—En seguida regreso – dijo el Gato, rompiendo el silencio. La manera tan mecánica de su voz, la falta de humanidad en su mirada, sólo la asustó más.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No tardo.

Y se fue corriendo, pues no había segundo alguno que desperdiciar. La noche cayó mientras él llegaba a la ciudad. Se coló en el estacionamiento de un bufete de abogados, el primer lugar que acudió a su mente para encontrar a alguien digno de asaltar. Para esta ocasión no bastaba con un par de dólares, necesitaba más, lo suficiente como para darle a Jacob lo necesario y viajar a Seattle. Se escondió entre las sombras, con el verde de sus ojos empañado por una expresión gélida, un poco macabra, mientras su dedo pulgar ayudaba a la hoja de su navaja deslizarse libremente fuera de la empuñadura.

Marcó como su víctima al primer desgraciado que vio aparecer. Se lanzó contra él, acorralándolo contra la parte más obscura del lugar.

—Deme todo el dinero que tenga – exigió, acomodando el filo en la costilla derecha del hombre.

—Estúpido muchacho – rezongó el señor, disimulando el temor con su prepotencia - ¿En dónde crees que estás metido? ¿En uno de tus barrios de mala muerte? Sal de aquí antes de que los policías se den cuenta de tu presencia.

—¡Limítese a hacer lo que le digo!

—¿Hacer lo que un callejero muerto de hambre como tú me pide? ¡BA!

—¡Señor! - apretó la hoja contra la piel de su víctima.

—Malditos criminales, buenos para nada. ¡Deberían de trabajar si quieren comer! Porque quieren se mueren de hambre. Holgazanes, prefieren la vida fácil...

—En verdad no sabe lo que está diciendo... -siseó

—Deberían de morirse todos...

El señor calló de un momento a otro, cesando sus insultos con un agonizante gemido, y le miró fijamente a los ojos para que éstos fueran testigos de cómo la vida que había arrebatado se iba conforme la sangre, carmín, espesa y cálida mojaba sus manos.

Tomó ágilmente la billetera guardada en el fino saco antes de dejar que el cuerpo cayera al suelo. Saltó la barda justo cuando los policías notaron que algo había sucedido. Corrió de regreso al bosque, sin darse la oportunidad de pensar en que, por primera vez, había matado a alguien. No importaba, _no debería de importar;_ las personas nunca ablandaban su corazón con ellos, ¿porqué habría de ser diferente en su caso? ¿Porqué habría él a detenerse a pensar que, posiblemente, alguien esperaba a ese hombre en algún lugar? Jacob se moría, ¿Y quién se detuvo cuando rogaron por ayuda? ¡Nadie! ¡Maldita sea, NADIE! ¿Por qué si a ellos los miraban como algo menos que insectos, él no podía hacer lo mismo?

No importaba convertirse en asesino. Ley de la calle, la mayor de todas: Haz todo por sobrevivir. No por nada había escuchado que su casa era una selva de cemento, en donde sólo tienes dos opciones: ser la presa o el depredador.

Arribó al bosque con el cabello pegado a su frente sudada, las mejillas moradas y la boca exhalando vapor. Y lo supo en cuanto escuchó los sollozos de Bella... ya era demasiado tarde. Se acercó con los billetes apretados a su puño carmín y se hincó a un lado de la castaña, de rodillas derrotado, contemplando la escalofriante y triste imagen de alguien que acaba de morir, esa expresión que había visto poco antes, la misma que tenía como último recuerdo de su hermana y madre, ida, tiesa, funesta.

Estaba cansado, tanto que ni si quiera tenía ánimos para sentir más que el hueco que la pesadumbre había cavado en alguna parte ya olvidada de su ser. ¿Quién diría que volvería a lamentar una pérdida? Él, quien pensaba que no habría en su vida nadie más de quien preocuparse que su familia ya ausente... Había que verlo, soportando el nudo que estrujaba su garganta, el ardor lacerando sus ojos, no era nada distinto a aquel pequeño niño llorando en un callejón basurero de Chicago.

—Perdóname... – suplicó, mientras jalaba a Bella hacia sí, sin poder decir si hacía eso para brindar o buscar consuelo – Perdón...

No se dijo más. Bella se limitó a abrazarlo fuertemente, como si estuviera pendiendo hacia un profundo precipicio y él fuera su único soporte para no caer. Y lloraba, lloraba sin cesar y se maldecía por ello. No le gustaba mostrarse débil, pero el dolor era insoportable y ya no era capaz de reprimirlo como lo había hecho cientos de veces anteriormente. Sentía en el pecho tanta pena… El pequeño Jacob se había ido, llevándose consigo un trozo de su alma. Apenas y podía creerlo, pero ahí estaba, sus manos podían sentir la inocente piel enfriarse y entiesarse segundo a segundo. Lo apretó contra su corazón, suplicando al cielo, a Dios, a los ángeles, a lo que fuera, que lo revivieran. Suplicó en silencio, después comprendió que era inútil. Algo como la fe se pudría instantáneamente en su mundo. Pero debería existir un límite para todo, pensó con reproche, incluso los que han sufrido toda su vida, llegan a pedir, más de alguna vez en su miserable existencia, "Es suficiente. Ya no más, por favor...".

..

..

Era difícil acostumbrarse a su ausencia. El no tenerlo entre sus brazos, el no verlo correr con su carrito rojo ondeando en el aire. Por un instante, creyó mirarlo acostado a su lado, pero la imagen de su cuerpo inmóvil y cubierto por la tierra fue más latente y desquebrajó todo tipo de ilusión. Esa noche, hasta el más mínimo sueño estaba prohibido. El oxígeno mismo estaba bañado en nostalgia. Bella no podía olvidar su voz, su risa contagiosa con sus hoyuelos traviesos. Edward cerraba los ojos y miraba tras sus párpados al payasito juguetón y testarudo que jamás se convertiría en un perfecto ladrón.

—¿Podrás confiar en mí después de esto? - preguntó Edward, cuando todos dormían y quedaban solamente ellos despiertos. Contemplaba tristemente sus dedos manchados, en las líneas de su rostro se hacía presente la impotencia.– Fui incapaz de protegerlos.

—Confío en ti – respondió ella

—Maté a un señor, Bella – confesó, bajando la mirada, y no notó que sus manos temblaban hasta que ella las sostuvo entre las suyas – ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo parecido?

—No.

—Es horrible. Pero eso no cambia el que, probablemente, mañana tenga que asesinar a alguien más, a una mujer, a un anciano, a un niño, todo con tal de sobrevivir... y que llegue el día en que lo haga sin remordimiento alguno... No falta mucho para que sea una mala persona.

—El bien y el mal son cosas inventadas por algo que la gente llaman Dios. Bajo esas leyes, serás una mala persona, pero se te olvida algo... Dios sólo existe para aquellos que, a diferencia de nosotros, tienen tiempo para hacer oraciones; para aquellos que tienen la fortuna de poder dar ofrendas a muñecos de barro mientras nosotros suplicamos por un pedazo de pan frente a sus puertas. Es curioso... es curioso ver cómo para ellos las puertas del cielo se abren sólo por un par de ayunos, mientras que nosotros nos morimos de hambre a todas horas, todos los días y sin embargo, no sé de ningún chico de la calle que haya recibido algún tipo de bendición. No sé de ninguna historia que pueda mostrarnos un milagro. En pocas palabras... - suspiró, dejando caer un par de lágrimas - Dios no vive en la Calle. Así que, puedes matar a quien quieras, yo confiaré en ti.

—Perdón –murmuró otra vez él, besando su frente. Ambos temblaban, más de miedo que de frío, pues sabían que esta agria experiencia podría volverse a repetir en un futuro no muy lejano... con su hijo.

..

**Ejem… Sigo viva ^^'. **

**Se, se, sé que esta vez me pasé con la espera, pero no digan que no advertí ¬¬. No bromeaba al decir que la escuela me traería como loca (algo más que eso) T_T y tuve que tomarme un par de días más para que mi neuronita se diera también un descanso. Pero aquí estoy xD, haciéndolas sufrir de nuevo con el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. **

**Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, así que, disculpen la espera, no me odien tanto.**

**Saludos xD**

**Atte**

**Anju**


	18. FINAL

**FINAL .**

_Las familias de varias partes del mundo se preparan para la cena de noche buena, la llegada de la navidad y, ¿por qué no decirlo? El frente frío más fuerte de la temporada. Así que, gente de Port Angeles y sus alrededores, abríguense muy bien, que este año, aseguran los meteorólogos, tendremos la noche más fría de las últimas tres décadas. ¡Que pasen una feliz y helada noche buena!, se despiden de ustedes..._

-¡Y lo dicen como si en verdad fuera algo trivial! – farfulló Esme, mientras apagaba la radio.

Carlisle retiró la atención del pedazo de madera que decoraba con sumo cuidado. Otra persona jamás hubiera podido notar que su esposa estaba furiosa, pero para él bastaba sólo un mínimo gesto para reconocer cada una de sus emociones. Más que furiosa, la forma en que se había quedado mirando fijamente el guisado hirviente, le decía que algo le preocupaba. Caminó hacia ella, la apartó con cuidado, bajó la llama de la lumbre y movió un poco el caldo de verduras. Esme reaccionó en ese instante.

-¡Carlisle!

-Sería un terrible desperdicio si se llega a quemar. Huele demasiado bien.

-Lo siento...

Al devolverle el cucharón, él no accedió a que sus manos se alejaran. Las mantuvo juntas. Era la forma en que ellos se decían "¿Algo va mal, no? Tranquilo, puedes apoyarte en mí" Lo habían hecho innumerables veces antes, y siempre, de algún modo, había sido de ayuda.

-Estoy preocupada por los chicos – reveló Esme al fin, mirando hacia la pequeña ventanita, esperando ver la silueta de alguno de ellos aproximarse a través del pequeño caminito de piedras escarchadas – Tiene días que no me visita ninguno y esta noche... me gustaría ir a dejarles un poco de sopa caliente y algo para que se cubran, pero ni siquiera sé en qué parte del bosque se esconden.

-¿Nunca te lo dijeron?

-No – respondió, abatida.

-Podemos ir a buscarlos en cuanto venga del trabajo – propuso él. Los ojos de ella se iluminaron en respuesta. Le gustaba esa expresión fresca y dulce, así que agregó – Es más, podríamos acomodarnos para que vengan todos a la casa y se queden por esta noche. Estarán apretados, pero creo que será mejor a soportar el frío en la intemperie.

-Gracias, cariño – lo abrazó y él correspondió con un tierno beso en la mejilla – De verdad, muchas gracias. Estaba tan preocupada, ayer fui a preguntar a uno de esos albergues que se levantaron, según para ayudar a los que no tienen los recursos suficientes para sobrevivir al frío. Les hablé sobre un grupo de jóvenes callejeros y de inmediato me cerraron las puertas. Dijeron que ellos sólo apoyarían a las familias, no a delincuentes. Si tan sólo supieran de lo que hablan... ¡Cobardes!, como si no pudiéramos darnos cuenta que sus "grandes actos de caridad" sólo son un disfraz. Si en realidad quisieran ayudar, fueran y brindaran un hogar a esas criaturas. Dan casa a quien casa tienen... Qué extraño concepto tienen de la necesidad.

..

..

"_Malditos criminales, buenos para nada. ¡Deberían trabajar si quieren comer!"_

Golpeó el tronco del árbol con ira, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que le sangraron los nudillos. Gruñó y se dejó caer al suelo, encogido, con los dedos enterrados en su cabello, apretando su cabeza, como queriendo exprimir aquellas palabras, aquella voz, aquel rostro insultante, recriminatorio.

"_Porque quieren se mueren de hambre. Holgazanes, prefieren la vida fácil..."_

-Mientes – musitó, sudando frío, con la mirada algo desorientada – Tú no tienes idea... ninguno de ustedes es capaz de imaginarse todo lo que tenemos que soportar...

Y era verdad. Hasta él, que en un momento llegó a creer que no había mejor camino en su vida que la calle, estaba harto de que no lo miraran más que como un mugriento perro muerto de hambre, una asquerosa cucaracha. No eran animales, ¡No eran insectos! ¿Que se morían de hambre porque así querían? ¿Cuántas veces no había buscado un trabajo y cuántas veces se lo negaron nada más con ver sus ropas viejas, sus zapatos rotos? ¿Holgazanes? ¿Así se les llama a los que trabajan como burros desde la madrugada hasta el anochecer, cargando cajas de verduras, costales de azúcar, lavando extensas bodegas, pelando papas, aguantando insultos y maltratos, todo por un miserable pago que apenas y alcanzaba para un plato de comida? ¿Vida fácil? ¿Era fácil soportar el hambre, pasar días enteros sin probar bocado alguno, calmar el ardor del estomago con desperdicios encontrados en la basura? ¿Era fácil andar descalzo por el asfalto, intentar dormir en medio del frío? Maldición, ¿Era fácil tener que llevar sobre los hombros la carga de ser un asesino, ver morir a los tuyos por enfermedades que no causan estrago alguno entre los ricos, no poder defender a los que quieres, ser NADA? No; no lo era. La gente habla por hablar de lo que no conoce. Ellos no habían pedido esa vida, ¿por qué entonces, además de todo esto, tenían que liar con ese tipo de comentarios que los tachaba injustamente de lo que no eran? Sí, había robado; sí, se había drogado; sí, él era un maldito asesino... pero todo había sido por necesidad, las consecuencias de tener al frente sólo puertas cerradas y gente dándote la espalda y no encontrar otra salida. No se estaba justificando; no. Había hecho cosas malas y eso no lo podía negar, pero tampoco podía decir que era culpable. No era culpa suya ni de nadie... ¿Tan difícil era comprenderlo?

"_Deberían de morirse todos"_

Apaleó de nuevo el árbol, permaneció con el puño apretado al tronco un rato más, con la mirada puesta en sus pies. Aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos de los que él fue testigo de cómo se apagaban. La sangre, espesa, tibia, con su olor a óxido mojando sus manos. Caminó hacia la orilla del río y comenzó a lavarlas, sumergiéndolas sin piedad en el agua helada.

-De nada te servirá tenerlas todo el día dentro – escuchó la voz de Jasper tras de él – Aunque no puedo comprender cómo es que te sientes. Yo jamás he matado por necesidad, siempre ha sido por venganza.

-Es lo mismo. Nunca llegas a nada, ¿o sí?

-Tienes toda la razón – aceptó el rubio, tomando asiento a su lado – No se llega a nada. Ni si quiera te puedes permitir darte el placer de ver sufrir a tu enemigo, sabes que el daño ya está hecho y no podrá ser borrado. Al contrario, creo que actuamos muy benévolamente y les hacemos un favor al matarlos. Lo ideal sería dejarles una marca de por vida, una marca profunda, que les recuerde la basura que son.

-¿Qué ganas aún con todo eso?

-Nada.

-¿Y aún así, sabiendo que es inútil, piensas ir?

-Tengo que hacerlo – contestó Jasper, sacando por debajo de sus playeras una pistola de color negro – Jamás la he usado. Ni siquiera cuando supe que mi hermana había sido violada por ese maldito degenerado.

-¿Alice lo sabe?

-Sí – aseguró

-Es demasiado arriesgado.

-No puedo irme y dejar a ese cerdo como si nada...

-¿Simplemente no puedes empezar desde cero? - insistió el Gato

-¡¿Y cómo mierda se empieza desde cero? - exigió saber él, el azul de sus ojos resplandecía con una mezcla entre la cólera y el desconsuelo – No podemos hacerlo y lo sabes. ¡No podemos borrar todo lo que hemos visto y vivido! Tenemos cicatrices por todos lados. No existe un mejor mañana para nosotros... ¿Empezar desde cero? ¿Cambiarnos de ciudad y encontrar una mejor vida? Por favor – rió secamente - ¿Desde cuándo crees en algo así? Hemos viajado juntos desde hace años, has visto con tus propios ojos que la calle es igual de injusta aquí y en todas partes. No es sólo Forks... A donde quiera que vayamos, nos encontraremos con un infierno. Antes no lo veías de esa manera porque eres hombre y no te preocupabas de nadie más, pero ahora que tienes a Bella, debes hacerte a la idea de que no puedes convertirte en su sombra. De alguna u otra manera, hagas lo que hagas, no podrás protegerla de todo. Habrá ocasiones en las que ella será violada frente a tus ojos. Se escucha dramático, pero tú lo has visto, sabes que en realidad puede suceder.

Edward guardó silencio. No había nada que discutir.

-¿Demasiado pesimismo? - inquirió Jasper con tono burlón y amargado.

-No. Así es nuestra realidad – admitió él.

-Está entrando la noche – anunció el rubio al segundo siguiente, poniéndose de pie -No tengo más tiempo que perder.

-¿Ha que has venido al río? - preguntó El Gato, aún con la mirada fija en la corriente del agua -¿Estabas buscándome?

-No lo digas así -arrugó el rostro, aterrorizado – cualquiera que te escuchara pensaría que quiero pasar la noche contigo.

-¿Y no es así?

-No

-Qué lástima.

Ambos soltaron una risita por lo bajo. Era estúpido hacer bromas en esas condiciones, ¿pero qué más quedaba?

-Sé que ya demasiado difícil será tener que ver por Bella y el hijo que esperan -agregó Jasper, recuperando la seriedad - Aún así, si algo no llegará a salir bien...

-No me haré cargo de Alice ni de Rose – tajo Edward – Así que, si tanto te preocupan, regresa con vida antes de que amanezca.

-Maldito bribón – sonrió Jasper mientras le despachaba una patada juguetona en las costillas. No hacía falta aclarar el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras. En la calle, la amistad era así: pura, desinteresada y sincera. Se ganaba poco a poco, pero duraba para siempre. No daba lugar a malos entendidos.

Edward escuchó los pasos de su amigo alejarse, hasta que después reinó de nuevo el silencio...

..

..

-Cada vez está haciendo más frío – notó Rose, con la mirada puesta en el cielo deslucido.

Su pulso se aceleró. No le gustaba en absoluto la forma en que las nubes se tornaban cada vez más densas y obscuras. Explotarían, de eso no cabía duda, explotarían en cualquier momento.

-Me quiero ir de aquí – pidió, salvaguardándose entre los brazos de Emmett – Vámonos.

-Pronto – cuchicheó él, acariciando sus cabellos – Ya casi es de noche, dentro de poco estaremos yendo hacia Seattle.

-Esos hombres seguramente nos están buscando.

Aunque, en realidad, ese no era su único temor.

-No nos encontrarán. El bosque es demasiado grande y estamos bien escondidos.

-Pensé que lo iba a perder -susurró - A nuestro bebé. Estaba tan feliz y angustiada a la vez. El saber que llevo dentro al hijo que tanto anhelas... y creer que me lo iban a sacar...

-Siendo honesto, a mí lo único que me preocupaba eras tú – dijo él – por un segundo te creí muerta. Ha sido la sensación más horrible que he experimentado en toda mi vida. Incluso llegué a odiar al bebé. Llegué a pensar "Si tu no hubieras estado dentro de ella, esto no hubiera pasado".

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no quieres a nuestro hijo?

-¡No! - se apresuró en aclarar – No me malinterpretes. Todos esos pensamientos fueron creados por mi cobardía al no querer aceptar mi parte de culpa por no haber cumplido mi promesa de protegerte. En ese instante, en ese segundo, me resultó más fácil culpar a un inocente. Quiero a ese bebé, no lo dudes. Es sólo... es sólo que la idea de perderte me enloquece.

-¿Se puede estar más zafado de lo que estás tú? - bromeó ella, aunque su sonrisa era apagada, casi forzada. El gesto de él no era tan diferente y al advertirlo ella el corazón se le detuvo.

Vivir en la calle y tener una sonrisa sincera aún pasando tu infancia, era una cualidad que muy pocos, como Emmett, tenían. Por eso se había enamorado de él, por ese gesto honesto que lo hacía parecer como un niño gigante. No quería que eso desapareciera, no quería ver amargura en el hombre que le había demostrado que la vida puede tener sus momentos felices.

-¿No tienes hambre? Iré a conseguir algo para que comas...

-¡No! - lo detuvo, aferrándose a él, casi enterrándole las uñas llenas de mugre – Quédate conmigo.

-Rose... Debes alimentarte. No es bueno para el bebé...

-No te vayas – insistió. Las lágrimas goteaban por su barbilla.

-No iré a la ciudad.

-Quédate.

-Rose...

-No debemos alejarnos.

-Estás demasiado nerviosa...

-¡Quédate!

La abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó angustiado, pero no hubo más respuesta que los sollozos ahogados en su pecho – Rose, todo estará...

-No lo digas... – pidió ella – No digas que todo estará bien si crees lo contrario. No me mientas. Creí en ti porque tus ojos me confirmaban siempre tus palabras. No lo hagas ahora, que la forma en que me miran no me permite confiar en ti.

..

..

Ya casi era de noche cuando Edward regresó al bosque. No necesitó de mucho para saber dónde estaba Bella al no verla. Se fue en orientación contraria, como a trescientos metros en dirección al este, y la encontró allí, cómo sabía estaría, sentada frente al montoncito de tierra que tenía enterrado en su punta una pequeña cruz de ramas secas, con las piernas dobladas en forma de mariposa, los hombros caídos y las pestañas cristalinas.

El se acercó con lentitud y acomodó una mano sobre su coronilla para capturar su atención. Ella alzó el rostro y le miró. Golpeó el suelo con la palma de su mano, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. Lo hizo.

-Regresemos con el resto.

La muchacha asintió, pero ninguno hizo ademán alguno para ponerse de pie. Permanecieron sentados un rato más, con el silencio del bosque acicalándose entre el frío y la pena.

-Hoy es veinticuatro – musitó Bella, con voz apesadumbrada – Quería dejarle a Jake un regalo mientras dormía y decirle, al despertar, que el verdadero Santa Claus lo había traído para él. Quería ver su sonrisa en respuesta... Quería cuidar de él, de su inocencia... Mierda – se limpió las mejillas con brusquedad - no puedo dejar de llorar.

-Está bien – consintió Edward, secando sus lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos – No tiene nada de malo que llores.

-Tus manos están heladas.

-Ha de ser porque las tuve sumergidas en el río.

-No las apartes – impidió en cuanto sentía que se alejaban. Sí; estaban tan frías como un hielo, pero de algún modo, brindaba algo de sosiego a su alma.

-¿No te da asco?

-¿Asco? ¿Por qué?

-Seguramente aún huelen a sangre.

Deslizó la punta de su nariz por ellas y lo miró a los ojos mientras las conducía lentamente por debajo de su ropa, directo al centro de sus senos. Sus labios se unieron. El Gato la alzó entre sus brazos y la alejó de la pequeña y sombría tumba. Huyendo, tratando de correr lejos del presente, aunque fuera inútil. Cayeron sobre el monte, arrancándose la ropa con desesperación, como si de alguna manera supieran que su tiempo se hacía escaso. Sus caricias iban acompañadas de anhelo dolido. Sus besos sabían a pasión amarga. Los jadeos de él chocaron fríos contra su cuello. Las uñas de la castaña dejaron de jalar cabellos cobre para descender y apretarse contra la espalda que subía y bajaba, lenta y enérgica, sobre ella. Respiraron ambos hondamente, con el pecho acelerado y el placer culposo emanado a través del lazo de sus miradas. Los dos pensaron en ese momento "Jacob ha muerto y aún así, estamos teniendo sexo". Pero no era sólo sexo, nunca había sido _sólo sexo_. Siempre había habido algo más de por medio y hasta apenas se daban cuenta de ello. Si aquel calor, aquel momento dulce, aquel pequeño mundo construido exclusivamente para ambos era lo único que les quedaba, ¿porqué no disfrutarlo?

Él se inclinó para besarla ya sin prisas. Cerró sus ojos para saborear sus labios femeninos y comenzó a tomarla nuevamente, con suaves vaivenes, abrazándola, estrechándola contra su piel vehemente, deslizando sus labios por la curva de su cuello, grabándose en la memoria su aroma incitante y las líneas de su cuerpo tenso, entregado, vibrante sobre el suyo. Pero aún así, con todo y las palabras entrecortadas, los gestos excitados y los movimientos pretenciosos de sus caderas, no pudieron arrancar, ni un sólo segundo, el rostro del pequeño Jake de sus recuerdos.

Edward tuvo un último estremecimiento antes de que se apartaran para comenzar a vestirse. Un estremecimiento extraño, más perturbador que placentero. Había sido como si un latigazo de hielo le hubiera golpeado la espalda. Se fijó entonces en el cielo, tan negro que parecía boca de lobo. Un segundo espasmo tuvo lugar justo cuando las ramas de los árboles comenzaron a mecerse. Se escuchó un lejano silbido; era el viento. No era difícil adivinar lo que había pasado, quedaba claro tras apartarse un poco uno del otro, pues allá, fuera del campo de calor que la combinación de sus alientos y el vapor de sus cuerpos había creado, la temperatura ya había comenzado a descender.

..

..

-¡Inútiles, buenos para nada! - gritó Cayo, arrojando la cuarta copa de cristal contra la pared. El suelo se había convertido en una alfombra de espejos. Había, además, tirado en una esquina, el cuerpo desnudo de una jovencita. No se le podía calcular más allá de unos trece años. Por supuesto, estaba muerta. Cayo la había estrangulado mientras abusaba de ella

-¡ ¿Cómo es posible que no los han encontrado?

-Hemos buscado por toda la ciudad, señor –balbuceó uno de sus sirvientes – Bajo los puentes, en los basureros, en las coladeras, y nada. No tenemos idea de dónde pueden estar.

-¿Y qué me dices tú, James? - preguntó Aro, con su sonrisa ladina de buen hombre. -¿Acaso no sabes tú dónde se esconden esos piojos?

-No, señor – contestó el muchacho lo más sereno que pudo.

-Qué raro. Tenía entendido que habías vivido con ellos largo tiempo.

-Después de que supieron que trabajaba para ustedes, cambiaron de lugar.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Cuando me ordenó convencer a Bella para que trabajara en el burdel y los fui a buscar, no había nadie. Después me enteré, por ella misma, que para prevenir una traición de mi parte, habían decido mudarse.

-Son demasiado inteligentes – reconoció Aro, aunque ya no sonreía. Bailaba entre sus ojos un fulgor maligno mientras lo escudriñaba fijamente.

James se ordenaba a sí mismo no bajar la mirada. Si lo hacía, él descubriría que mentía. Pese a lo que había hecho, pese a la basura humana en la que se había convertido, sus hermanos jamás lo creyeron capaz de traicionarlos a tal grado. Era una tontería querer hacer lo correcto a esas alturas, cuando había hecho lo suficiente para morir e irse a refundir al centro del mismo infierno, pero aún así, esperaba que no fuera tan tarde. Ellos se irían. Quizás eran tontos, pero su sentido de supervivencia los llevaría a tomar algún camino que los llevase fuera de Forks y de los Vulturis. O al menos, eso quería creer.

Aro suspiró, finalmente convencido de que se le había dicho la verdad, y caminó hacia la salida. James relajó los hombros y le siguió más por beneficio propio que por obediencia. El olor a sangre dentro de esa habitación era repugnante.

..

..

Dejó que su cabello cayera libre por sus hombros, guardó la liga en sus bolsillos y se acomodó el gorro de la sudadera. Se inclinó para alzar el viejo colchón de su cama y estiró la mano debajo de él, tentando hasta alcanzar la faja de billetes que allí escondía desde su llegada. Los contó con rapidez, había adquirido destreza para ello. No era justamente la cantidad que planeó reunir al aceptar trabajar con los Vulturis, pero al menos le iba a permitir irse lejos sin ninguna preocupación. Deslizó el cierre de su mochila, un viejo trapo que Bella le había regalado años atrás por el día de los enamorados. Ella nunca sabría que aún la conservaba y la conservaría hasta el final de sus días. Sería como una clase de amuleto para no olvidar quién era y de dónde venía.

Algo se apretó contra su espalda, algo que, de seguro, se trataba de un arma. Sintió que en el estomago se abría paso un agujero negro, interminable. Una gota de sudor frío se escurrió por su sien izquierda.

-¿Qué haces?

No reconoció la voz. Culpo al miedo por ello. Aún así, no había nada que se pudiera hacer para ocultar la verdad.

-Me voy.-soltó, armándose de valor - Ya no quiero seguir trabajando para ustedes.

Y esperó; esperó a que el dolor arribara junto con la perforación de alguna parte de su cuerpo y el goteo de su sangre contra el suelo; pero no fue así, nada vino más que la súplica corta, seca, de una voz femenina.

-Llévame contigo.

Se giró. Encontró frente a sí a la muchacha pelirroja que había engañado meses atrás. La misma que varias veces descubrió mirándolo con especial atención.

-Si no me llevas contigo, les diré a todos que intentas escapar.

-Puedo matarte antes de que puedas poner un pie fuera de esta habitación – advirtió.

-No eres de esos.

-No deberías de estar tan segura.

-¿Has matado a alguien por decisión propia, sin que esos cobardes te lo hayan ordenado?

Su silencio fue la respuesta. Ella sonrió como sonríe alguien que ha sido el único que ha dicho la respuesta correcta frente a una clase.

-No sabes lo que pides – se echó la mochila sobre los hombros – Puedes morir ni bien estando fuera de aquí.

-Lo sé, pero prefiero eso a seguir en este lugar.

-¿Porqué no lo intentaste desde antes, entonces?

-Porque sabía que algún día lo harías tú. Se te notaba en los ojos... lo cansado que estabas de esta vida.

-Lo que me faltaba. Una _"psíquica"_- masculló él, cargando una pistola mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-¿Me llevarás contigo? - lo siguió ella

-¿Tengo acaso otra opción?

La pelirroja volvió a sonreír con petulancia. Demasiado engreída para ser una chiquilla, pensó él fugazmente, mientras preparaba el primer disparo para dejar libre el camino hacia la ventana en donde El Gato y Bella habían escapado.

..

..

Se plantó frente a la amplia puerta de madera, con los pies separados y los cabellos color oro adheridos a su frente sudada. Su ropa iba adornada por varias salpicaduras de sangre, costo de la alfombra humana que había dejado a su paso.

Afuera, el cielo retumbó como una bomba y dibujó entre su llanura obscura una línea quebradiza y plateada. Se abrió paso de una patada e irrumpió a la habitación con pistola en mano. Cayo le esperaba de pie, perturbado por lo imprevisto de su visita aunque en su rostro no se hiciera manifiesto ningún tipo de emoción. Jasper no pudo evitar ver su propio reflejo en esa expresión vacía, siniestra y nauseabunda. Sintió asco de sí mismo y la rabia acumulada en su mirada se acentuó hasta casi enrojecer sus pupilas.

-Eres Cayo, ¿verdad? - preguntó con la voz enronquecida por el cólera.

-Lo soy – respondió el hombre de cabellos blancos, mirándole fijamente, sin señal de alguna exaltación, de la misma manera a como él hubiese mirado a un enemigo si no hubiera conocido a Alice.

Jasper le apuntó con la pistola.

-¿Vienes a vengar a tu novia? Al menos deberías de agradecer que la dejara con vida. Me contuve tanto. Las perras frágiles como ella siempre han sido mi debilidad.

Miró el cuerpo pálido y exánime de la niñita tirado aún en el suelo. Tenía los ojos abiertos y la expresión devastada de su rostro contaba a gritos que había sufrido mucho segundos antes de su muerte.

-¡Maldito cerdo, hijo de puta! - siseó nada más al imaginar a Alice en esas condiciones y arrojó la pistola a un lado.

¿Matarlo? No. Tenía una idea mejor para ese animal. Se arrojó contra él, derribándolo contra suelo y no dándole oportunidad alguna para defenderse. Rodaron por la alfombra color arena, soltándose puñetazos hasta que logró aprisionarlo contra el suelo y sus rodillas. De la nariz de Cayo se escurría un hilo de sangre. El hombre se quedó quieto, saboreando con la punta de la lengua la textura densa del líquido rojo que había fluido hasta sus labios, mientras Jasper rasgaba su traje con la navaja. Luego soltó una risita histérica, casi jubilosa, cuando el filo de la hoja comenzó a grabarse sobre la carne de su pecho para tatuar la frase "Soy un cerdo violador".

-¿Te causa gracia esto? - escupió Jasper, realizando los cortes cada vez con más agresividad.

-Sí, vamos, ¡Sigue! Corta más, ¡corta más! - gimió Cayo. De sus pantalones se alzó una descarada erección.

El muchacho se apartó, hastiado. Tenía el rostro y las manos bañadas en sangre. La garganta cerrada por el cansancio. Cayo se retorcía en el suelo, bufando de dolor y placer mientras a su alrededor se formaba un charco color carmín.

-Maldito loco– murmuró, mientras cogía la pistola y disparaba directo a sus genitales.

Cayo soltó un alarido agónico y apretó sus manos contra la hemorragia que salía de su entrepierna. Jasper dio media vuelta y _¡BANG!_ La fuerza de sus rodillas se marchó por un segundo, luego siguieron como si nada, firmes, apoyando al ritmo frenético de sus pies sobre los charcos que la lluvia comenzaba a formar sobre las calles...

..

..

-¡Jasper! - Alice salió a su encuentro nada más lo vio llegar. El sonido aliviado de su voz le hizo alzar la mirada. - ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿En qué estás pensando que te vienes mojando como si nada?

Dejó que lo llevara a su lado, ahí en un pequeño espacio bajo la casita de cartón que ella había apartado para ambos.

-Tienes que quitarte eso o te enfermarás. Anda, hazlo

-Estoy bien

-"Estoy bien". ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? –Golpearon débilmente su hombro - ¿No te ha bastado con mantenerme al borde de la desesperación toda la noche? ¿También tienes que descuidarte tanto con el frío que está haciendo? Vamos, deberías darme un respiro...

La pequeña dejó de hablar en cuanto notó que había una mancha roja extendiéndose sobre el lodo.

-Jazz... – musitó, con los ojitos dilatados en pánico.

-No es nada – intentó tranquilizar, pero ella ya había levantado la playera lo suficiente para ver la herida que surcaba su costilla izquierda.

-No es nada – repitió – Sólo un rozón.

Pero era una vil y descarada mentira que hasta un niño descubriría. No se trataba de un rozón, no podía ser uno si tenía la bala incrustada entre la carne enrojecida.

-Iré por ayuda.

-¡No! - sostuvo su mano para detenerla. El esfuerzo le produjo un estirón que acentuó la hemorragia. Apretó los dientes y reprimió un quejido – No lo hagas. No servirá de nada. Quédate a mi lado... Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí, quedarte a mi lado.

El cielo volvió a producir un estruendo plateado y las gotas de lluvia se hicieron más grandes y constantes. El viento también incrementó su fuerza. Fue cuestión de minutos para que la casita de cartón se desmoronara sobre el lodo, dejando a todos expuestos bajo los chorros de agua helada.

-Vamos con los demás– Jasper se mordió la lengua al ponerse en pie. Las punzadas de dolor corrían hasta su pantorrilla, pero no quería que ella lo notara.

Caminaron hacia el grupo resguardado bajo el árbol más grande que había cerca. Alice se sentó cerca de Rose y Emmett. Bella y Edward se encontraban a un lado. Jasper acomodó la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Alice comenzó a acariciar su rostro, removiendo al mismo tiempo los hilos de cabello y las manchitas de sangre que se habían quedado adheridas a sus mejillas. La intentó mirar, pero su imagen se tornó borrosa. Desesperado, asió su mano y la besó, manteniéndola pegada a sus labios largo rato.

-Definitivamente, soy una mala persona – habló con voz débil, cansada.

-No digas eso – suplicó Alice.

-Será inútil si te pido que no llores, ¿verdad? - sonrió. Su sonrisa era sincera, melancólica. - Eres realmente tonta. Deberías de estar furiosa, reclamándome por no haberte hecho caso cuando me dijiste que me quedara; no llorando por un diablo como yo.

Alice no contestó. No podía hacer nada más que llorar. Sus lágrimas se confundían con la humedad escurrida de sus cabellos.

-Me pregunto por qué te tuve que conocer – Inhaló hondo. Comenzaba a sentir el oxígeno pesado, obstinado con llegar a sus pulmones. Tenía los ojos abiertos, fijos en ella, más ya no lograba distinguir más que la sombra de su silueta - Algo seguramente se torció en nuestro destino. No encuentro otra explicación. Siempre supe que no eras para mí, pero te hice mía. Aún sabiendo que no te merezco, que seguramente existe alguien digno de tu bondad esperándote en alguna parte... aún sabiendo todo el daño que te haría... que te hago... no puedo pedirte que te vayas. No puedo arrepentirme de haberte conocido... Alice - llamó, al ya no poder verla.

-Aquí estoy – contestó ella, con voz bajita, ayudándole a cerrar sus ojos. Se inclinó y lo abrazó - ¿Escuchas mi corazón?

-Sí.

-No me importa si existe alguien mejor para mí – continuó – No me importa si habernos conocido ha sido un error. No me importa si me pides que me quede... o si duele estar cerca de ti. Yo tampoco puedo arrepentirme de nada. Seas buena persona o no, da igual. Te quiero. Te quiero y estaré contigo hasta el último momento. Te quiero. Te voy a querer en esta y en todas las vidas que siguen. Así que grábate bien el sonido de mi corazón, para que en un futuro lo puedas identificar y volvamos a estar juntos.

-Te encontraré – prometió él, susurrante – Es una promesa.

Después vino el silencio. Ninguno de los dos tenía nada más que decir. Sus labios estaban casi pegados por el frío. Sólo restaba esperar a lo que el amanecer traería.

Del cielo se desprendió una luz blanca que fue cayendo, ondeando en el aire, hasta chocar contra el suelo.

..

..

La tierra no tardó en vestirse de blanco. Faltaba poco para la media noche. Todos se hallaban encogidos, pegados unos a los otros en un pobre intento por aplacar el filo de las ráfagas de aire que se encajaba por toda la piel. La lluvia y el granizo habían cesado, dando paso a una tormenta de nieve asesina. Más de alguna vez alguien dijo "Hay que hacer algo, prender una fogata, bajar a la ciudad", pero resultaba imposible moverse. La temperatura estaba bajo los cero grados centígrados y ellos no tenían más que pedazos de cartón húmedo para abrigarse. Sus cuerpos estaban salpicados por finas capas de hielo. Sus cabellos se habían transformado en una cascada de escarcha. Nadie hablaba. Todos se limitaban a tiritar. Para los que estaban descalzos, era peor. El frío parecía que había amputado sus dedos. Dolía. Dolía el simple hecho de respirar.

Edward y Bella estaban encogidos, tirados sobre el suelo, él atrás de ella, la tenía rodeada con un brazo. Habían permanecido callados las últimas horas, viendo sin pestañear los remolinos de nieve que se formaban a su alrededor. Temblaban, al igual que el resto. Sus cuerpos se estremecían, dando saltos violentos. Las puntas de sus dedos comenzaban a adquirir un tono violáceo. En la garganta sólo existía el asfixiante sabor a frigidez.

A lo lejos, sonó la primera campanada de la vieja catedral. Media noche al fin. Edward cerró los ojos y se obligó a abrirlos en cuanto sintió que algo se desprendía de su pecho. Decidió concentrar su atención en la canción que Bella había comenzado a tararear con voz casi inaudible. Poco faltaba para que sólo sus labios se movieran sin producir sonido alguno. Sobre la letra, jamás se podría decir si era real o producto de su imaginación. Se escuchaba tan lejana, tan triste, como si la misma noche fuera la que los estuviera arrullando...

"_Te echo de menos, le digo al aire. Te busco, te pienso y siento, que como tú no habrá nadie. Y aquí te espero, con mi cajita de la vida, cansada, a obscuras, con miedo y este frío nadie me lo quita. Tengo razones, para buscarte, tengo necesidad de verte, de oírte, de hablarte. Tengo razones, para esperarte, porque creo que halle en el mundo nadie más a quien ame. Tengo razones, razones de sobra, para pedirle al viento que vuelvas aunque sea como una sombra. Tengo razones para no quererte olvidar, porque el trocito de felicidad fuiste tú quien me lo dio a probar..."_

Sí, los arrullaba. Decía, "Duerman hijos míos, duerman. Es tiempo ya de descansar. Es tiempo de soñar"

-Una mejor vida – musitó Edward, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza.

Bella detuvo su canto y giró la cabeza para mirarle. El hielo de su cabello crujió en el acto. Acomodó la espalda sobre el suelo gélido. Él estaba tan pálido como la luna, su cabello se mostraba tan negro como la misma noche.

-M-me hubiera gustado poder darte una mejor vida. Ya sabes, conseguir un trabajo y comprarte una casa, una cama, una estufa… y todos esos muebles que las familias normales tienen. Salir a comprar la despensa a los supermercados… ir a un día de campo… Estar fuera de la basura… Lejos del hambre…

Sus labios lívidos vibraban. Ella alzó una mano y los acarició con sus dedos trémulos. Ambos exhalaban vapor denso al respirar por la boca. El oxígeno se negaba a fluir por sus narices. En sus rostros ya no había más color que el de sus ojos. Todo era blanco, negro y gris. Mucho gris.

-M-me preguntó cómo hubiera sido – susurró en respuesta.

Edward la miró largo rato, con profundidad, deslizó la punta de su nariz por cada rincón de su rostro con lentitud y delicadeza. La volvió a mirar fijamente. La esmeralda de sus ojos era transparente, diáfana. Anunciaban que algo importante iba a suceder. Y así era. Con un movimiento cortés, decisivo, casi elegante, Edward arrancó el anillo que pendía de su cuello, el dije donde almacenaba su alma, y se lo ofreció a Bella.

-Este vagabundo ha encontrado dónde vivir – confesó mientras deslizaba la argolla de Elizabeth sobre el dedo anular de la morena.

Bella contempló la delgada y sencilla sortija de oro brillar sobre su piel amoratada. No tuvo oportunidad de hablar. Los labios del Gato habían buscado ansiosos los suyos para sumergirse en un beso casi fugaz, álgido, lleno de significado.

Lo que vino después jamás lo imaginó.

Lentamente, con algo de vacilación, la mano de Edward se fue abriendo paso entre su ropa mojada hasta llegar a su vientre. Ahí la mantuvo, suave y dulcemente, como si temiera dañar a esa personita con sólo hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Le llegó a la mente la idea de que lo que estaba tocando era como una clase de templo sagrado, demasiado cálido y reconfortante. La mano de Bella se acomodó sobre la suya y la guió lentamente de arriba a abajo, frotando esa zona que, quizás no a la vista, pero sí a su tacto, se mostraba ya con una ligera inflamación.

-Nuestro bebé – reconoció.

-Sí – asintió la muchacha – ¿Tú qué crees que s-sea?

-Una niña – contestó él sin vacilación.

-¿Novia de Jake?

-Jamás.

Ambos sonrieron.

-¿M-me dará una patada?

-No lo c-creo – rió ella, ganando al instante un acceso de tos.

-Qué mal.

Hubiera sido bueno tener esa experiencia. Descubrió entonces que su lista vacía de sueños había cambiado por completo. Todo se había transformado poco a poco. Él era otra persona, mucho más humana. Ya no era como un gato, errando solo, sin rumbo fijo entre la obscuridad de los callejones.

-Fallaste

-¿Qué dices?

-F-fa-fallaste – repitió Bella. A estas alturas, su cuerpo temblaba con más violencia. – Tonto. R-rompiste las r-re-glas.

-¿Decepcionada?

- Aún p-p-podrías irte.

-No. – la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Ed-Edward…

-Qui-quiero permanecer a tu lado. Al lado d-de mi h-hija.

Bella notó que una pequeña gotita de agua salpicaba su pecho. Era una lágrima… una lágrima de Edward. La única lágrima que le había visto derramar desde que lo conocía. Una lágrima pequeña, casi escaza; pero que llevaba en sí acumulados veintiún años de dolor, ocho horas de agonía… cien mil sueños sin cumplirse.

-Lo siento. No puedo hacer nada más que esto…

-Es suficiente –calmó Bella – N-nuestras vidas n-no comenzaron como un cuento de hadas. No p-podíamos suponer que terminaría como uno. A-aún así… este final no es t-tan malo.

-Te amo. - susurró él a su oído.

Ella lo jaló de los cabellos congelados y lo besó con labios cortados, gélidos.

Sí; habían roto las reglas de vivir en la calle. Habían soñado, habían temido, habían llorado, habían suplicado, habían esperado, habían arriesgado, habían defendido. Habían amado...

Todo hubiera sido distinto si hubieran dejado de lado esa clase de inquietudes, ¿pero quién podía culparlos? Al final de cuentas, eran humanos que, con todo y peste, también tenían derecho de sentir.

-No todo es tan malo cuando vives en la calle – sonrió Bella, mientras alargaba el brazo y señalaba con la punta de sus dedos el cielo que, tras la tormenta, se mostraba despejado, repleto de estrellas, con la luna enorme y blanca rebotando en el centro.

Rieron, se abrazaron, temblaron juntos, cerraron sus ojos… y escucharon en silencio cómo el repique de la doceava campanada se perdía entre la noche y la llegada de un día que ellos ya no contemplarían.

..

..

"**ENCUENTRAN LOS CUERPOS DE SIETE JÓVENES EN EL BOSQUE DE FORKS"**

**Murieron de hipotermia la noche del veinticuatro de Diciembre. Entre ellos, se encontraba un muchacho herido por una bala y una jovencita con aproximadamente tres meses de embarazo. Quienes los encontraron fue un matrimonio que dice vivir en las orillas de Forks, aseguran que todos eran miembros de un pequeño grupo callejero…**

James dobló el periódico en dos y lo tiró a la basura para seguir caminando.

-Murieron, ¿no? – preguntó Victoria, alcanzándolo – Tus amigos.

-Algunos aún viven.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No eran sólo siete.

-Siento pena por los que no pudieron salvarse.

-Yo siento pena por los que se salvaron – dijo él.

-¿Qué dices?

-Para ellos… la lucha sigue.

**FIN**

**..**

**Bien, Anju se prepara para recibir los tomatazos. Lo siento, sé que la mayoría (si no es que todas) se encuentran decepcionadas, traumadas y escupiendo bilis por el final, pero así lo tenía planeado desde el principio y, ni aunque me pagaran, pensaba cambiarlo. En fin, creo que no queda mucho qué decir… explicar los porqués de esta decisión sería simplemente inútil. Todas las respuestas están en la historia y, sobre todo, en este capítulo. Ahm, otra cosa, por si quieren (aunque realmente lo dudo) torturarse un poco más con esta historia, en mi perfil hay un link hacia un blog en el que tengo la lista de canciones que utilicé para escribir De la Calle. También aclaro que, por motivos de multi-plagio, no estoy permitiendo que ninguna de mis historias se publique fuera de esta página. Así que, por favor T_T, no me pidan que les permita llevar De la Calle a otro sitio. Onegaii T_T.**

**Ahora sí, me despido. Un saludo a todas y muchas, muchas, en verdad, muchas gracias por su enorme paciencia y gran apoyo. Sé que no los merezco, por eso, GRACIAS. Hasta luego ^^.**


End file.
